


In The Stars

by Moon Princess Serena (Penguinplushie)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, glazed over medical crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 78,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinplushie/pseuds/Moon%20Princess%20Serena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes everything is written in the stars, we just don't realize it until we look.</p><p>Work Originally Written/Completed 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

# \+ The Beginning +

Wufei felt his head bounce off the console and side window of his Gundam’s cockpit. His eyes slipped close as blood dripped into them, his mind slipping away to the darkness around him.

“Wu, come on wake up,” a voice called pulling him for the abyss of black as light flooded through his eyelids. “We’re going to be late!” The voice said forcing him to open his eyes.

Wufei stared up into violet eyes as Duo’s face hovered over his. Duo’s hands were reaching out to shake him as his long braid fell against his arm. “Don’t even think about it,” Wufei threatened causing Duo to freeze, his violet eyes going wide.

“Did you have a bad dream, Wu, you seem snappy?” Duo said leaning back on his ankles.

“I’ve told you not to call me by such a ridiculous name,” the dark haired youth said, finally looking around to take in his surroundings. He was on a grassy hill, overlooking what only could be a university. This made no sense at all, the last thing he remembered was his Gundam being thrown back by a brilliant blast of energy. Had he died in that battle? But what was this place he now found himself?

“You’ve never objected since we were little,” Duo’s voice said a tone of hurt lacing his words.

Wufei looked at him, seeing the same energy he had before, but there was also innocence there now. Those violet eyes we un-haunted by war and death, they were truly happy. He was surprised by the next words that came out of his own mouth. “Sorry... I don’t feel so good.”

“Well come on we have your crush’s class, seeing him has always cheered you up before,” Duo said accepting the apology easily. “If we don’t hurry we’ll be late.”

Wufei stood up, unsure of all this, it was like he was in some kind of alternate reality, far different from his own. He silently followed the ever chatting Duo back to campus and into a large hall on the north end of everything. As they stepped in one of the auditoriums Wufei looked around surprised by what he saw. Milliardo, or Zechs, sat in the front row while Relena and Dorothy sat a few rows back, next to each other. They seemed awfully close sitting there, closer then he thought those two women would ever get without lashing at each other.

Duo took a seat even further back, leaving the isle seat to Wufei. “About time you guys got here,” Heero said behind them causing Duo to blush and focus his violet eyes on the table before him. Wufei found the reaction interesting.

“I sure hope Milliardo doesn’t hog the whole lecture again,” Quatre said sitting down on the other side of Duo. Trowa took the seat behind the blonde, next to Heero’s.

Several minutes later Wufei thought his eyes might jump out of his head as Treize walked in the room to stand behind the podium in the front. He was their professor? But Duo had said... no way could he have a crush on that man.

“Hey Wu you in there?” Duo’s voice whispered startling him from his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“Well you were about to drool on the paper I just leant you,” Duo said before cracking a smile. “Where is your stuff by the way?”

“I must have forgotten it,” Wufei said lamely.

“I can tell.”

“Wufei,” a voice whispered a few minutes later, but when he turned to look at Duo, the other was whispering to Quatre. “Not there silly.”

He turned the other way to find a young girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes standing at the corner of the table. “Who are you and how do you know my name?” He asked in a whispered hiss.

The girl didn’t even seem to flinch. “I’m here to ease your mind. You were killed in that battle but Lady Fate felt she needed to step in. So now you are here, in a more peaceful world.”

“I can’t just be here... I know nothing about this place or the people!” Wufei growled.

“So learn, Lady Fate has faith in you,” the girl said when Wufei felt something tap his arm. He turned to see Duo about to say something, only when he turned back the girl was gone.

“Hey you okay?” Duo asked softly, his concern evident in his eyes.

“Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Chang,” Treize’s voice said interrupting whatever Wufei might have said in reply. “Do you have something you’d like to contribute to this discussion?”

Everyone in the class laughed at the face Duo made before answering with a ‘no’. Wufei looked up to find Treize staring at him, as if waiting for his answer. He didn’t even know what the discussion was about. “War,” the little girl’s voice supplied in his head. He glanced over at Duo’s sparse notes to see she was correct.

He looked back at Treize as the room filled with an eerie silence. “Sometimes it can be the only way to initiate change,” he finally said daring Treize to call him on it.

The older man looked at him a moment longer before turning away to speak to the whole class. “Does anyone agree or disagree with Mr. Chang’s statement?”

The class continued on without further problems, even as Wufei tuned them out. His mind was still trying to wrap around everything the girl had told him, or not told him. He had been killed and then placed here... a world he knew nothing about. He almost thought he’d rather be dead then have to deal with all of this. Why would someone step in on his behalf?

He was shook out of his thoughts by Duo’s hand on his arm. “Are you sure you’re okay? It’s not like you to space out in this class. And I can’t believe you said that!” Duo said in almost one breath.

“Just not feeling much like myself,” Wufei answered brushing the hand off.

“Are you sure it’s not something else... I mean...” Duo sounded overly worried making Wufei wonder what their relationship was in this place.

“It’s nothing,” Wufei growled before getting up to follow the other students out.

Duo caught up with him, along with the other three guys when Treize’s voice stopped them. “Mr. Chang may I speak with you a moment?”

Wufei glanced at Duo who grinned hugely at him before he shrugged and approached the older man. The other four left a moment later, Duo looking back for a moment. “Yes?” Wufei said as civilly as possible considering everything.

“You seemed more distracted than usual considering who you sit by. Is there something going on?” Treize asked every bit the professor, so unlike the man Wufei had fought.

“No, nothing is going on,” Wufei lied not even wanting to think how people would react if he told them the truth.

“Oh,” the man seemed generally disappointed. “You know if you need someone to talk to, I’m always here.”

“Thanks but I probably need to get going now,” Wufei answered starting for the door, not waiting for Treize’s possible response.

Wufei stepped out in the hall at a loss on just where he should go. A movement to his right caught his attention; Duo was waving at him with a huge grin on his face. He approached the braided teen, no not teen, Wufei thought considering they were at a university.

“So did you finally confess your feelings?” Duo blurted out.

“What?” Wufei slipped out in shock. “Of course not!”

“Yep sounds like the same old Wu to me, you have me worried there for a bit,” Duo said with a dramatic sigh.

“Uh...” Wufei was at a loss for words after hearing Duo’s statement.

“Wu?” The concern was back when Duo said that dreadful nickname.

“I’m feeling pretty tired, I think I’m going to go rest,” Wufei covered hoping he wasn’t just making a bigger fool out of himself.

“Uh Wu the dorms are that way remember?” Duo said pointing in the opposite direction he was facing. “Maybe I’ll just walk with you, you don’t look so good.”

Wufei followed the braided man but refused to say anything even though he was glad Duo was showing him the way. Otherwise he wouldn’t have had a clue where to go. Duo entered one of the four-story halls on the south side of campus.

He stopped at one of the doors looking at Wufei, “You know I’m right next door if you need anything.”

Wufei didn’t say anything as he shoved his hand in his pocket to find a set of keys. Pulling them out he took a guess, praying he was right. When the lock turned he let out a silent breath of thanks before pushing the door open and going inside.

He found the room empty and let out a verbal sigh that it was a single. Plopping down on the bed, he felt like this all must be just a strange dream. Wufei sat up in bed realizing he’d actually fallen asleep. Looking around he was still in that dorm room, confirming that this was no dream. 

He looked at the desk to see two small picture frames. Wufei picked one up to see that in fact it was a younger version of himself and Duo laughing. Duo’s hair wasn’t as long as it is now, yet it was still pulled back in the picture. He snorted at the very idea of them being friends and set the picture back down. He picked up the other frame; it was of him with an older woman and man on either side. These must be his parents, or well the Wufei of this reality’s parents. He set the picture back down with a long sigh, he didn’t have a clue how he could live in this place knowing nothing about it.


	2. School Blues

# \+ School Blues + 

A week, Wufei had been pretending for a week now and he was sick and tired of it. Of trying to be involved in conversations he could barely follow. Of seeing the way Duo kept looking at him, as if worried. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to lie to those violet eyes much longer. Wufei was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, not right now. The knocking persisted giving him no other choice but to open the damn door.

He stood from his desk chair and let out a heavy sigh. He pulled the door open just as the person on the other side was about to knock again. Duo looked surprised for a moment, then that concern he’d kept seeing fell back into place.

“Wu are you okay?” Duo asked moving to step into the room.

Wufei allowed him without comment, pushing the door shut after the braided man was inside. “Just a little tired,” he said, only it was the honest truth.

“Maybe you’re coming down with something,” Duo suggested reaching to press the back of his hand against Wufei’s forehead.

Wufei stepped back out of reach to see a flash of hurt cross Duo’s features. He couldn’t do this anymore, couldn’t be someone he wasn’t. He released another sigh stepping around the braided man to sit back down in the desk chair. “Duo I need to tell you something important.”

“Huh, what’s going on?” Duo asked sitting on the edge of Wufei’s bed.

“I’m... I’m not who you think I am,” Wufei finally said.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Duo cut in.

“Would you just shut up for once and let me explain before you go asking questions!” Wufei almost shouted before getting control of himself again. Duo snapped his mouth shut looking honestly surprised by the words. “I’m not the person you grew up with. I come from another reality, so unlike this one.”

Duo couldn’t stop himself, “What are you talking about? Are you on something? Of course you’re my best friend!”

“No!... I’m not, don’t you see,” Wufei said with a shake of his head. “I don’t know anything about our friendship, childhood, my parents, this school, growing up with you. None of that, I have no knowledge of this life because I hadn’t lived it until a week ago.”

Duo’s mouth opened and closed in the imitation of a fish out of water before he was able to say anything. “Let me get this straight, you’re from another reality while the person I grew up with is just gone.”

“I guess... I was killed in my own reality, but for some reason someone decided to step in and put me here...”

“Wow... this is so cool,” Duo said before smiling. Wufei really hadn’t expected that kind of reaction. “So I guess you’re stuck here?”

“I get that kind of feeling... some little girl had told me what had happened but didn’t mention anyway to go back. Although, I guess since I’m dead there I have nothing to go back to.”

“That’s sad... that you were killed, it must have been a terrible place that you came from. Well since this is your second chance we’ll make it better than your first,” Duo said before allowing his smile to return.

Wufei looked at him, the statement should have made him angry but it just reminded him of his situation. “I don’t know anything about this place.”

“So I guess I’ll have to give you a history lesson about your new life,” Duo said leaning back on the bed. Duo started telling Wufei about the life he hadn’t led. “So two years ago we started here, shared a room our first year. Last year you had Professor Khushrenda, and honestly you haven’t stopped talking about him since. I should have known something was up, you hadn’t talked about him all week.”

“How could a person possibly have a ‘crush’ on Treize?” Wufei demanded still trying to understand it.

“Why not? I remember the first time you told me about him, you thought he was intelligent, fair, and handsome,” Duo said matter-of-factly.

“Well I will give you that but the Treize I knew was partially responsible for the war I died in!” Wufei said indignantly.

“Oh... guess that could affect your feelings toward someone,” Duo conceded. “The Professor is nothing like that, maybe if you gave him a chance...”

“I don’t want Treize, I never will!” Wufei burst out storming up from his chair. “And I sure as hell am not giving him any chances...”

Duo stared at him utterly speechless, a rare thing indeed. Finally he forced his voice to work, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to push you into liking him I just thought you could at least see the differences.”

Wufei sat back down in his chair with a loud sigh. “It’s just... this week hasn’t been very good, trying to be someone I’m not. I’m probably a lot different from the person you grew up with.”

Duo shook his head, “Not really, you just seem more closed off. You’ve always had a temper... and didn’t take anything from anybody. Although my friend always got quiet around Treize, never speaking out in his classes.”

“Guess I kind of already messed that up,” Wufei said thinking back to that day he’d waken up in this place.

Duo shook his head before continuing, “I mean you were the one who told almost the entire dining hall if Relena and Dorothy didn’t finally get together, you were going to lock them in a closet until they did.”

Wufei’s jaw dropped at those words. “Relena... and Dorothy...”

“Yeah, they finally became official two weeks ago,” Duo said through a sigh.

Wufei couldn’t suppress the laugh that surged from his chest. “I almost can’t believe that, almost, cause I don’t know what to believe anymore...”

“This place is that different?”

“Well where I died was in the middle of a war with these huge machines,” Wufei said as way of comparison. “Those two weren’t even on the same side in the end.”

“I guess it really is a lot different,” Duo surmised glancing out the window.

“A lot more beautiful too,” Wufei said absently also looking out the window before a thought occurred to him. “Does Treize know I have a ‘crush’ on him?”

“I don’t see how, unless he just guessed,” Duo offered seeing where Wufei was taking that thought. “Although Milliardo has on no uncertain terms challenged you for the man.”

“Well he can...”

“Don’t say that so fast,” Duo cut him off. “I know what you said but you never know things could change.”

“I don’t think so,” Wufei muttered seeing Duo get up.

“Hey come on, Wu, lets go hang with the guys,” Duo suggested.

“Oh about that...” Wufei said remembering all those times they had ‘hung out’. “Is there something going on between you and Heero?”

Duo blushed looking away, “You caught me, I wasn’t going to tell you, but I sure wish there was.”

Wufei blinked but decided to just accept that this place was different. These people were not the people he’d been battling beside or against. Duo stepped out of the room expecting Wufei to follow him. He sighed before falling in step beside the braided man shutting his door as they left for the area just off campus where they always met.

Wufei immediately noticed a couple things when they reached the grove of trees. Milliardo was there and had Heero pinned up against a tree.

“What the hell is going on?” Duo demanded as he moved closer. Wufei followed to see Quatre kneeling beside Trowa, who had a busted lip.

“I was looking for your friend,” Milliardo said before turning to face them. His face alighted with rage the moment he saw Wufei. He released Heero and charged the Chinese man. “Who do you think you are?”

Wufei side stepped him avoiding the shoulder that would have planted in his stomach. Milliardo hissed before raising his fists to deck him. Wufei again avoided the blow a smirk forming on his lips.

“You asshole! What makes you think Treize would ever want anything to do with you?” Milliardo spat in a blind rage.

Wufei was about to tell the blonde he could have him when Duo caught his eye. The braided man was shaking his head no, reminding Wufei of what he’d said before. He decided not to say anything at all when he easily evaded another punch from Milliardo.

“Why aren’t you fighting, you some kind of chicken shit?” Milliardo snarled throwing another punch.

“Why fight someone who is defeating themselves,” Wufei finally said with a smirk.

Outraged Milliardo threw several more punches. Yet none connected and he was breathing far heavier than Wufei. “This isn’t over,” he promised before stalking off.

“Wow!” Duo whistled approaching Wufei. “That was pretty cool, did you see how worn out he was. Are you guys okay?”

“Fine,” Heero grunted as he pushed himself away from the tree he had been pinned against. Quatre nodded his agreement with Heero’s statement while Trowa wiped the blood from his lip.

“He is such a jerk,” Quatre finally said standing up. “I don’t see how he thinks he had a chance with the Professor.”

“Yeah,” Duo agreed. “Even if Wu wasn’t his competition.”

Everyone but Wufei looked at Duo in confusion while the braided man only shrugged. They started discussing possible plans for the evening; forgetting about Milliardo and Duo’s comment. Wufei kept quiet deciding it would be best if he just followed along.


	3. Tests Are the Worst

# \+ Tests Are the Worst +

Wufei sat quietly beside Duo as Treize lectured on the impacts of war. He already knew those first hand, death and destruction. Milliardo hadn’t so much as looked at them since the incident in the grove three days ago. Duo still hadn’t told the other about his real origins, it actually surprised him. The braided man was speaking quietly with the blonde beside him. Quatre only nodded choosing to keep his mouth shut for fear of getting in trouble. Wufei couldn’t help but snicker when Treize looked right at them; he also elbowed Duo to give him a heads up. The braided man snapped his head around to look at Wufei about to say something when Treize spoke.

“Mr. Maxwell I didn’t think my lectures were that boring.” This caused the entire class to laugh before Duo could make some kind of response.

Yet when the man did, everyone was listening. “Well you know, got to do something to keep up.”

Wufei knew the final word in that statement had a double meaning, he wondered if Treize did as the man kept looking at them. “That would make passing the test easier,” Treize pointed out causing the class to laugh again. Wufei knew immediately the man had caught the double meaning.

“I will try to remember that,” Duo said holding his pen to his forehead.

“Good, now as we’ve gotten off track does anyone have any questions about what we’ve covered so far?” Treize asked getting the class back under control.

Duo looked at Wufei a moment before smiling. “Thanks for the warning,” he whispered with a wink.

The rest of the period went on without any more interruptions. Just before he let them go, Treize reminded the class of their test next time they met. Wufei perked up in his seat at those words until he felt Duo’s hand on his arm.

“We’ll study together,” Duo suggested before putting his notebook away.

“Thanks,” Wufei whispered only loud enough for the man beside him to hear.

“Not a problem, come on before the profess decides to reprimand me,” Duo said getting up.

Wufei shoved his never opened notebook into his bag before standing up. He shouldered it on his right side before following after Duo, who was trying to make a quick exit.

“Mr. Maxwell may I speak with you about your comments today,” Treize’s voice said just as they reached the door to leave.

Duo sighed before turning to Wufei, “Would have been too good, I’ll meet you outside in a few.”

Wufei shrugged and started to go through the door when someone came up behind him and pushed him off balance. His bag fell to the floor as he caught himself from falling. He looked up but whoever had run into him was long gone. With a sigh he reached down and grabbed his bag, not realizing the front pocket had been unzipped.

Duo joined him in the hall a few minutes later with a frown on his face. “He couldn’t just be cool and let it go!”

“That bad?” Wufei ventured to ask.

“I hate his classroom etiquette lectures,” Duo replied starting down the hall. Wufei walked beside him to their next class.

The five boys decided to get together and pull an all night study session the day before the test. Duo had filled Wufei in on the topics they had been discussing since their last test. Wufei used Duo’s sketchy notes to try and get a general idea on the subjects. Although Duo had told him most of Treize’s tests were opinion short answer, but some kind of evidence had to be provided. He had also made sure to mention that sometimes he would do multi-choice tests to make sure his students were paying attention.

The next morning Wufei slept in until he only had an hour before class. Climbing out of bed he dressed quickly before shoving his books into his bag and leaving the room to check on Duo. The braided man had to be drug out of bed by Wufei’s knocking. He too flew through getting ready almost forgetting his books in the process. The pair made it to class only a few minutes before Treize arrived. The other three laughed as they sat down with a slump in their seats.

Treize passed out the test with a good luck. Wufei almost laughed as he looked at the multi-choice questions, he knew he was going to fail this test. Yet as he started reading the questions, he thought about the logical answers, those that made sense to him. Duo had actually finished the test before him, causing Wufei to look up. He realized that in fact most of the class had already finished and were gone.

Finally he came upon the last question, after reading it he was shocked to see his comment from before listed as one of the answers. Yet he chose another feeling it answered the question better. Getting up he grabbed his bag and went to turn his test in When Treize had stopped him. “Mr. Chang would you please wait, I need to speak with you.”

Wufei looked at the man before sitting in one of the seats in the front row. Several minutes later the last student had finally turned his test in, leaving the two alone in the lecture hall. Wufei stood up from the chair when Treize held up his hand to tell him to be silent.

“Someone has put forth serious accusations against you. They claimed you stole the answers to the test,” Treize said without preamble causing Wufei to take a stumbled step back.

“I’m not a cheater!” Wufei finally said in reply.

“May I see your bag?” Treize asked.

Wufei knew he hadn’t done anything wrong so he didn’t care if the man looked. “Sure,” he said placing it on the table.

Treize went through the main pocket, checking all of Wufei’s books and notebooks. Then he checked the front pouch to pull out a folded piece of paper. He opened it and then showed it to Wufei, it was the answers. Wufei was beyond shocked at the discovery. “I don’t know how I got those, I never open that pocket.”

“This is serious,” Treize said in reply.

“I’m telling you I didn’t take them. How could I? I don’t even know where your office is!” Wufei blurted out trying to prove his innocence.

“Hey...” Duo had started to say when he popped his head into the room.

“Leave Mr. Maxwell,” Treize told him, only Duo stepped into the room not liking the look on Wufei’s face.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“He thinks I stole the answers and cheated,” Wufei hissed.

“What but that’s not possible...” Duo suddenly stopped talking as he’d almost said too much.

“Not that this concerns you but I found the answers in his bag,” Treize said.

“Someone must have put them there,” Duo replied quickly before his eyes sparkled. “Someone who wanted to ruin Wu in front of a certain person.”

“Milliardo!” Wufei hissed remembering the blonde’s threat.

Treize looked between the two before interrupting, “You think Mr. Peacecraft planted it to get you in trouble? And just what was your comment about Mr. Maxwell?”

Duo looked at Wufei before shrugging his shoulders. “It would seem they’ve both come to like the same person. Sad really that Mil thinks he has a chance with the man,” Duo snapped his mouth shut when he realized that, that time he had said too much.

Wufei couldn’t believe his ears as Duo had almost told Treize of his supposed crush. Wufei then realized in reality he had, if Treize pieced it all the statements together. “I bet he was the one who told you,” he said hoping to divert the man’s attention enough to forget.

“You honestly think he planted it?”

“Yes I do,” Wufei said before dropping his voice to mumble to himself. “Just because I wouldn’t fight his ass.”

“What proof do you have?” Treize asked startling both of them.

“Well other than he has access to all the offices, since he works with the janitors,” Duo pointed out. “While Wu here doesn’t even know where your office is, having never been there. And I’m gonna assume you found it in the front pocket that he doesn’t even unzip. Not to mention I saw Mil bump into him two days ago when he was leaving class, you know when you were scolding me.”

“I will look into this and question him as well,” Treize said not completely clearing Wufei.

“Like he’s gonna admit to setting someone up or that he in fact took the answers,” Wufei growled in frustration.

“I said I would look into it,” Treize answered unfazed by Wufei’s anger.

“Whatever!” Wufei snapped grabbing his bag off the table.

“I did not excuse you Mr. Chang,” Treize said stopping Wufei.

“I told you who did it, so why am I getting in trouble?” Wufei demanded dumping his bag on the floor.

“Wu, calm down,” Duo said stepping in. “We both know you didn’t do anything but they still have procedures to follow because of the accusations.”

Wufei looked at Duo before letting the air he held out in a rush. “Yeah it just ticks me off. If I had just told him that I’m ---“

Duo shook his head again stopping Wufei from finishing his sentence. He was perplexed why the braided man was so adamant about this little detail. Going over to the seat he had sat in before to wait, he slumped down in the chair.

“Thank you Mr. Maxwell but this does not concern you any longer,” Treize said requesting Duo to leave.

“Of course it does,” Duo disagreed. “I’m the only person who can back-up his honesty.”

Treize pulled out his cell phone, speed dialing someone. He spoke quietly on the phone for several minutes before hanging up and putting it away. “All right Mr. Chang you are excused.”

“Huh?” Wufei asked in confusion.

“It seems one of Mr. Peacecraft’s friends couldn’t stop himself from gloating about the whole thing,” Treize explained putting the tests in his briefcase.

Wufei picked his bag up from the floor where he’d dropped it. He turned back to Treize getting the older man’s attention. “Sorry about the outburst and thanks.”

Duo tried to hide his smile when Wufei joined him in the hall. “So you’re apologizing to the man now. Of course I’ve always wondered why he calls up Mister and Miss, like he doesn’t even know our first names.”

“To show respect,” Wufei said absently as his mind was too busy trying to understand why he had apologized.

“Oh so now you’re defending him,” Duo pointed out. “You’re starting to sound more and more like the Wu I knew.”

“What? No way, I was just saying----“

“Yeah whatever,” Duo said before bursting out laughing at the look on Wufei’s face.


	4. Absolutely Beautiful

# \+ Absolutely Beautiful +

Wufei noticed in the following class sessions since the cheating incident that Milliardo hadn’t been in his usual seat in the front row. Duo plopped down in the seat between him and Quatre, his smile ever present.

“I’m actually glad he’s been gone,” Quatre said earning him a shocked expression from Duo.

“Why Quat, I never knew you to dislike someone,” Duo said making the blonde blush.

“He just hogs the discussions, that’s why,” Quatre tried to explain earning a snicker from the braided man.

“Leave him alone,” Trowa said behind them. “You’re glad he’s been absent too.”

“Wonder why?” Heero threw in changing the subject.

“I heard something about stealing answers,” Quatre offered, “for the last test, that’s why Professor Khushrenda threw it out and gave us that essay test.”

“Who knew he’d cheat in his ‘favorite professors’ class,” Duo said before looking at Wufei who had been pretty quiet all day. “Hey Wu you okay?”

Wufei looked at him before nodding. He really wasn’t sure why he was he finding it harder and harder to speak with Treize. The way the man looked at him anymore did strange things to his emotions. Kind of like when Duo gets around Heero.

Suddenly blonde hair flashed into the room and charged up the stairs. It took Wufei a moment to realize who it was. Milliardo Peacecraft stormed toward him but Wufei jumped out his seat to avoid the taller man, out of the corner of his eye he saw Duo jump up as well.

“Who do you think you are?” Milliardo demanded reaching to grab the shorter man, Wufei avoided him easily. “You little shit, this isn’t over! What makes you think Professor Khushrenda would be interested in a cheater?” He almost screamed startling the rest of the class who hadn’t seen him come in.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re taking about!” Wufei finally said. “You were the one who stole the answers and planted them on me.”

“Mr. Peacecraft you are on probation as it is, now get out of my classroom,” Treize’s voice called startling both men.

In one final effort Milliardo threw his fist at Wufei who ducked out of the way. Only he hadn’t realized how close to the table they were and drove his left shoulder into the side of it. He bit back his sudden cry of pain refusing to give the man the satisfaction. Milliardo stormed out of the room about as quickly as he came.

Everyone returned to their seats, Wufei almost collapsing in his. “Are you okay?” Duo asked in concern his hands moving to Wufei’s shoulder.

“Fine,” Wufei grumbled pushing the hands away with his right one. “How long?”

“He heard everything Mil said, came in not thirty seconds after the bastard,” Duo answered still watching Wufei.

“I’ll be okay, at least physically,” Wufei assured the braided man as Treize cleared his throat to begin his lecture.

Duo walked beside Wufei who had raced out of the room the moment Treize let them go. The braided man smiled earning him a glance of daggers from his friend. “Well now it won’t be hanging over your head,” Duo said trying to look at the bright side.

“It never was!” Wufei hissed. “Maybe he’ll just forget about it, my reply pretty clearly said that I’m not interest.”

“Actually it pretty clearly said you were trying to hide it,” Quatre pointed out stepping up beside Duo.

“Damn it!” Wufei hissed about to toss his bag when an intense pain shot through his shoulder and arm. He gritted his teeth trying to force it back.

“Are you sure that shoulder is okay, you hit the table pretty hard,” Heero’s voice asked behind them. The three turned to see their two other friends.

“It’s fine!” He gritted out slinging his bag over his other shoulder.

“Right,” Heero agreed in a voice that said he didn’t believe the Chinese man.

Duo got that concerned look on his face again. “Wu maybe you should---“

“I’m fine damn it, now just drop it,” he cut off whatever Duo was going to suggest.

Wufei hissed as a hand fell on his left shoulder. He spun around only to be looking at a solid chest he recognized way too easily. His dark eyes slowly lifted to meet the blue of Treize’s. “Are you all right? You left before I could ask; I saw how you hit that table.”

“Shit, how many more people are going to ask?” Wufei demanded trying to hide his sudden blush with anger. “I’m freakin’ fine, now if you’ll excuse me.”

Only, the hand on his shoulder tightened a small bit, instead of releasing him, causing the pain to radiate more sharply. Wufei bit back another hiss, while trying not to flinch. “Your friends are right; it seems a bit more serious than that. Are you going to go to the care center?”

“Hadn’t planned on it,” Wufei grumbled finding himself unable to meet Treize’s concerned gaze. He wanted so badly to understand why the man cared and why he was starting to act differently around him.

“I think you should, it could be something serious,” Treize said watching the younger man closely.

“I’ll be sure to do that,” Wufei agreed if only to get away from the man. “Now excuse me.”

Treize released him, the look in his eyes almost suggesting he didn’t believe Wufei would really go. Wufei quietly stepped around him to continue down the hall. The other four followed in a strange silence.

Once they were out of hearing range Duo whistled. “You know Wu, he seemed generally concerned. I’d say he just might return those feelings Mil blurted out for you.”

“How many times do I have to tell you!” Wufei growled still somewhat angry. “I. Do. Not. Like. Treize!”

The other three looked at him but didn’t say anything. Duo just kind of smiled at the answer. “Are you sure, remember what I said before? You’ve changed how you act around him. You haven’t said anything in class lately, even when he catches us talking. You defended him when I thought he was so stiff. You can’t tell me you still feel the same about him...”

“I can and I will so just back off,” Wufei replied before storming off and disappearing into the crowd of students.

He slowed his pace when he knew no one had followed him. Looking around he found himself on that grassy hill he’d woken up to this place on. He didn’t know why all of sudden he was acting so angry. Why had Treize shown him such concern? If he hadn’t Wufei was sure he could easily brush whatever he had been feeling out of his system. Only now it seemed to bury those damn feelings deeper. He dumped his bag onto the grass before sitting down, his shoulder throbbing. This kind of injury in his own world wouldn’t have gained a look. While in this place everyone seemed to really care, even Treize. Was he really changing? Was he becoming someone else? He felt the same but that didn’t mean he wasn’t changing.

Laying back he finally let out a cry as his shoulder hit the ground. Was he becoming weak? He opened his eyes to stare at the cloud littered but clear blue sky. This place was absolutely beautiful compared to the world he had known before, that was torn by war.


	5. Dark Blue

# \+ Dark Blue +

A rustle in the grass drew Wufei’s attention, he rolled his head to see Duo approaching. “You couldn’t sneak up on a blind man,” Wufei commented as the man came closer.

“I know you wanted space and such but I was getting worried,” Duo said seeming to ignore Wufei’s observation.

“Sorry about that,” Wufei mumbled turning to look back at the sky.

“I know,” Duo said with a shrug in his voice. “I shouldn’t have said all that, you know better how you feel than I do.”

“You’re probably right though,” Wufei said as Duo’s shadow fell over him, the braided man sitting down beside him.

“I’m just going to leave that alone,” Duo’s voice drifted from above him. “But your shoulder still concerns me. Can I just look at it to make sure for myself?”

Wufei turned to face him, with a sigh he pulled himself into a sitting position. “All right,” he conceded as Duo raised his hands to push the sleeve of his left arm up.

Duo was careful as he exposed the shoulder, a dark blue and black mark almost covering it completely. “That looks serious maybe you should go and have it looked at.” Duo’s fingers gently probed the shoulder earning a heated hiss from Wufei. “It looks bad and doesn’t feel much better under my fingers; you might have really hurt it.”

“Are you a doctor, it is most likely just bruised, I didn’t feel anything break,” Wufei answered pulling the sleeve back down, biting back another hiss.

“If it doesn’t look better tomorrow will you please go have it looked at?” Duo pleaded.

“All right, if you’ll drop it,” Wufei agreed.

“Okay then it is a deal,” Duo said with a nod of his head.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Wufei started to say before pausing for a moment. “How come you haven’t made any move toward Heero?”

Duo blushed deeply at the question. “I just don’t want to lose his friendship... or make a complete fool out of myself,” Duo said in response.

Wufei couldn’t believe what he was thinking. Thinking of helping Duo get over his fears and get with Heero. He was no matchmaker but he felt an urge to help them get together. Yet it wasn’t just Duo and Heero but he also saw something between Quatre and Trowa. “Duo do you think there might be something between Trowa and Quatre?”

“Absolutely,” Duo answered. “They’re always together and I don’t know how many times Trowa’s defended the little blonde.”

“Just wondered, it looked like it,” Wufei replied lying back down. “If you want my opinion I say go for it. Heero may not openly act toward you like I’ve seen Trowa do but I still see something there.”

“Huh, are you giving me advice when...” Duo said almost shocked.

“Yeah so what, I’ll keep my opinions to myself from now on,” Wufei snapped out staring at the darkening sky.

“No, I was just surprised,” Duo said quickly. “My best friend had always made his thoughts known, and you actually repeated some advice he told me once.”

“Oh, well I was just telling you what I see every single day between you two,” Wufei said with a grunt.

“You have some good eyes then,” Duo said with a laugh. “It’s getting late we should probably head back, I’m hungry anyway.”

“All right I guess,” Wufei sighed slowly getting up. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his right shoulder. Wufei quietly followed after Duo lost in some strange thoughts about playing matchmaker, of course it would get his mind off his own problems with Treize.

 

Several days later Wufei sat beside Duo in the dinning hall, his left arm in a sling. They had wanted to keep it immobile while they had wrapped the shoulder. Heero and Trowa sat across from them when Quatre sat down beside Duo. The blonde looked at Wufei before speaking, “I heard that Professor Khushrenda checked to see if you went to the care center.”

“Quat lets not talk about the Professors today,” Duo said hoping to divert the conversation.

“Oh,” Quatre replied unsure.

“I heard you won some tickets Trowa,” Duo said starting a new conversation on a totally unrelated topic.

“Yeah to a concert but I already have tickets. Would you be interested in them?” Trowa answered holding the pair up.

“If you don’t want them,” Duo replied, a thinly disguised enthusiastic yes. Trowa handed them over and Wufei could see the braided man in a quandary. 

“Too bad I’ve got stuff to do, sure would have liked to have gone,” Wufei said making it clear he’d turn Duo down if asked.

Wufei could see Duo swallow as it seemed there was only one other person left, Heero. “Uh, Heero would you be interested in going with me?” Duo forced himself to say without too many stumbles.

Heero didn’t say anything for several minutes causing Duo to sigh. “Who is it?” He suddenly asked surprising everyone at the table.

“Oh, uh Aqua,” Duo said smiling; he was going to get to see his favorite group live.

“All right,” Heero said with a slight twitch to his lips, which Wufei interpreted as a hidden smile.

Duo opened his mouth to say something before Heero answered, but his lips hung open in silence at the two words. Wufei elbowed him in the side causing his mouth to snap shut. “Oh, all right great, we can all go together,” he suggested looking at Trowa and his obvious date Quatre.

“Sure, sounds good,” Quatre said brightly, both missing the twin looks of regret that passed over Trowa and Heero’s faces.

Wufei couldn’t stop himself from snickering at the display the two made. It earned him two frowns and two questioning looks. “Never mind, sounds like you guys are going to have fun,” he said stabbing at the meat on the plate before him.

“Are you sure?” Duo asked.

“Positive, I’ve got stuff I need to get done,” Wufei repeated putting on a cheeky smile.

The five left the dining hall several minutes later, laughing and joking amongst each other. They leisurely walked across campus back to their hall. The evening was falling upon the campus, casting it in shadows.

Two days later Wufei sat watching a fidgeting Duo on his bed. “It is going to be fine,” Wufei assured him. “Actually I think Heero wanted to go with you alone, just be your charming self.”

“That is so easy for you to say,” Duo replied. “You’d understand if you were going on a date with the profess.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that. Now get going or you’ll be late meeting them,” Wufei said pushing Duo out of his room and shutting the door.

The Chinese man sighed as he heard Duo walk away; he was doing all this to forget about Treize. He sat back down to work on his homework but found himself unable to concentrate on the subject. Sliding his chair back nosily against the tile floor he decided to go for a short walk.

The cool night air seemed to do little to calm him. He forced himself to think about his four friends and just how well they were getting along. He did truly want to help them but he also wanted it to take his mind off Treize forever.

A slight noise caught his attention causing him to look around. Wufei found himself in the campus park on the south end, near the dorms. The noise came again just before he was suddenly shoved forward. The movement caught him off balance, sending him to the ground in a heap. He whipped his head around to stare into blue eyes framed by long blonde hair.

Milliardo pounced on him sending his left shoulder driving into the dirt. Before he really knew what was happening the blonde was applying a lot of pressure to that shoulder, the pain excruciating. When it stopped he wasn’t sure he could even breathe. Milliardo kicked him in the ribs and stomach several times. “Not so tough by yourself, you piece of shit!”

After several more brutal kicks and Milliardo standing on his shoulder the blonde left him there, laying in a terrible pain and coughing up blood. He hadn’t cried out but he thought he just might pass out. Sometime later he slowly pushed himself up and inched his way back to his room. His shoulder was probably broken along with a few ribs. He made it back to his room finally and collapsed on his bed a mass of pain.

He realized he must have finally passed out because it took Duo’s banging on his door to stir him. He wasn’t able to move and when the braided man charged in his mouth opened to say something, yet nothing came out. The last ting he saw that night was Duo rushing over to him with that concerned look in his eyes.


	6. Stop Dancing

# \+ Stop Dancing +

Wufei woke up in the hospital not knowing how much time had passed. Duo’s face came into view not two seconds after he opened his eyes. The braided man was smiling but his violet eyes held nothing but concern. Wufei opened his mouth to say something only his throat was too dray and scratchy to create any sounds.

“Shh, don’t try and talk until I get you some water,” Duo commanded in a gentle voice.

Wufei slowly rolled his head to watch the braided man pour some water into a plastic cup. Duo held the cup to the edge of Wufei’s lips giving him small sips. After he emptied about half the glass Duo pulled it away. “So what the hell happened?” Duo demanded not even giving him a chance to say anything.

“Milliardo,” Wufei answered after swallowing, his voice sounding as scratchy as his throat felt.

“That prick! He just can’t let something go,” Duo said in anger.

“He surprised me,” was all Wufei offered as explanation. “How long?”

“Three days, hey don’t move,” Duo said as Wufei tried to sit up. “He broke your shoulder and cracked a couple of ribs. The docs reset and caste your shoulder while you were out. The guys were here earlier, oh and that Professor you want to pretend doesn’t exist has visited everyday.” Wufei started at Duo’s words, Treize had come and visited everyday. Why, he was only one of his many students. Duo continued talking seemingly not noticing Wufei reaction. “He really wants to talk to you about what happened. You can tell him and then press assault charges on that blonde ass.”

“I’m not a girl,” Wufei said getting his point across.

“So, guys have filed complaints before. Were you on campus?” Duo answered with a shrug.

“At the park, near the dorms,” Wufei answered his eyes showing what he thought of Duo’s comment. He felt his stomach tighten, sending waves of nausea through him. Only when he tried to get up the pain was almost unbearable.

”Hey where do you think you’re going?” Duo asked jumping from his seat.

“Bathroom, sick...” Wufei said surprised when a metal thing was held up before him.

“That’s what this is for, you aren’t allowed out of bed,” Duo said just before Wufei lost it.

Most of it was the liquid food they’d give him while he was unconscious. There was also acid and blood before he started dry heaving. After several minutes of that, causing his chest to burn, he stopped allowing Duo to pull the container away.

His eyes tiredly followed the braided man into the bathroom, when the door opened to allow a tall figure into the private room. His eyes widen as they meet concerned blue ones. “You’re awake,” Treize said approaching the bed. “So where is your friend?”

Wufei nodded his head toward the bathroom, finding the movement hurt. Duo stepped out of the bathroom only to smile when he saw their professor. He walked back over to where his chair sat between the bed and windows, placing the container back on the shelf of the table beside the bed.

“Mr. Maxwell,” Treize said in greeting. “How long has he been awake?”

“About fifteen minutes,” Duo replied looking at the clock.

“Has he talked?” The older man asked.

“Yeah, in fact he has some stuff to tell you,” Duo said before looking at Wufei, who shook his head no. “Tell him Wu or I will.”

Wufei looked at Duo, knowing he’d do just that too. He turned his attention back to Treize but just couldn’t tell him what had happened. “I fell.”

“Damn it Wu!” Duo burst in. “Tell him the truth!”

He looked at Duo his dark eyes telling his friend he just couldn’t do. He couldn’t tell Treize, he didn’t understand why the man was there. Duo opened his mouth, knowing he had to tell. “He was assaulted by Milliardo. The blonde jerk snuck up on him in the park.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Treize asked looking squarely at Wufei.

Wufei stared at his lap unable to meet Treize’s eyes. He didn’t really know why he couldn’t tell him, he didn’t really understand anything anymore. He thought he’d always hate the older man but he couldn’t find that feeling anymore. “I didn’t want to,” he spit out even though his throat burned.

“Well with a statement from you, I could probably have Mr. Peacecraft thrown out, he is already on probation with the cheating incident,” Treize explained.

“No,” Wufei answered surprising both people.

“But Wu...”

“What purpose?” Wufei asked interrupting his friend.

“He’d be gone.”

“They can’t keep him away,” Wufei simply said.

“Damn it! That asshole just can’t get away with doing this to you,” Duo said heatedly. “And all over a Professor who I know can’t stand him and his ‘I know everything’ attitude, always talking way to damn much in class.” Duo snapped his mouth shut as all the blood drained from Wufei’s face. “I’m gonna go now.”

Duo quickly vanished leaving Wufei and Treize alone in the room. Wufei really wanted to strangle the fool and his big mouth. Treize must know for sure now and it wasn’t even true he kept telling himself.

“Does this have something to do with me?” Treize asked sitting on the edge of the bed near Wufei’s right hand.

“No,” Wufei answered turning his head away to look out the window.

Treize sighed startling the younger man. “I wish you would talk to me. Why don’t you, you’re always so quiet.”

“Cause I have nothing to say,” he forced out trying to keep his voice under control.

“I don’t believe that, you are intelligent,” Treize said causing Wufei to look at him in surprise. “Yes I had heard what Mr. Peacecraft had said in class that day, and to be honest it pleased me.”

“Pleased you, what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Wufei demanded attempting to sit up again but Treize’s large hands restrained him. “Like I care what pleases you! I hate you, just leave me the hell alone,” the younger man lashed out unable to control or understand what was going on inside of him. He could feel the tears he had no power to stop or hide. Why was he crying?

“Shh,” Treize’s voice soothed, his fingers gently combing through Wufei’s hair. “I didn’t mean to upset you; I just thought you should know the truth about my feelings toward you.”

Gentle fingers wiped away what Wufei couldn’t. “Why? Why are you doing this to me? Why can’t I hate you anymore? Damn it!”

Treize seemed startled by the cried out questions but he didn’t pull his hand away. “You hated me?”

“Yes... no not you, another you...” Wufei babbled unable to stop himself. “He started a war, he killed... I hated him so much! So why can’t I hate you too, you’re the same!”

“Wu!” Duo called picking that moment to return. He approached the pair his eyes going wide at the tear-stained face, flashes of concern entering the violet hues. “Shit! Are you okay? Why did you tell him that stuff? I wasn’t going to tell anyone and then it wouldn’t matter.”

“But it does!” Wufei snapped.

“Mr. Maxwell I think you need to tell me what’s going on,” Treize ordered his fingers still gently combing through Wufei’s hair to try and calm him.

“Um well you’re going to think I’m crazy if I tell you this,” Duo said with a half-smile.

“I already do, now spill it,” Treize said with an authoritative growl.

“Okay, well um about a month ago the Wufei you had in class disappeared to be replaced by this one. He’s from another reality, a reality full of war. In that reality he died and well they sent him here to try again,” Duo said as Treize just stared at him. “Well in his world, you were a very very bad person and helped start a war. That’s all he’s really told me about it.”

Treize looked at Duo for another minute then at Wufei, whose cheeks were still wet but his eyes were closed. “I believe you.”

“You do?” The two boys asked simultaneously as Wufei’s eyes shot open.

“Yes, not that it affects much. Does explain some things though,” Treize said looking between the two of them. “Does anyone else know?”

“No... I was hoping he’d just forget about all that and concentrate on here and now,” Duo confessed earning a scowl from Wufei.

“That’s probably not very easy; this isn’t where he grew up.”

“Yes but it is better than that other place, at least it is peaceful here! He died in that place where he grew up!” Duo said passionately. Duo looked up startled when Wufei’s fingers gently caressed his hand on the bed.

“You’re right, since telling you I’ve felt like I’m changing. I just really don’t know what to make of these changes, how to deal with them,” Wufei finally said staring into Duo’s eyes.

“How about a day at a time,” Duo suggested with a smile. “I’m sorry about all the---“

“You were right though, it happened even though I had tried so hard to continue my past feelings,” Wufei interrupted.

“Why don’t you just say it instead of talking around the actual words?”

“The same reason you don’t ask Heero out.”

“Fine,” Duo said suddenly. “I’ll make you a deal; you just come out and say it and I’ll ask Heero on a date by ourselves.”

“Yeah right...”

“I’m serious, we’ll pinky shake on it,” Duo said holding his pinky near Wufei’s.

“After he leaves,” Wufei said glancing over at Treize who was just sitting and watching them.

Duo shook his head, “Nope, right now...”

“Oh fine,” Wufei said at last looping his pinky around Duo’s. “If it will get you to talk to Heero...”

“Come on,” Duo prompted after the other man sat there quietly for several minutes.

The Chinese man sighed almost over-dramatically. “Despite my past feelings, I lost the feeling of hate somewhere... I seemed to... have fallen for the Professor.”

”That’s not what you call him,” Duo said with a shake of his head.

“Come on...”

“Nope, I said to stop dancing around it.”

“Oh fine damn it. Treize, there you happy!” Wufei snapped.

“Very,” Duo said with a smile before getting up and leaving again. “Got to keep my end now.”

Wufei couldn’t look at the man still sitting on the edge of his hospital bed. Now it was out, he’d said it himself; he really couldn’t deny it anymore.

“Wufei...” Treize’s voice whispered very close to his ear. The dark haired man turned surprised, his face coming within inches of Treize’s. “I do truly feel the same way about you.”


	7. Believing In

# \+ Believing In +

Wufei sat in the hospital bed he’d been occupying for a little over a week now as they were keeping him there, not only because of his shoulder but also his ribs. Duo chatted away about his third date with Heero, earning a smile from Wufei.

“So has Treize stopped by today?” Duo asked catching the Chinese man by surprise.

“Why would he, I’m not his only student! He has classes to teach,” Wufei snapped.

“Touchy today,” Duo noted with a laugh. “So, have you kissed yet?”

“Excuse me!” Wufei was about to scream.

“Come on you can’t tell me you haven’t.”

“No, and I don’t plan to!” Wufei growled.

“Wanna make a bet on that?” Duo asked with a cheeky grin.

“What kind of bet?”

“How about I bet you a hundred bucks Treize kisses you, with your consent, before you get out of here,” Duo offered.

“All right you got a bet and you better have the money!” Wufei agreed with a snicker, there was no way he would kiss Treize or let Treize kiss him. He just didn’t know how to deal with these feelings so he decided to just ignore them, even if Treize claimed to feel the same. He noticed that Duo was just smiling at him. “What?”

“Nothing, just wondering if you knew that I saw Treize on my way up here. He’ll probably show up shortly,” Duo answered just before the door to Wufei’s room opened to admit the older man.

Wufei shook his head, “Why didn’t you say something before?”

“Slipped my mind earlier, I think I’m gonna go now,” Duo answered. “See you later Wu.”

“Don’t leave on my account,” Treize said but Duo only smiled and waved before leaving them alone. “Do I run him out?”

“No,” Wufei sighed rolling his eyes. “He’s just weird.”

“He’s your friend,” Treize said good-naturedly.

 

“Yeah and I don’t know how that happened,” Wufei said finding himself enjoying the sudden banter.

“It is good to see a smile return to that beautiful face,” Treize said taking the chair Duo had vacated.

Wufei stared at the older man his voice frozen by the sudden compliment. “Don’t ever say such things again!” He finally said turning his face away.

“Why are you so afraid if I show you any kind of affection or feelings?” Treize asked leaning closer to the bed.

“Because... I never wanted to feel this way; I just want to forget about them. They don’t exist, they can’t...”

Treize seemed to be taken back by Wufei’s explanation. “Do you think you don’t deserve such affections?”

“Such feelings are just silly dreams, no one can ever truly feel such things toward another person,” Wufei spit out his eyes closing tightly. “The only thing someone can really feel is hate and distrust.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I grew up... and in the end those were the only feelings I had left.”

“You must have felt differently when you were younger,” Treize picked out in Wufei’s statement.

“Maybe... at one point there was something else there... I don’t remember... I’ve already forgotten so much about my own reality. Being here... has made me lose my true past, I hardly remember how I grew up,” Wufei said his body sagging.

“I’m sorry but maybe your friend was right, maybe you need to let all of that go and live here and now,” Treize offered seeing Wufei’s eyes open.

“Why... why did she spare me? What was so special that she had to intervene in my journey to hell?” Wufei demanded.

“Why would you have gone to hell?”

”I killed so many people, innocent or not, if they were in the way I didn’t care. We were fighting for a cause that so many had stopped believing in,” Wufei answered his voice low.

“Maybe she thought you deserved something better, better than what you had and what you were going to,” Treize said just as quietly.

“I was only a tool... in the end,” Wufei said seemingly not hearing Treize’s words. He finally looked at Treize as if they had just sunken in. “But to just drop me in another life, to expect me to figure out just what this person had been like only to keep people from noticing.”

“You and the young man I had in class a year ago are very similar,” Treize commented.

“Duo has said the same kind of thing before, but it’s all just a big lie. I’m not that person; I don’t know who I am anymore.”

“Wufei...” Wufei looked around as the voice of the girl from before said his name. She was sitting at the foot of his bed, her face almost looked sad. “Do you not like it here? Do you really want to leave?”

“I...” This was his chance he realized, his chance to give these people back what they knew. He was surprised though when he felt a hand cover his own, he looked down to see Treize’s larger one. “She’s offering to let me leave... I should take it and return what should rightfully be here.”

“No,” Treize said surprising him. “I know this is hard on you Wufei but don’t give up. I know you don’t want to feel or care how I feel but I’m in love with you, this Wufei that has been in my class for a month.”

“How... how can you say that? I saw how you were toward me before you knew; you’ve loved the real Wufei for some time, not me.”

“No I liked the student who had been in my class a year ago, I didn’t fall in love with you until about three weeks ago when you refused to let Mr. Peacecraft get away with setting you up,” Treize explained causing Wufei’s eyes to widen. “And since then my feelings have only grown stronger. When you were hurt all I cared about was that you woke up, but then when you told me who did it I really wanted to go return the favor.”

“I didn’t tell you, Duo did...” Wufei whispered.

“True but my reaction was the same. You know if you leave you’ll really hurt him. He believes deeply about this being your second chance at a life better than what you had before,” Treize pointed out. Wufei had a vision of worried and upset violet eyes at the mention of how Duo felt about him being here.

“I just... if I said yes it wouldn’t matter. Duo would have his true best friend, not a cheap imitation who could probably never see him that way.”

“I won’t lose you, I think you were the true person Duo’s best friend was trying to hide,” Treize said leaning forward across the bed. “I won’t give you up without a fight.”

Treize’s voice was a whisper against Wufei skin, his face so close. He’s going to kiss me, Wufei thought surprised that he wasn’t freaked out. Treize’s lips felt soft and warm against his, not demanding but making their presence and feelings known. Wufei’s hand slid out from under Treize’s to drape around the older man’s neck.

When Treize finally pulled away Wufei had to force his eyes open. Only the little girl was gone, her spot at his feet vacant and empty. He glanced over at Treize a blush rising to his cheeks unbidden. “She’s gone,” he said clearing his throat.

“And you’re not,” Treize said in reply.

“Damn, now I owe Duo a hundred bucks, of course I could just say it didn’t happen,” Wufei commented more to himself.

“I think he deserves it.”

“You heard us,” Wufei stated instead of asked.

“Yeah, I had just reached the door when you two placed it, not that I was going to do anything that might help either side. I was just to let things go however they were going to,” Treize said seeing the scowl of suspicion on Wufei’s face.

“He’s just right too damn often... you actually called him by his first name,” Wufei said as if just noticing.

“I know everyone’s first name, I just feel it more respectful,” Treize defended.

“Everyone else just thinks you’re stiff.” Wufei snickered at the reaction his statement received.

“Is your answer no?” The girl’s voice asked in Wufei’s head surprising him. He nodded wondering if she’d see it. “Good, now live a little.”

“Hum, I may take that into consideration,” Treize said drawing him back. “Now what concerns me is when they release you, you won’t be safe since you chose not to do anything about Mr. Peacecraft.”

“I didn’t used to care and even now I don’t, if he is that childish no one can stop him,” Wufei said startled when Treize laughed. “What?”

“You’re not afraid of anything are you? Least of all a jealous rival.”

“He can’t fight, he got lucky once, but I doubt that will ever happen again. And I could care less about his feelings even if you hadn’t told me a few minutes ago that you... He’s acting more like a fifth grader than a college student,” Wufei explained. “It is not a matter of fear; it is a matter of common sense. He is hot headed so he does things foolishly and sloppy.”

“Still, it concerns me about your safety,” Treize said taking in everything Wufei had said. “I would feel better if I knew you weren’t his number one target.”

“All right,” Wufei conceded to Treize’s concern. “What do you suggest then?”

“Move in with me.”


	8. Stupid Child

# \+ Stupid Child +

“So when will I see my money?” Duo asked with a smile a few days later.

“When I get out of here,” Wufei answered with a scowl.

“I thought you’d be happy...”

“He asked me to move in with him,” Wufei said interrupting Duo who fell silent instantly. “Because he didn’t think I’d be safe on campus after they release me. What the hell am I supposed to say to that?”

“He might have a point, I doubt your shoulder will be healed before they release you,” Duo pointed out. “I mean the guys and I could tag along with you everywhere, except when we’re in class.”

“That’s just it... he suggested I do all my school work from the computer in his home until my shoulder fully heals,” Wufei explained almost sounding upset.

“Wow... he really wants to make sure you’re safe,” Duo said looking at Wufei’s troubled face. “Of course it also sounds like he wants to take care of you while you’re still healing. I mean when they decide your ribs have healed enough they will release you.”

“I’m not afraid of him,” Wufei insisted.

“Yes but you’re vulnerable with your broken shoulder and still healing ribs. I mean one blow and they would break for sure,” Duo pointed out concern shining in his eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Wufei hissed looking away. “I just... I’m afraid to get too close...”

“Too close to who, Treize?” Duo asked. “Didn’t he already say he truly loves you? I honestly think you are more paranoid about this relationship thing than I am, and it was you who told me to go for it.”

“That’s different...”

“How?” Duo asked crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

“It’s... I could see how much you two liked each other; it was all over you faces and in your actions. Yet when I look in the mirror, I don’t even see any feelings for myself let alone anyone else,” Wufei finally said.

“Since when have you looked in a mirror?” Duo asked sitting back up.

“In the bathroom,” Wufei answered looking away.

“How did you get to the bathroom? You know you’re not supposed to be getting out of bed yet,” Duo said jumping from his chair.

”I’m not an invalid damn it,” Wufei snapped.

“Yes but you could have hurt those ribs or your shoulder, or something else,” Duo replied just as angry. “I’m gonna go talk to one of the nurses, do they know you’ve been walking around?”

“No, and don’t you dare say anything!” Wufei said grabbing Duo’s wrist.

“Damn it Wu you could have made your injuries worse,” Duo replied with a sigh. “I think it might be a good idea if you do stay with someone if you’re not going to take care of yourself.”

Wufei’s fingers fell slack around Duo’s wrist as his mouth opened in shock. “Just leave, I don’t need anyone.”

“What’s going on here?” Treize asked entering the room.

“Nothing,” Wufei snapped fully releasing Duo’s wrist.

“If you won’t tell him I will,” Duo threatened. “You’re only putting yourself in danger.”

Treize looked between the two, Duo’s words worrying him. “Is there something I should know?”

Wufei kept his eyes focused on the bed causing Duo to sigh. “He’s been getting out of bed,” the braided man said before heading for the door. “And you’re wrong; you need someone just like the rest of us.”

“You’ve been what?” Treize demanded as Duo stepped out of the room.

“I just went to the bathroom,” Wufei sulked like a small child being scolded.

“The doctors gave you orders not to get out of bed,” Treize said sitting on the edge of the bed.

“They don’t hurt,” Wufei said in defense.

“That doesn’t mean they’ve healed fully, you could have really hurt yourself,” Treize explained his voice full of concern.

“Stop treating me like a stupid child, I’ve had worse wounds than this before and I’ve had to fight battles,” Wufei practically shouted.

“Wufei, the body you have now and the body you used to have are different. This place is different from that one, you aren’t as strong here. You weren’t trained for war here.”

“Stop it, no one really cares!”

Treize leaned forward invading Wufei’s space, surprising the other man. “How many times do I have to say it? I care, I love you... your friends care. Of course people care about you, me especially.”

“Why... why do you keep saying you...?”

“I love you? You can say it, that word won’t bite. But I keep saying it because it is the truth, and I will never lie to you.”

“Even if I lied to you...”

“When did you lie to me?” Treize asked somewhat surprised.

Wufei looked away unable to meet Treize’s searching eyes but also to hide his sudden blush. “That I could never live with you.”

“Ah, so is this reconsideration?” Treize asked his voice soft.

“No, I just...” Wufei whipped his head around in surprise only to find himself inches from Treize’s face, his voice disappearing on him.

“You just what?” Treize asked his voice and breathe floating over Wufei’s skin.

“I can’t do this,” Wufei whispered trying to put some kind of distance between them.

“Wufei I’m worried about you, especially when you are released. I know you’re not afraid of him but in your condition you are vulnerable. I only want to make sure you’re safe, I won’t let you end up back here maybe even worse next time. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Treize asked gently cupping Wufei face with his hands.

“Yes, but I just... I don’t want to get too close!” Wufei finally said trying to pull out of Treize’s soft comforting hands.

Treize pulled back seeing Wufei becoming even more distressed by their close proximity. “What’s wrong with that? I have a spare room you could use on the condition you don’t lock yourself in it. You have to come out for meals, to do your schoolwork, and just generally being social.”

“What kind of bargain is that?” Wufei asked getting himself back under control.

“It’s a safe one,” Treize answered.

“I could just stay in my room,” Wufei said in reply.

“Yes but then you would fail all your classes, at least this way you won’t lose the semester.”

“Damn it! Stop pointing out all the things wrong with my ideas.”

“If I don’t, who will?” Treize asked a touch of a smile to his lips.

“If I say no there is nothing you can do about it,” Wufei said smugly.

“I could go to the administration and tell them about the whole incident, now you could deny it but they will still look into the matter, since I told them as your professor. I don’t think I’d have a problem getting Duo as a witness to your confession of what had happened.”

“I hate you.”

Treize looked at Wufei surprised by the words. “Why, because I care and want to make sure you’re safe?”

“You and Duo can take your care somewhere else!” Wufei said glaring at Treize before turning to stare out the window. “Why here?”

“I’d rather not,” Treize said his fingers gripping Wufei’s chin to force him to look at the older man. “Wufei why are you trying so hard to distance yourself?”

“Just leave me alone, I hate you and don’t want anything to do with you! So just get out!” Wufei shouted forcing himself to stare into Treize’s eyes. Eyes that showed surprise and even hurt, like Duo’s eyes before.

Treize stood from the bed, remaining there a moment longer before turning and doing just what Wufei had requested. The Chinese man watched him go before looking out the window again. Had it started raining? No, he was crying again. Wufei laid there in the late evening light unable to stop his tears. He was ruining everything with all of them.

Several minutes later he pushed himself up with his right hand, standing on unsteady feet. He stumbled his way to the bathroom almost collapsing against the sink. He tried to wipe them away, yet they refused to stop no matter what he did. Grabbing for anything around him he felt a pain slice into his palm. It was only a disposable razor, not very sharp but it did break the skin.

Blood pooled in his palm to drip on the floor it rested against. Wufei felt his stomach tighten but didn’t care; he couldn’t even stand up if he had to. He was startled by the bathroom door opening, Treize’s large frame taking up the open doorway.

 

“Shit, what are you doing?” The older man demanded as Wufei buried his red tear streaked face behind his raised knees.

Wufei was stunned when Treize easily lifted him from the cold tile floor, cradling him close. Treize carried him back into the room, depositing him on the bed before hitting the nurse call button. “Now you are going to explain to me what just happened. I thought I’d give you some time to cool off.”

“What can I----“ A small red-head was about to ask when she saw the blood on Wufei hand and the floor. She immediately left the room and returned with a small kit, cleaning and wrapping the not very deep wound. “What happened here?”

“That’s what I’d like to know,” Treize piped up as they both looked at Wufei, who only stared out the window in some sort of daze. Treize turned to the waiting nurse. “I’ll talk to him then let you know all right.”

“I guess that is the best I’ll get,” she replied not liking it but accepting it.

Treize covered Wufei back up with the sheet and blanket before sitting on the bed beside him. “Wufei what is going on in that head of yours?” He asked gently combing his fingers through the soft black hair.

“I don’t know,” he finally choked out in a low voice. “I only wanted to stop the tears, the cut was an accident.”

“Why were you crying?” Treize asked gently.

“I’ve ruined everything... with all of you. Duo probably wishes I wasn’t here... and you, you...”

“I cherish and love you,” Treize offered at Wufei’s lack of words.

“But I said...” Wufei said finally facing him, “such terrible things.”

“Were they honest?”

“No,” Wufei answered dropping his eyes.

“I didn’t think so,” Treize said his fingers continuing to gently comb through Wufei’s hair; he found it seemed to help calm the young man.


	9. Warm Blue

#  \+ Warm Blue +

“Hey Wu I---“ Duo had started to say as he walked back into the hospital room, yet his voice deserted him upon seeing Wufei’s wrapped right hand. “What happened?”

“I accidentally cut myself,” Wufei said dropping his eyes.

“On what?” Duo demanded standing on the opposite side of the bed from where Treize was sitting.

“In the bathroom,” Wufei whispered.

“You know I hate to say this but I think you do need to stay with someone. Even if it is not with the Professor, I mean you can stay in my room, I’ll sleep on the floor,” Duo offered.

Treize smiled at the comment before deciding to come to Wufei’s aid. “Thanks for the offer but it is already taken care of.”

“Oh that’s good,” Duo agreed with a nod.

“You don’t hate me?” Wufei asked finally looking at Duo.

“Of course not, you are more than just my best friend, you’re like the brother I never had. But you are stubborn, especially when it comes to your health. I remember in junior high when you got really sick but refused to tell anyone, your parents, the teachers, no one. It took you collapsing in school for anyone to notice you were sick.”

Wufei stared at his lap as Duo told them about things he’d never lived. “I honestly wish I could share those memories.”

“Do you want to remember?” The little girl’s voice asked causing Wufei to look around but he didn’t see her. He was startled when he felt a small hand rest against his lower leg. He looked between Duo and the bed to see her standing there. “No room for me.”

Wufei unconsciously shifted his leg closer to the other, making a space for her on the bed. She jumped up, her curly hair bouncing, to sat down with her legs dangling over the side. “I can give you the memories but you must know it has a price. You must give up the memories of the life you led before your death. They are dormant but they are there if you really wanted to recall them. So I can erase those and replace them with the ones you’ve wished for.”

“Wufei?” Duo’s voice asked startling him, pulling his eyes from the small child.

“She’s here, the little girl I told you about before,” Wufei said seeing Duo’s eyes widen.

“What does she want?” Treize asked his fingers tightening around Wufei’s right hand.

Wufei watched astonished as the girl climbed over his legs and up the bed. She gently patted Treize’s hand that held his. “He’s not going anywhere silly.”

Wufei laughed at the action earning him questioning looks. “She...” he tried to say between breathes. “She just patted your hand like you would to comfort a child. I won’t tell you what she said though.”

Duo couldn’t help but snicker while Treize seemed to just look angry. “I think I can imagine, so why is she here?” Treize said silencing Duo.

“She claims she can give me the memories of this life but for a price,” Wufei said calming down. The child looked at him like she was curious as to why he stopped laughing. “I would lose the memories of my life before. I’m just...”

“I’ll give you time to think about it, give me your answer tomorrow,” she said before hopping from the bed. When Wufei looked where she should have landed there was no one there.

“She left, said she’d come back tomorrow for my answer,” Wufei said first looking at Treize then Duo.

“You know what Wu,” Duo piped up, “as much as I would love to be able to share memories with you, the memories you carry of your life before this make you who you are. I’m going to go get a soda; I’ll be back in a bit.”

Duo left, his words still filtering through Wufei’s head. Treize’s fingers gently squeezed the hand they held getting Wufei’s attention. “He’s right you know your life before made you who you are and who we have fallen for. Without those memories you aren’t that person anymore. But the decision is really up to you in the end,” Treize said.

“It’s just when I hear him talk about our youth, I wish I could see it myself like he does, but to lose the memories of my life before I was thrust into this one,” Wufei said looking down at his chest. “It’s just to choose a life I did live or a life I was shoved into. I guess I really just need to think... or maybe I’ve been thinking too much.”

“It is never wrong to think,” Treize said gently pushing Wufei’s shoulder length hair back from the younger man’s face.

“Would you... feel the same if I did say yes?” Wufei asked looking up at Treize.

“I don’t know, I wish I could say yes but I really don’t know,” Treize answered honestly. “Because you will most likely change, you won’t honestly be the person I have fallen in love with.”

“Would you... kiss me if I asked?” Wufei fought his cowardice and self-loathing at the sudden desire.

“I will do anything for you,” Treize answered tucking the loose hair behind Wufei’s ear.

“Would you do it... right now?” Wufei blushed even though he had tried so hard not to.

“Do you want me to?” Treize asked in reply.

Wufei stared at his sheets before nodding his head ever so slightly. It seemed that Treize really did care about him and deep inside he knew he felt strongly for the older man. No matter how much he tried to push it away or shut it out, the feelings were still there throbbing in his chest, with his heart. He blinked when Treize’s fingers gently lifted his chin. He couldn’t get out a single breath before Treize pressed their lips firmly together driving any other thoughts from his mind., giving Wufei only that to focus on. Treize pulled away what seemed like minutes later, but was probably only a few seconds. Wufei opened his eyes to stare into the bright but warm blue of Treize’s.

 

“I hear you’re getting out of here by the end of the week,” Duo said as he bound into the room a couple days later.

“That’s what they claim,” Wufei answered trying to shift on his bed. They had started walking with him up and down the halls and he found it hard to get into a comfortable position when they returned him to his room.

“I expect Treize will pick you up, you know if you want I could pack up some of your stuff and take it to his house for you,” Duo offered.

“I’m not moving in there permanently,” Wufei huffed shifting against. “And I don’t know if he is or not, I don’t think he knows they are going to release me. I haven’t seen him all day to be honest.”

“You know, I remember when it used to make your blood boil if I mentioned him visiting,” Duo noted. “And he’ll probably show up in a little while, he did have classes to teach today.”

“I know that, that wasn’t what I was saying, you take everything all wrong!” Wufei snapped. “It was a simple explanation of my answer to your question.”

“Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?” Duo asked surprised by the reaction.

“No, I just can’t get comfortable and my ribs hurt!” Wufei hissed.

“Anything I can do?” Treize asked from the door startling both young men.

“Yeah, you can deal with his foul temper today,” Duo said getting up. “See you later; hopefully you won’t want to bite my head off then.”

Duo left before Wufei could say anything in response. Treize approached the bed seeing the way the younger man fidgeted. “Let me help. Do you want to be higher up on the bed?” He offered receiving a nod from Wufei.

Treize gently lifted him from the bed before resettling him higher up on the pillows. Wufei sighed as he sank into his usual spot. “Thanks...”

“Not a problem,” Treize answered delivering a light kiss to Wufei’s nose. “So when do I need to be here to collect you and get you out of here?”

“Oh uh, they said it would be early Thursday afternoon,” Wufei answered strangely pleased.

“Hum, I’m supposed to teach but I think one cancelled class won’t bother the students,” Treize said seeing the hope glowing in Wufei’s dark eyes, he wondered if the younger man realized it was there. “Are you happy with your choice?”

“Actually yes, you and Duo were both right in the end. I didn’t tell you at the time but the girl smiled at my answer,” Wufei said. “The doctor said around another four weeks before the cast can come off.”

“Oh that’ll be right around winter break,” Treize said after figuring it up in his head.

“Duo offered to pack some things for me, only a few though,” Wufei mentioned. “Like clothes and school stuff.”

“That was very kind of him, and he can bring them to my office tomorrow, I’ll take them home,” Treize answered.

“Okay, it shouldn’t be a lot.”

“Whatever you need, if it is a lot I don’t care.”

It’s not permanent, Wufei told himself again. Not permanent, I’ll move back to the dorms once I’m healed and fine.


	10. Canopy

# \+ Canopy +

Wufei fidgeted in his seat beside Treize as they drove through a town he’d never seen before. The street was lined with pubs, shops, and small restaurants. “You’ve probably never visited town,” Treize offered as conversation. “Maybe one day we can just walk around, give you a little tour, it’s not very big.”

“Yeah,” Wufei agreed still staring out the car window. Wufei was surprised when they left the small town. “You don’t live in town?” He finally turned and looked at Treize.

“No, I live about a mile out of the city limits,” Treize answered with a smile.

“Oh,” Wufei said looking back out the window to watch the trees slide past.

“I gave Duo the address so your friends could visit,” Treize said glancing over at Wufei.

“Oh, that’s cool,” Wufei replied still looking out the window.

Treize decided trying to pull Wufei into a conversation was a lost cause. He turned down a small but paved road, following it through a canopy of large tall trees. The leaves had mostly fallen already allowing the afternoon sun to touch the road. Wufei started when a large two story, colonial style home came into view. “Is that where you live?”

“Yes, but I didn’t buy it, I inherited it,” Treize answered as he pulled up the long driveway and around the house to a three car garage. Wufei opened his door to get out as Treize cut the engine.

Wufei looked around the large field behind the home, full of trees and finely cut grass. He slowly followed after Treize into the house through double french doors. Wufei found himself in a nice sized kitchen and dining area. An island split the two, hiding the dishwasher where drawers should have been. Several bar stools sat on the other side between it and a large dining room table with six high back chairs. The kitchen was full of cabinets but also an iron cast stove. Wufei guessed it went unused because of the modern electrical stove he saw beside the double door refrigerator.

Treize led him across the tile floor to an open doorway. On the other side was a large carpeted front room, with a huge bay window facing out the front of the house. A sofa and two chairs sat around a glass coffee table, but the real focal point of the room was the large fireplace and mantle. Wufei wandered down the long hallway between the two rooms. He found a large room that was probably at one time a bedroom but had been converted into a study. A large bathroom was across the hall from the study with a double sink, toilet, and a freestanding shower.

“Wufei I’ll show you to your room,” Treize called from the living room.

Wufei reappeared to follow Treize up a flight of stairs near the front door. The wood floor of the entry hallway matched that of the steps. Arriving on the second floor the hall was split by the stairs. Treize pointed to the left, mentioning the large bathroom and linen closet. There was another door but Wufei couldn’t even guess where it might have led. On the right were two doors across the hall from each other. Treize opened the one on the left allowing Wufei to enter first.

The room was huge, bigger than his dorm room. A large double bed was the center of attention against the back wall, an end table on both sides. A dresser sat against the wall beside a large window. The inside walls were empty, making the room feel so much bigger.

“My room is across the hall, so I’ll never be too far away,” Treize said as Wufei took it all in. “I had the closet removed from this room several years ago, that’s why that wall is empty.”

Wufei wondered why but chose not to ask. He saw a couple of his duffle bags sitting on a large chest at the foot of the bed. Going over to them he discovered they were empty.

“I already put your stuff away, thought you might find it difficult,” Treize offered as Wufei had opened them.

“You didn’t have to, I could have managed,” Wufei finally said, his first statement since getting out of the car.

“It was no big deal, your books are in the study on the desk,” Treize replied. “Are you hungry?”

“Not really, had lunch at the hospital,” Wufei answered looking around again.

“Well okay, I’ll let you get settled then. I’m going to go back downstairs if you need anything,” Treize said turning to leave, only to stop at the door. “I’m glad you decided to stay here.”

Wufei watched him go, slightly startled by the comment. He sat down on the edge of the made bed, maybe he was surprised that Treize lived alone in this huge house. He wasn’t sure how he felt, he’d been nervous the entire ride over. He hadn’t known what to expect, but he never thought this. Duo’s jaw would probably drop the first time he came over, he wasn’t sure how the others would react.

Wufei turned to look out the window before deciding to walk over to it. He gently pushed the thin but tasteful curtains aside to get a better view. The yard was as spectacular as the house. He sat back down to take his shoes off, leaving them tied, and put them aside. When his sock covered feet touched the fluffy carpet he was shocked at how nice it felt as opposed to the unpadded one in his dorm room. He padded out of the room and down the hall back to the stairs. He became curious when he saw the door Treize had failed to explain. He approached it slowly his right hand reaching for the brass handle.

“Wufei I forgot to tell you a few things,” Treize’s voice carried up the stairs ahead of the man.

Wufei turned from the door not wanting to be caught snooping. He was a guest here; he should at least act like one. Treize appeared at the top of the stairs the moment Wufei had arrived back there.

“Oh,” Treize seemed surprised to see him there. “I spoke with your other professors about you staying here the rest of the semester. They said it would be fine to email them your assignments and I imagine you can get the lecture notes from Duo if you ask,” Treize finished getting over his surprise, but in the end surprising Wufei.

“You didn’t have to go through all that trouble, I could have talked to them myself,” Wufei said gruffly.

“How is that?” Treize wondered looking at him.

“I could have emailed them,” Wufei said heatedly. “I know how to contact my professors.”

“I didn’t mean to make it sound like you didn’t, I thought you meant face to face,” Treize explained his question.

“Can I use the phone?” Wufei asked deciding to just drop it.

“Sure, there is one in the kitchen,” Treize answered leading the way back downstairs.

He went to pick up the cordless but Wufei grabbed it first. “I’m fine and perfectly capable,” the younger man said moving toward the dining room. He held the phone in his palm allowing him to dial the numbers with his thumb. “Hey Duo,” he said when the other end connected.

He was quiet for a minute before speaking again. “I’m fine, I got here just fine. Actually I was calling to see if you’d packed my CD player----oh and some CDs---- great. Nope, I was just wondering-----Well you’ll have to come visit to find out. You are going to right?---- Tomorrow, oh okay----sure they can come, I don’t think he’ll mind.---- Yeah, so I’ll see you guys tomorrow--- around three okay.---- Yeah, later and hell no so don’t ever ask that again! Bye.”

Wufei hit the phone button to hang up and set it back in its cradle on the kitchen counter. He saw Treize sitting in the living room with several papers spread out on the table in front of him. “It is okay if the guys come over tomorrow around three?”

“Tomorrow is Friday, yeah sure that is fine,” Treize said looking up from a paper he was reading. “You’re welcome to have a seat.”

“Uh, okay,” Wufei said sitting in the chair opposite the one Treize sat in. “Grading?”

“Yes, an essay I had your classmates write. I’ll excuse you this one assignment,” Treize said looking back at the paper in his hand.

“Um thanks, but it isn’t necessary to do that,” Wufei said gaining Treize’s attention.

“It is fine, you have other classes to worry about and I think you understand this topic all to well,” Treize explained before returning to his grading.

“Do you like your job, teaching I mean?” Wufei asked but stared at the carpet.

“Yes very much, I enjoy giving my students knowledge and ideas that might lead them to more, better ideas about our world,” Treize answered yet his eyes never strayed from the paper in front of him.


	11. Routine

# \+ Routine +

Duo’s jaw had dropped the first time he and the others had come over. Wufei also noticed that Heero had stayed rather close to Duo the whole time they were there. He wasn’t really surprised when Duo told him Trowa and Quatre had finally made their relationship official. Thanksgiving had been a quiet holiday that Wufei had shared with Treize. The other four had gone home over the short holiday break. Wufei knew his parents weren’t expecting him from what Duo had told him before, they weren’t on speaking terms.

Today though, today was special. After a little over three weeks he was finally going to get the damn itchy cast off. He and Treize had fallen into a pretty normal routine in the time he was there but now he would finally have his left arm and hand back. Treize had cancelled another class to drive him to the hospital and Wufei noticed the older man was rather quiet, instead of trying to pull him into a conversation.

“Have you decided what you’re going to do after this?” Treize asked breaking the stillness that had settled in the car.

“Since I’ve turned in all my finals already I guess I’ll pack,” Wufei replied knowing that wasn’t what Treize was asking. “Actually could you ask me that after we get out of the doctors office?”

“All right,” Treize agreed as he pulled into the doctor’s offices parking lot.

Wufei had to wait thirty minutes before he could actually get in to see his doctor. As the man cut his cast away Wufei’s mind was somewhere else completely. Treize had more or less asked him if he was going to leave and go back to the dorms. Wufei in the past had told himself it was only temporary, he’d leave when the cast was gone. Yet now, he realized he’d gotten too close, too familiar with the routine and being around Treize all the time. Even knowing that he didn’t think he could fight it all anymore. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to walk away without crushing something inside of himself in the process. Damn Duo, he’d been right yet again. Wufei really did want to strangle the braided man.

“All right,” the doctor said pulling Wufei out of his murderous thoughts. “Let’s see if we can’t bend and flex those muscles.”

Wufei slowly lowered his arm, his shoulder stiff and tight from not being used. He flexed his wrist and bent his elbow at the doctor’s orders. The doctor had told him after a few days of therapy it should be fine and just needed to loosen up a bit. He gave Wufei some exercises he could do on his own at home, sending the young man back out into the waiting room.

What was presented to him when he got there froze Wufei in his steps. Treize was kissing a blonde, no he was kissing Milliardo. He had his hands on the long haired man’s waist. Wufei’s heart stopped in that single moment, Treize had lied to him. He bolted from the waiting room and down the hall to the stairs. He took them two at a time, not caring if he fell. He didn’t stop running until he reached the world outside. He gulped in several breaths of chilly December air, his eyes burning even though he promised himself he wouldn’t cry.

“Hey Wu, I came to see what the doc said,” Duo said approaching him from the parking lot. “You okay, where is Treize?”

“Never, absolutely never mention that name again!” Wufei said between deep gulping breaths.

“What happened?”

“He was, probably still is... he was,” Wufei said flaying his right arm wildly, unconsciously remember what the doctor said about slow movements with his left. “He was in there kissing Milliardo!”

“What?” Duo sounded and looked shocked at the exclamation. “No way, Milliardo must have done something. Treize has never liked him; he mentioned it once accidentally during one of my class etiquette lectures. Come on, we’re gonna find out what is really going on.” Duo started moving toward the office building.

“No way, I don’t care and I don’t ever want to see him again!” Wufei huffed when Treize appeared at the sliding doors.

“Wufei...” he called out, his own voice winded slightly. “Thank god I caught up with you.”

“Don’t talk to me; I don’t ever want to talk to you again. I don’t even want to look at you,” Wufei shouted his anger and hurt becoming too much. He turned his back on them both as he felt the tears he had tried so hard to keep inside begin to fall. “I hate you! How could you do this to me? No forget I asked it doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does,” Treize said in response.

“What the hell happened?” Duo demanded hoping his earlier observation was right.

“While I was waiting for you, he just charged into the office and took me by surprise,” Treize said his words directed at Wufei.

“You had your arms around him! You were fucking holding him!” Wufei screamed finally turning to face the other two, his tears clearly visible. 

“No actually I had my hands on his hips to push him away,” Treize said stepping closer to the dark haired man.

“You know what, that is just bullshit,” Wufei shouted his tears not stopping. “Why would anyone push someone away by the hips?”

“Because that is the best leverage a tall person has with another tall person,” Duo offered.

Wufei scowled at him. “Shut up, you weren’t there you didn’t see it!”

“No but I can see the gleefully sadistic satisfied smile on Mil’s face,” Duo said his head indicating the sliding doors.

Wufei turned his attention to see the blonde leaning against the wall. He was smiling but it was a smile of triumph, not happiness. Wufei suddenly charged him only to be grabbed around the chest by Treize’s strong arm. “You bastard, I don’t know what your problem is. It isn’t my fucking fault he never liked you. You’re really trying to mess up my life and I almost wish I could mess up your face, but you aren’t worth it in the end. Did you enjoy kissing him? I hope it was everything you’ve wanted cause you know what, you can have him.”

“Wu...” Duo was shocked by the final words, as was Treize.

Only Wufei spoke before anyone else could get another word out, “yep, you can have him in another reality.”

Now Wufei had that smug look on his face which only angered Milliardo even more. This time he was the one to charge forward, going after Wufei. He never reached the smaller man as Treize had decked him about four steps away. Duo laughed out loud as the blonde was sprawled out on the ground. “I’ve always told you Mil, you didn’t stand a chance,” Duo said before looking over at Wufei who had taken a step back in surprise.

Duo offered him his sleeve as the Chinese man went to wipe his eyes. “Thanks,” Wufei whispered after wiping away the rest of his tears.

“Not a problem, I think he finally gets it though,” Duo said as Treize approached them.

“Wufei I’m----“

“No, I should be the one apologizing for all that crap I said and well for not trusting you,” Wufei cut him off.

Treize smiled before pulling the younger man close. “How about we have dinner in town, my treat? You are welcome to join us Duo.”

“Uh thanks, mind if I bring a date?” Duo asked.

“Not at all,” Treize answered one of his arms releasing Wufei while the other slid around the dark haired man’s sweater covered waist.

“Cool, then I am game,” Duo said with a wide grin.

“Great, meet us at Devlin’s in thirty minutes?” Treize asked as the three started for the parking lot.

“Sounds perfect, see you there then,” Duo said before jogging off to his car.

“He’s gonna bring Heero,” Wufei said earning a laugh from Treize.

“Those two did seem to be getting along better in class,” Treize commented as he opened the passenger door for Wufei.

“I really am sorry,” Wufei said standing between Treize and the car.

“So am I,” Treize replied leaning down to steal a gentle but love filled kiss, surprising Wufei. “So, have you decided what you’re going to do after this?”

Wufei had to force his brain back into functioning to even understand the question. He wasn’t sure but he felt like what was going to come out of his mouth next was the right thing. “I think, I’ll cancel my housing contract,” he said before sliding into the seat.

Treize smiled as he closed the door and walked around to the other side to get in. They left the doctor’s office, heading toward the middle of town, where the quiet restaurant they would dine at was.


	12. Slight Chill

# \+ Slight Chill +

Wufei felt the slight chill in the night air as he laid on his stomach on Treize’s large king size bed. A pillow rested under his chest helping to prop him up as Treize lay on his back beside the smaller man. It felt weird to be there yet he couldn’t help but smile.

“So have you decided what you want for Christmas?” Treize asked glancing over into Wufei’s dark eyes.

“Not really, what about you,” Wufei answered nibbling on his lower lip.

“You with just a bow on would be nice,” Treize remarked with a straight face.

“What!” Wufei balked while blushing at the very idea.

“Kidding,” Treize answered with a laugh.

“You... you’re unbelievable,” Wufei huffed using the pillow under him as a weapon to hit Treize with.

The older man caught it pulling Wufei closer to him. “You know this bed is plenty big enough for two, if not three or four,” Treize said a smile in his voice.

“I don’t know where you’re going to find these three other people so late at night,” Wufei replied with a smirk.

“Now whose being rotten,” Treize replied pulling Wufei even closer.

“Turnabouts fair play,” Wufei answered with a snicker.

“In all seriousness though,” Treize said his fingers gently rubbing against Wufei’s cloth covered spine.

“Would you dance with me, if I asked?” Wufei said instead of answering the question.

Treize looked at him a moment before sliding free and getting out of the bed. He walked over to the stereo, his bare feet padded by the carpet. He hit the play button before returning to the bed and offering his hand out to Wufei. The dark haired man took it slowly as the song started to emit from the speakers. Treize easily pulled him from the bed into his arms. They began to circle lazily as words started to filter through the music.

//If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you//

“So why do you suddenly want to dance?” Treize asked his arm weaving securely around Wufei’s slender waist.

“Because I’d be able to say no,” Wufei answered his face buried in Treize’s chest.

“I understand if you’re not ready, it was just a thought,” Treize replied gently.

//If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I’d still feel for you//

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to,” Wufei whispered feeling the rise and fall of Treize’s chest against his cheek.

“We will just give it time, let things go as they will,” Treize said with a sigh, his hand running soothing circles across Wufei’s back.

“Time... I hope we have that.”

//And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart   
Until the end of time  
You’re all I need  
My love  
My valentine//

“I think we have lots of it,” Treize offered.

“Does Milliardo know where you live?” Wufei asked suddenly, pulling back to look at the older man.

“What does that matter?” Treize asked surprised.

“He could come here, he’s not just going to give up,” Wufei said removing himself from Treize’s arms.

“Duo seems to think he’s got the message.”

“Well Duo can be an idiot too!” Wufei huffed. “What will you do if he does show up here one day?”

“I don’t know, never really thought about it before.”

//All of my life  
I have been waiting for all you give to me  
You’ve opened my eyes  
And shown me how to love unselfishly//

“Well maybe you should, he isn’t going to stop trying to take you for himself,” Wufei growled. “I mean he put me in the hospital to get me out of his way. He’s not going to give up cause of one little setback.”

“I thought I made it pretty clear I wasn’t interested,” Treize said taking a step closer to Wufei.

“He doesn’t care if you are interested or not, he refuses to lose,” Wufei said stepping even further away. “I’m gonna go to my room now, I don’t really want to argue over him.” Wufei turned and left before Treize could say another word.

//I’ve dreamed of this a thousand times before  
And in my dreams I couldn’t love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You’re all that I need  
My love  
My valentine//

Wufei sagged against the back of his closed door. He didn’t know why he was picking this fight. Deep inside he was just overly worried of losing the man who had come to mean so much to him, to someone else. He just didn’t know how to trust, Treize or himself. He could still hear the song coming from Treize’s room, and it made him itch to go back and apologize. Apologize for bringing up that vile man and hiding behind him. After a long sigh he knew he had no other choice, his mind refused to let him think about anything else. He quietly pulled his door open to see no light coming from Treize’s room.

//And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart   
Until the end of time//

He ducked into the room, his eyes adjusting quickly. Treize was lying on his side on the large bed, most of it empty space. Inching closer he could hear the man’s breathing, he wasn’t asleep. Climbing on the bed he must have surprised him as Treize quickly turned over.

Wufei laid half on, half off Treize, his head resting against the solid chest. “I’m sorry; he just... gets to me when I think about how manipulative he can be.”

Treize’s arms came up to wrap securely around Wufei’s back. “You are all I need,” Treize mimicked the ending song.

//Cause all I need  
Is you my valentine  
You’re all I need  
My love  
My valentine//

Wufei found himself snuggling deeper into Treize’s embrace. “You’re right; this bed could hold at least four.”

“I only want one companion.”

“Good,” Wufei yawned using Treize’s chest as his pillow before he fell sound asleep listening to the older man’s heart beat in his ear.


	13. Morning Sunlight

# \+ Morning Sunlight +

Wufei couldn’t believe he’d let that happen, falling asleep in Treize’s bed. His only intention had been apologizing but the heart beat against his ear had been so lulling. The moment he had woken up the next morning he regretted his actions, he didn’t want to give Treize such ideas. Slipping from the bed he hadn’t even looked back as he fled to his own room across the hall. He had locked himself in and now sat in the large bed his legs pulled close to his chest. How stupid was he, to let his guard down like that. The late morning sunlight streamed through his windows but didn’t yet reach the bed.

A soft knock startled him, his eyes shifting to the door. “Wufei may I come in?” Treize’s voice was gentle on the other side.

“No,” Wufei answered his voice dropping.

“Well Duo is downstairs, he came by to see you,” Treize said. Wufei lifted his head, was this a trick to get him to open the door. “I’ll send him up,” the voice said before footsteps receded back down the hall.

A few minutes later the knocking on his door was louder and more intense than before. “Wu, let me in,” Duo’s voice came through the heavy wood.

Wufei slid off his bed inching closer to the door. He turned the lock and slowly pulled it open to see Duo standing on the other side. Duo pushed his way into the room past Wufei, allowing the Chinese man to shut the door again.

“So why are you locking yourself up here anyway?” Duo asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I’m an idiot,” Wufei answered his shoulders sagging against the door.

“Huh?” Duo asked confused by the answer.

“First I picked a fight about Milliardo and then I fell asleep in his bed,” Wufei huffed.

“What is wrong with that?” Duo asked startled by Wufei’s reaction to the idea.

“Damn it, I never planned to get that close no matter what, I’d even told him no, but then...” Wufei huffed again throwing his hands in the air.

“Okay, I do not quite understand this. So you started a fight over Mil but then apologized later. Then you fell asleep in Treize’s bed?” Duo asked wanting to be absolutely clear about the problem here.

“Yes.”

“And this is somehow a very bad thing that you fell asleep in his bed?” Duo asked his voice not patronizing.

“Yes,” Wufei exploded jumping away from the door. “You don’t get it! It scares the hell out of me...”

“What does and why?” Duo asked honestly confused.

“Who knows what could have happened!” Wufei answered his breathing heavy.

“Wu, you know he’d never push you into a physical encounter,” Duo said his tone soft.

“You don’t honestly know that,” Wufei snapped beginning to pace back and forth across the floor. “I mean, admittedly nothing happened but still...”

“Did you talk to him about this?” Duo asked genuinely wanting to help his friend.

“No, I snuck out before he woke up and locked myself in here,” Wufei answered. “You’re the first person I’ve seen since.”

“Well then you need to talk to him about this,” Duo said. “I can listen but I have no effect on your relationship, you need to tell him about these issues.”

“I just... it is so hard to tell him about this kind of stuff; I don’t want to... disappoint him.”

“I don’t think you could ever honestly do that,” Duo said offering Wufei a smile.

“I didn’t used to care what others thought of me,” Wufei said stopping his pacing. “If I got the job done it didn’t matter. But now... now I can’t stop thinking about how he sees me and that scares me to death.”

“All I’ve ever seen him look at you with is love and understanding, oh and some concern. You told me once what you saw and I’m telling you now what I see. He loves you,” Duo said standing up. “Please just talk to him about this.”

Wufei looked at his friend; yes Duo was his friend, someone he felt he could trust. He wasn’t sure when that had changed but he was secretly glad it did. Finally he slowly nodded getting a bright smile in return.

“Okay then, I’m gonna go,” Duo said moving toward the door. “I was actually just stopping by to ask you something but this worked out better. Plus I have a date in a few hours, have to start getting ready.”

“Good luck,” Wufei called down the hall to Duo’s retreating back.

“Thanks,” Duo said over his shoulder. “I’ll send Treize up on my way out.”

Wufei walked back into his room tempted to lock the door again, but only nudged it with his fingertips. He didn’t hear it click as it came to rest near the door jam. He sat down on the edge of his bed with a heavy sigh. Could he really talk to Treize about all of this? He wasn’t all that sure; it hurt inside to think he might disappoint the older man. Why did he have to come to care so deeply about this man? He was startled when a light knock sounded against his ajar door.

“Wufei?” Treize’s voice came from the other side.

“It is open,” Wufei said as invitation.

“I can see that,” Treize replied pushing the door open to step into the room. “I think we need to talk.”

“Yeah, I guess we do,” Wufei agreed with a sigh. “Can we have this conversation downstairs at a table?”

“All right if that will help,” Treize agreed allowing Wufei to precede him into the hall. Wufei walked numbly downstairs to the dining room table. He slouched in one of the chairs dreading a conversation that hadn’t even begun. Treize took the seat across from him, allowing Wufei to get as comfortable as he could before speaking. “What happened this morning? I woke up and you were gone then you refused to speak with me.”

“I...” Wufei looked at his hands that were clasped together on the table. “I never meant to fall asleep there, it just happened.”

“What was so bad, did I hurt you?” Treize asked his eyes glowing with concern.

“No,” Wufei quickly said. “I...It was just too close, anything could have happened.”

“Anything meaning sexually,” Treize clarified receiving a slow nod from Wufei. “Wufei I would never do anything to hurt you or you didn’t want.”

“I just, freaked. I’m afraid...” Wufei admitted slowly. “Afraid I’ll disappoint you in some way.”

“Wufei you could never disappoint me, and when I offered last night I hadn’t meant anything but cuddling and sleep to happen. I won’t rush you into anything,” Treize explained.

Before Wufei could respond the doorbell chimed startling them both. Treize got up to answer it leaving Wufei alone in the dining room. “What do you want?” Wufei was out his seat the moment he heard Treize’s first words upon opening the door.

Wufei stopped at the archway between the entry hall and living room when he saw it was the blonde ass who tried to ruin his short life here. “I came to offer you a real man, not a mere boy,” Milliardo said his eyes catching Wufei’s behind Treize.

“Then why are you here?” Treize asked coolly surprising Wufei.

Milliardo also seemed surprised by the response. “He’s no man, he could never please you. Probably too much of a pussy to do anything.”

Wufei charged forward at the comment. “Listen here you arrogant prick, no one cares what the hell you think. You’re just a jealous preschooler who is throwing a tantrum because he isn’t getting what he wants!” Wufei huffed approaching the blonde.

“How dare you!” Milliardo raged at the suggestions. “You could never satisfy someone as sophisticated as Treize, you’re just his pity case!” Milliardo suddenly buried his fist in Wufei’s still somewhat tender ribs, knocking the wind out of the smaller man.

“I suggest you leave before I have you arrested for trespassing and assault,” Treize said catching Wufei, who crumpled to the floor. He gently picked up the younger man his eyes still trained dangerously on Milliardo. “If you ever come here again I will not hesitate to call the police,” Treize finished with a growl before kicking the door shut in the astonished blonde’s face.

Wufei shifted in Treize’s arms, his hand coming up to caress the older man’s cheek. “Thank you for proving my thoughts wrong.”

Treize looked at him clearly not understanding what Wufei meant. “Shhh, just relax and breathe,” he said sitting on the sofa and cradling the smaller man in his lap.

“I’m not am I?” Wufei asked his breathing becoming easier.

“Not what?” Treize wondered holding the Chinese man close.

“A pity case...”

“No, he has no idea what he’s talking about, just forget about him,” Treize answered before kissing Wufei’s forehead. “You are my beloved and cherished lover. Now what was that comment before about proving your thoughts wrong?”

“I just...” Wufei sighed his hand covering his side. “I thought that if he did show up here you would change your mind.”

“Wufei how many times must I say this?” Treize asked with his own sigh. “I love you and even if you weren’t here I wouldn’t go near him.”

Wufei suddenly smiled but then he looked thoughtful. “I guess Duo was right again.”

“What does Duo have to do with anything?” Treize asked surprised by the comment.

“He told me I should just talk to you about what happened,” Wufei said.

“Oh, no wonder he told me your door was open on his way out,” Treize said with a smile.

“Yeah he likes to get into other people’s business,” Wufei huffed trying to pull himself out of Treize’s lap.

“You could just ask, I’d help,” Treize offered with a smile as Wufei was trying to get up without actually touching him. Wufei gave him a heated look which only caused Treize to laugh. “I can’t be that uncomfortable.”

“Not really,” Wufei said absently as he tried to squirm free.

“So if I am comfortable, then why are you trying so hard to get up?” Treize asked with a smile.

“Cause I’m not comfortable,” Wufei finally said about to give up.

He was suddenly lifted and set on his feet in front of where Treize was sitting. Wufei hadn’t realized until that moment just how strong Treize was. “How about I make us some lunch?” Treize offered standing up as well.

“I’m sorry,” Wufei whispered looking down at his feet.

“For what?” Treize asked gently.

“For everything,” Wufei answered before bolting from the room and half falling up the stairs to hide in his own.

“Wufei,” Treize was there not a minute after he shut the door, “you have nothing be sorry for, I didn’t mean to frighten or hurt you. If I had known you would have been so uncomfortable I wouldn’t have done it. Can we talk about this face to face?”

“I... don’t know,” Wufei answered trying to hide his sobs. Damn it, why the hell was he crying again. His chest and ribs hurt from the effort not to be heard.

“I think we need to, I’m coming in,” Treize said starting to push the door open.

“No!” Wufei shouted his hands flying up to wipe at his face.

Treize stepped into the room ignoring Wufei’s request. He approached the smaller man who sat on the bed. Kneeling down so that he was eye level, Treize could clearly see he’d been crying. “Wufei, I should be the one apologizing. You told me how you felt about intimacy and yet I did that,” Treize said his fingers gently wiping away what Wufei had missed.

“But... maybe he is right...” Wufei said his face falling into his hands.

“No,” Treize replied taking Wufei shoulders firmly in his hands and shaking the younger man. “Don’t ever think that! You just being here makes me happy; I don’t need anything beyond that.”

Wufei finally looked at the older man, his dark eyes searching. “You’re happy?”

“Extremely,” Treize answered.

Wufei suddenly crumpled against the other man’s chest his fingers gripping Treize’s sweater. Treize wrapped his arms tightly around Wufei’s shoulders. Wufei had stopped crying but his shoulders still trembled in Treize’s embrace. “You put up with so much from me... why?”

“I don’t want or need anything else,” Treize assured him keeping the Chinese man close.


	14. Intimate

# \+ Intimate +

Wufei sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs being kept warm by the glowing fire. He picked up his book from the coffee table where he’d set it when the phone had rung. Treize had been in the shower, which had left him no choice but to answer it. The person on the other end was some kind of sales person, of course, that seemed like the only people who called. Duo would just come over so he had no reason to call. Wufei opened his book with a sigh, his legs curling up under him in the chair. He returned to his spot becoming engrossed in the story once more.

“Who was on the phone?” Treize asked, coming down the stairs, startling Wufei from the page he was reading.

“Someone wanting to sell you a long distance plan,” Wufei answered looking up to see Treize was wearing a pair of black jeans and a navy sweater.

“Are you cold?” Treize asked stepping into the front room.

“No, it is very nice in here, the fire helped warm the room considerably,” Wufei answered with a shake of his head.

Treize sat down on the couch his long legs extending under the coffee table as he stretched. “Have you given any thoughts about next semester?”

“I don’t think I’m going to attend,” Wufei answered setting the open book on his knee. “I need to figure out what ‘I’ had been doing and if I want to pursue that.”

“Don’t quit,” Treize said looking at Wufei.

“I will go back, I was only going to take this semester off,” Wufei replied pulling his legs tighter under him while still balancing the open book on his knee.

“That is good, I’m glad to hear that,” Treize said pulling his legs back and standing up from the couch. “Want something to drink while I’m in there?”

“No thank you, I’m fine,” Wufei answered picking his book up again.

“What are you reading?” Treize asked moving toward the kitchen.

Wufei set the book back down, “I just picked something from one of the shelves in your study.”

“This is your home now too,” Treize said reappearing with a glass of dark liquid in his hand.

“I just... they are yours,” he pointed out picking the book up only to hide behind it.

“Yes, I’ll agree the book is but you’ve said the same thing about other things,” Treize explained sitting back down on the couch. “Like the person who called, the fact that you don’t like answering the phone.”

“This is your home, no one knows I’m here,” Wufei said suddenly angry.

“What you meant to say is staying here right?” Treize interrupted his manner calm.

“No, that wasn’t what I said!”

“But it is what you wanted to say. Didn’t the fact that we moved everything from your dorm room tell you I wanted to live with you permanently; I want this to be our home? Where you are comfortable to answer the phone or door. Of course no one likes listening to those telemarketers,” Treize explained leaning forward.

“I don’t know if I can really... you’ve lived here all your life, I assume, I just can’t call anything mine, it isn’t.”

“Actually I inherited this home from my Aunt,” Treize admitted, “but yes I spent a lot of my youth here. Everything in your room is yours, that room is yours, the kitchen is ours. Don’t you see what I’m saying?”

“I just... it is hard to say it is mine...” Wufei muttered with a shrug.

“You’ve said it to Duo before,” Treize pointed out.

“That was only because...” Wufei suddenly blushed bright red, “never mind.”

“I heard your conversation, or at least Duo’s side for the most part, he can be amazingly loud,” Treize offered seeing Wufei’s blush darken.

“Yes,” Wufei mumbled, “especially when he is doing it on purpose.”

Treize laughed setting the drink he’d about to sip back down. “Yes I kind of figured that. I won’t push you; take all the time you need to adjust.”

Wufei looked at him before gingerly unfolding his legs and standing up. He placed the now closed, book on the table as he stepped over to the couch. The carpet was soft against his bare feet but also warm. He plopped down on the couch near Treize, moving to cuddle closer to the older man. Treize instinctively slipped his arm around Wufei’s shoulder holding him close.

”What for is the reason I am getting a wonderful cuddle?” Treize asked a smile on his face.

“Cause I wanted to,” Wufei answered before burying his face against Treize’s shoulder.

“Good enough for me.”

 

Wufei opened his eyes surprised that he had actually fallen asleep. He found himself laid out on the couch alone a thick blanket covering him. Sitting up he looked around but he didn’t see Treize anywhere nearby. As he pulled himself from the couch he noticed the sun was sitting low in the sky. He peaked into the kitchen and dining room to find it empty. Then walking silently down the hall the hardwood cold against his bare feet to find the study empty as well, turning around he came back to the front room. He was about to head upstairs when he heard the lock in the front door turn.

Wufei watched as Treize stepped inside, wincing when he pulled the key back out. Wufei surprised even himself when he stepped forward. “Are you all right?”

Treize looked at him throwing the keys on the entry table as the door clicked shut behind him. “Fine, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he answered pulling off his jacket and gloves.

“You didn’t, I woke up a few minutes ago to find you gone. Where did you go?” Wufei answered his eyes suddenly drawn to some dark marks on Treize’s revealed knuckles. He quickly grabbed the cool hand, examining it before looking at Treize’s face. “What happened, how did you get these?”

“It is fine, just a little self defense,” Treize responded his fingers wrapping around the ones that held his hand, warming them.

“You were attacked? It was Milliardo wasn’t it?” Wufei demanded.

Treize sighed looking at Wufei. “Yes but he picked the wrong fight. My hand is perfectly fine compared to him.”

“I can’t believe he attacked you!” Wufei growled. “What the hell was he thinking?”

“Guess he wasn’t but let’s forget about that, what should we have for dinner,” Treize suggested pulling Wufei close with the hands he held in his grip.

“Oh crap I forgot,” Wufei exclaimed looking at the clock. “I had promised Duo a night on the town tonight.”

“Oh, that’s fine,” Treize said not releasing him. “Dress warm, it is rather chilly out there.”

A car horn honked alerting them to Duo’s arrival. “Are you sure?” Wufei requested looking at Treize.

“Absolutely,” Treize insisted before gently kissing the smaller man. “Better hurry before he wares that horn out.”

Wufei ran up the stairs to pull a sweater over his tee-shirt and slip on some socks and shoes. He charged back downstairs grabbing his coat from the closet and waving before he bolted out the door and to Duo’s waiting car. He hopped in to see Duo smiling at him. “He doesn’t suspect anything,” Wufei responded to an unasked question.

“Cool, then, let’s go,” Duo said putting the car in drive and speeding down the driveway.

“You know I had almost forgotten, especially when I saw those bruises,” Wufei commented as Duo drove toward town.

“What bruises?” Duo asked curious.

“Milliardo attacked him this afternoon, oh damn he never told me where he’d gone earlier,” Wufei confessed with a huff.

“Maybe he has his own surprise planned,” Duo joked.

“I hope not, he seemed fine with me going out.”

“Little does he know, this is going to be so great!” Duo exclaimed with a laugh.

“I hope so... today he asked me why I don’t see the house as ours,” Wufei commented unsure. “I hope this settles it once and for all.”

“It will, it will,” Duo promised offering Wufei a smile.

Wufei sighed as Duo kept driving; he hoped so much that this would make it clear. He wasn’t good at expressing his feeling in the intimate kind of setting that had surrounded them since he’d moved in; he hoped he could do it now, when out of that setting.


	15. Crystal Flakes

# \+ Crystal Flakes +

Wufei stood silently, in the ever darkening night, watching Duo from across the square speaking on his cell phone inside the pay phone booth. He shifted from one foot to the other, a shiver sweeping through him with the wind; he was growing impatient if not anxious by the amount of time Duo was taking. What if Treize gets angry for being called like this, Wufei wondered all of a sudden. As Duo walked back over he felt his stomach tighten, causing him to pull his jacket a bit tighter around him.

“He is on his way,” Duo said when he was close enough to be heard without shouting.

“How did he sound?” Wufei questioned his stomach twisting even more.

“What?”

“Was he angry, overly worried,” Wufei demanded. “What if he gets mad when he gets here to see what you said wasn’t exactly the truth?”

“If he does, I imagine what comes next will change his mind,” Duo answered not only to reassure but also to calm down Wufei. “Now come on you have to play your part too.”

“I am,” Wufei snapped defensively, “I’m supposed to stand here and wait.”

“He’s not going to rush over if you don’t at least look the part,” Duo admonished with a shake of his head.

“No way, I know how he’ll react to that,” Wufei replied shaking his own head. “He’s probably speeding as it is.”

“Hum, then I better go to my hiding spot,” Duo said with a laugh before heading toward the cover of the pillars behind Wufei.

Wufei continued to shift his weight nervously, also trying to keep the cold away, when he noticed crystal flakes were beginning to fall. It was starting to snow, the first snow of the season even though it was already mid-December. Wufei sucked in a chilly breath when he spot Treize’s car pulling up the curb near the square.

Treize stepped out his eyes instantly searching, Wufei could tell even from the distance between them. He knew the moment Treize’s eyes fell on him, he could feel their concern. As he moved closer his eyes were searching Wufei’s shaking form to find proof of Duo’s story.

“Wufei...” Treize started to say but the Chinese man held up his bare hand to forestall the other man.

“The reason you’re here is because I wanted the whole town to know,” Wufei said before taking another deep breath of the winter air. “That I love you and I cherish my new home,” he practically shouted.

The few people who were still out on the streets turned in surprise at the exclamation. Wufei hoped his blush was hidden by the cold kissing his cheeks. Treize stood a few feet away from him and just stared, snowflakes collecting in his ginger hair. This caused Wufei’s stomach to suddenly revolt even worse than it had before, that he’d done the wrong thing. He was only able to keep the contents inside by sheer will power alone.

Then suddenly Treize smiled, doing even more interesting things to Wufei’s stomach. With three easy strides the older man stood before him, giving him a moment before strong arms encircle his shivering form. Wufei melted into the warm embrace, much as the snowflakes in his hair did, but his stomach refused to clam down. “Thank you and I love you too,” Treize’s voice whispered over his ear.

He wasn’t mad because of Duo’s slightly exaggerated story, so why didn’t that make him feel any better. His stomach was doing summersaults all their own, wanting to dispel everything inside. Wufei clamped his mouth shut, not wanting such a thing to occur.

“But why the story? I was worried about you,” Treize inquired noticing Wufei hasn’t said a word since his declaration of love. “Wufei are you all right?”

Wufei didn’t hear Duo come out but he did hear his voice. “Sorry about worrying you, but we wanted it to be a surprise.”

Wufei knew he couldn’t keep his stomach under his control any longer. He tore himself from Treize’s embrace, running to the cover of the trees behind the square. His stomach emptied the moment he got there, the upheaval only making him gag more.

“Wufei?” Treize called his voice moving closer.

Finally his body stopped trying to purge out his organs giving him a chance to breathe and speak. “No! Stay away,” Wufei cried his tears mingling with the snow.

“Wufei what’s wrong? I’m coming after you no matter what you say.” Treize’s voice held concern but also refused argument.

Wufei gagged again just as Treize stepped into the grove of trees. He was amazed he still had anything left in his stomach after the first time, but it seemed to be the case. Treize’s large hand soothed over Wufei’s back helping to calm him down. Finally after several dry heaves he felt like he just might be dead but it did stop.

Treize offered him a small cloth to wipe his mouth with, but he refused to straighten. His eyes were pinched closed yet the tears still slipped freed, he couldn’t face Treize. He didn’t even understand why he just gotten so violently ill.

“Wufei, I’m going to take you to the hospital,” Treize’s voice said piercing his fog of embarrassment.

“No, I’m fine,” Wufei finally said straightening up but still refusing to look at Treize.

“You just got sick, how can you say that,” Treize demanded.

Wufei finally forced his eyes open. “I don’t know why, I just felt like it after you just stood there with no reaction to what I said...”

“Are you saying it was just nervousness?” Treize asked wanting clarification as he searched Wufei’s dark eyes.

“I don’t know what it was... but I do feel better now.”

“Are you sure?” Treize asked concerned.

“Maybe something I ate with Duo didn’t agree with me,” Wufei offered wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his coat.

”Come on I want to get you somewhere warmer,” Treize advised scooping Wufei into his arms.

”I can walk,” Wufei protested weekly.

“Yes, but I can walk faster,” Treize reasoned stepping out of the trees and heading for his car.

Duo looked at them, worried, when they emerged and started across the square. ‘I’m okay,’ Wufei mouthed to him. Duo still looked unsure but nodded and didn’t approach them. He showed Wufei the action of using the phone, letting him know he’d call.

Treize settled the younger man into the passenger seat before getting behind the wheel and starting the car. The heater blew out warm air instantly, sending a chill all over Wufei’s cool body. The winter air hadn’t been numbing but it had been cold.

“Did you want to speak with Duo?” Treize asked noticing the braided man had disappeared.

“Already did,” Wufei responded. “Let’s go home.”

“All right,” Treize agreed smiling at the suggestion.

Wufei rested in the seat his eyes slipping closed as Treize turned around and headed for their home. Treize pulled into the garage keeping the winter weather outside. He came around to the passenger side to collecting the sleeping young man. Not wanting to wake him, he tried to remain quiet as he moved through the house and upstairs. He placed Wufei in his bed, deciding it would be easier to watch over him.

Wufei stirred several hours later, his head pounding to the beat of his heart. He lifted his hand, finding it heavier than normal. He looked around his eyes focusing but then blurring his vision in the dark room, it wasn’t his. He watched a large form enter the lit doorway, his eyes finally coming into complete focus on Treize’s face. The older man looked worried, his brow creased with concern. Wufei opened his mouth to say something but his throat felt raw, like a cheese grater had combed over it.

“Hey, I see you’re awake,” Treize said almost too loud for Wufei to bare, his head pounding even worse. “How are you feeling?”

Wufei closed his eyes feeling too tired to attempt an answer. Had he caught something, was that why he felt so horrible? His head hurt too much to really think about it. He felt cold and shivered under the blankets but he also thought he was sweating. A cool hand rested against his forehead making him realize how hot his skin felt.

“Wufei,” Treize called softly making him open his eyes. “I want to check your temperature.”

Treize held up something with a long narrow end and a blunt wider end. Wufei opened his mouth feeling the narrow end slide under his tongue. It was held in place as it beeped slowly before going off several times in succession. Treize removed it his eyes going to the blunt end where it must have registered the reading. “One hundred and one, maybe I should take you to the hospital.”

Wufei shook his head, finding the action made him dizzy and even more nauseous. He curled up not only to keep from getting sick but also to stop the shivering.

“Wufei there is something wrong here, first you got sick and now your temperature is over a hundred. Not to mention you’re shivering under three blankets,” Treize said gaining his attention again. “It could be a flu bug, from being outside earlier but I’d like to make sure just in case.”

Wufei lifted his arm, his movements slow and clumsy as he reached for Treize’s arm. Treize took his hand holding it tightly in his own but shook his head. “All right, for now we won’t go but if it gets worse I will take you no matter what you want.”

Wufei forced his eyes open to look at Treize, his gratitude showing in their dark depths. He’d had enough of that hospital; he never wanted to go back there for any reason. His fingers went limp in Treize’s grip as he slipped back into a hazy sleep.

Wufei’s eyes slowly opened, he felt bone cold as he tried to regain his senses. “Wow, look who woke up,” a familiar voice drifted over him. He turned his head to see Duo standing beside him. Something was wrong though, something in those violet eyes was all wrong. They were hard, all their innocence gone; their laughter and joy were false. Wufei finally tore his eyes away from Duo’s to look around. This wasn’t the room he’d fallen asleep in, it was full of machines. He saw Quatre sitting alone while Heero was sitting behind a black laptop.

Had it all been a dream of his unconscious? Yet it hurt, inside he was choking on the pain. He had started to enjoy it there, he was getting used to that place. Used to Treize, that kinder Treize who could never start something he taught his students about.

“We thought you had died,” Duo’s voice broke through to him. “Good to know you’ve decided to join us again. Of course it isn’t like we need your help. Well if you had been fighting it wouldn’t even had happened.” Wufei watched his features change, become more malicious. “I can’t believe they sent someone like you to fight for the colonies.”

His chest was in pain, it was constricting around his lungs making it impossible to breathe. He opened his mouth but his voice was lost in a silent scream. He was shaking, his whole body cold but warm at the same time.

”Wufei!” a gentle voice called into his pain filled fog. “Come on Wufei wake up. Wake up sweetheart, it is only a nightmare.”

Wufei’s dark eyes flew open to focus on worried but soft blue ones. Treize was sitting on the bed beside him his hand gently combing through Wufei’s sweaty hair. “Your fever has gone up; I’m going to take you to the hospital.”

Wufei shook his head with a mute no; his mouth firmly shut to keep whatever was left in his stomach there. Treize sighed but shook his head as well, “I told you if it got worse and it has, I would take you no matter what. If your temperature goes up any higher you are going to fry your brain. Now I am going to take you to the hospital.”

Treize removed three of the blankets covering his still shivering body; he wrapped the final one tighter around Wufei. Wufei found himself too tired to resist as he was collected from the bed and carried out of the room. Treize drove to the hospital in silence as Wufei floated between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Wufei wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he woke up again. He was in another one of those retched sterile hospital rooms, everything washed out in the plain white color all over. His gaze fell on ginger hair that stood out in a bright contrast to the white sheets. He slowly lifted his hand, finding it didn’t weight more than him, and gently combed his fingers through the beautiful thick strands. Treize stirred immediately his head snapping up to focus blue eyes on Wufei’s black ones. Treize smiled collecting the hand that had woken him in his own grip.

“Hey sleepy head,” Treize offered with a smile.

Wufei swallowed to see if his throat was still raw, it didn’t seem to burn with his saliva. “Hey,” his voice still sounded hoarse.

“Well at least I can tell Duo you’re not dead,” Treize said behind a grin. Wufei only shook his head, deciding his voice really wasn’t capable of long speech. “He did ask yesterday, I guess after four days one wonders. You came down with a major bug, but it seems to finally be going, your fever broke yesterday evening,” Treize explained to questions Wufei couldn’t voice.

So, all that before had been a dream of his fevered mind, he couldn’t go back to that place even if he had wanted to. Somewhere deep inside he knew he didn’t want to, he’d accepted this place found a peace he never thought he’d see in his own world. He not only found peace but he found another emotion he thought he would never experience in his lifetime. All the people here had shown him how to lead a peaceful life, he didn’t need a war to survive and live.

“I’m so happy you like it here.” Wufei turned to see the curly haired child sitting at the end of his bed. “I knew this place would be perfect for you. I’m sorry about the nightmares; your mind was torn between the two realities but in the end chose this one.”

“You did this?” Wufei’s voice was scratchy when he spoke.

“You’re too smart you were not supposed to figure that out,” the child pouted.

“Wufei...?” Treize’s voice interrupted concerned.

“Lady Fate is here, the same child from before,” Wufei said forcing the words past his tender throat.

“Why?” Treize inquired his fingers tightening ever so slightly around Wufei’s.

“Don’t know,” he shrugged still looking at her.

“I came to warn you,” she answered. “When you get sick like you were your mind will get caught, pushing you back into a world your body has already lost. They will be painful but if he is here,” she gestured to Treize, “I know you will get through them.”

“Is this some kind of side-effect?” Wufei asked his throat tightening around the words.

“You could think of it like that, yet what you might see never happened and never will in that place,” she said after a moment of thought.

Wufei decided it would be for the best if he didn’t mention this to Treize or Duo. They were only nightmares; he could get through them just fine. Treize would only worry unnecessarily as he could do nothing to prevent them anyway. Not to mention he didn’t want to think of Duo’s reaction and those concerned violet eyes turning on him.

“Aren’t you going to say something to him?” the girl asked with expectant eyes. Wufei shook his head no in reply, causing the child to blink. “Why not, you always tell him what I say.”

“No need,” Wufei finally said gaining a questioning look from Treize.

“This could be dangerous, he should know since he will be helping you deal with them,” the girl reasoned.

“No,” Wufei insisted his teeth clenched. “I can handle it.”

“Hum,” she replied thoughtful. “Are you afraid to tell him, I could bend the rules and do it for you.”

“No, don’t,” Wufei replied shaking his head harder.

“Wufei this isn’t safe,” she reprimanded her voice sounding older than she looked.

“It is my decision,” Wufei replied getting over his surprise quickly.

“I didn’t put you here to hurt them or yourself,” the older voice answered from the child’s lips. “I will tell him, only because you won’t.”

“Damn it, why are you all so pushy to talk! You’re just like Duo,” Wufei wanted to scream but his throat wouldn’t allow it.

“Because you don’t, especially with something like this. It doesn’t make you weak to admit you need help,” she admonished.

“Wufei what is happening?” Treize interrupted their conversation without realizing it.

“Nothing,” Wufei replied not looking at him.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing to me, you’re upset, why?” Treize pointed out.

Wufei grunted, “See what you did!” His voice was directed at the child.

“Nope, you did that, he can see how you’re feeling and reacting even if you won’t tell him why,” she answered staring back at him.

“I take it back; I think you are worse than Duo.”

“Wufei you know this is dangerous, these nightmares could get worse,” she explained in response. “You need him even if you refuse to admit it. Now tell him or so help me I will.”

”I don’t need anyone,” Wufei shouted.


	16. Heartbeat

# \+ Heartbeat +

Wufei coughed violently at the outburst his lungs kicking up the phlegm that hadn’t been cleared out yet. His body shook with the intense spasms of his chest and throat. A large hand began to gently rub his chest soothing the horrible coughs that only spawned more coughing. Wufei looked at Treize through watery eyes; the man was smiling and helping him even after what he’d said. Finally the spasms of coughing ended, leaving him breathing heavily.

“Hey how are you feeling, want some water?” Treize asked in a low soothing tone.

Wufei nodded taking the glass Treize offered in shaking hands. He tried to force his violent shivers away but his body didn’t seem to be listening. Wufei was surprised when Treize’s larger fingers wrapped around his own trembling ones, stilling them in that single touch, allowing Wufei to take a drink. He sipped from the cup, the cool water soothing his throat and helping to calm his ravaged chest. He finally pushed the cup away Treize taking it from his hands and setting it back on the table beside the bed.

“So you want to talk about it?” Treize asked looking at him.

Wufei shook his head not trusting himself to say something he shouldn’t or his coughing to return. He looked at Treize then turned away from the concerned gaze, his dark eyes falling on the child who watched him just as closely.

“Why not tell him, he cares about you?” she finally said the child’s voice back. “Didn’t what just happen prove that to you?”

Wufei looked at her his mind recalling the soothing hand that had helped calm his coughing fit. Yet these were still just dreams, nothing to worry over, and they only occurred when he got sick. It wasn’t anything that he needed to worry the others about.

“Wufei they could and probably will get worse,” the child pointed out breaking into his thoughts. Wufei stared at her his eyes hard. “I don’t have to read your mind; I can read your eyes. Just as I imagine he can read them. Wufei don’t do this to yourself or them, don’t shut them out when you need help it won’t hurt you to just ask sometimes. I told you before if you don’t say anything about this I will bend the rules and reveal myself and tell him.”

Wufei gave a hoarse laugh; he seriously doubted she would do such a thing. That would have to be more than bending some rule but flat out breaking it. Although she did appear to him, so he could be wrong. She crossed her arms over her chest, giving a huff as if daring him to call her on it. He decided he didn’t have anything to lose if she did it and he wanted to honestly know if she would. He silently shook his head no, giving his answer as it hadn’t changed.

“You leave me no choice,” her voice changed again, sounding so much older. He sat watching her but nothing had seemed to change.

“Wufei is that her?” Treize asked surprising him. Wufei looked at the older man before turning back to the child.

“Yes, I am the child Wufei spoke of before,” she answered, that young voice returning. “He hasn’t told you something important, that you must know.”

Wufei could feel Treize’s eyes turn to look at him. “He is good at that,” Treize commented as if unfazed by the child’s sudden appearance.

“Now are you going to finally tell him or do I have to?” she asked starring at Wufei.

The look sent a strange chill down his spine. “I ...” he coughed his voice still hoarse and sore from his fit earlier. He was surprised when Treize offered him the cup of water again. The man cared so much, making sure he was comfortable and safe. He took several sips before daring to try and speak again. “Earlier, that nightmare... I woke up in the world I had been killed in, yet it was even false. She claims it was because of my fever, that my mind tried to go back but had nothing to go back to,” he finally said at last. The child looked at him expectantly but smiled at the effort he was making, he sighed knowing exactly what she wanted. “Since my mind is at its weakest when I’m sick, she predicts I will have such nightmares again... maybe even worse.”

“Thank you,” Treize replied causing Wufei to look at him in surprise. “Thank you for trusting me to tell me that and even asking for help. I will be here for you, trust in me to always pull you through.”

Strangely Wufei felt he could do just that. Treize’s larger hand came up to wrap around his own, holding it in a warm comforting grip. Wufei realized the man was always comforting him, if not in his touch than in his voice and eyes, eyes that solely focused on him. “Will our life ever be normal?” Wufei ventured with a sigh.

“Doubt it, especially if you keep Duo around,” Treize replied with a smile.

“True,” Wufei agreed shifting closer to where Treize was leaning against the bed. “When can I go home?”

“I’ll go ask,” Treize said starting to get up when Wufei’s other hand shot out to grab his arm.

“No, it isn’t that important,” Wufei said his voice low. “Stay with me...”

“Of course, I would have only been a minute,” Treize explained sitting back down. “Why don’t you get some rest, I’ll be right here.”

Wufei glanced at the end of the bed to see Lady Fate had disappeared again. He did feel tired but he didn’t want to close his eyes. Wufei looked back at Treize to meet beautiful concerned blue. He was always concerned or worried about him. Showing him nothing but care and love, but Wufei still couldn’t trust it deep inside. If he did fall asleep would Treize leave, would he find someone who probably didn’t cause as much trouble?

“Hey, shhh, what are you thinking about,” Treize asked his voice soft and low as fingers gently wiped away tears he hadn’t realized he’d shed.

Wufei couldn’t answer that, he knew he was just being stupid. If Treize hadn’t wanted him, he could have left on many an occasion. Yet still he couldn’t rid himself of the raw fear eating away at him. He pushed the hand away only to have his caught in a strong protective grip.

“Please Wufei talk to me, something is hurting you,” Treize said staring into his eyes, reading them. “I can’t help you if you won’t talk to me, don’t shut me out.”

Wufei stared at him unable to pull his eyes away, the blue was so intense but warm. This afforded him no warning when someone entered his private room. “In here again, you must be a lot weaker than I thought. I don’t see how you could please Treize,” Milliardo sneered.

Treize was out of his chair before Wufei could even open his mouth. “What the hell are you doing in here? I thought I made it pretty clear that you were not to come near him again or do I need to teach you that again. Now get out and don’t you dare come back again.”

Milliardo looked truly surprised by Treize’s words. “I thought you had just been surprised before, you can’t be serious. Why would you want this runt?” Milliardo demanded.

“He maybe younger than you but he is more of a man than you’ll ever be. What is it going to take to make you understand I want nothing to do with you period?” Treize replied coldly.

“If he weren’t here you wouldn’t say that!” Milliardo growled. “I should have gotten rid of him when I had the chance.”

“Actually I would and did you just threaten his life,” Treize answered his eyes flashing. “I won’t let you close enough to carry through with such a thought but just to be sure I am going to call the police.”

“What?” Milliardo balked taking a step back, before a smug look crossed his features. “I can’t believe you’re just going to forget about the love we shared before he showed up.”

Wufei’s eyes widened expressing the feeling Milliardo’s statement invoked in him. Why hadn’t Duo told him about this before, he had said Milliardo was chasing the man but not that they had been lovers before. Was it a trick to tare them apart?

“What the hell are you talking about, trust me if that were the case I don’t think I would be here, I probably would have left this town a long time ago,” Treize snapped causing Milliardo’s eyes to widen this time. “Now get out before I call the police, you are not welcome here. And if you ever go near him again you will answer to me.”

Milliardo looked at Wufei then Treize before turning and walking toward the door. “This isn’t over,” he promised before leaving.

Treize started for the door when Wufei found his voice again. “It was a lie?”

“What he said?” Treize asked for clarification as he moved back to the chair beside the bed, Wufei nodded. “Yes, it was a lie if not I imagine Duo would have told you some time ago.”

“Maybe...” Wufei mumbled. “What did you mean you made it clear he wasn’t to come near me? I don’t need you to protect me or fight my battles.”

“That may be but I still want to,” Treize answered. “That day, my knuckles were bruised, it was a coincidence that I ran into him but I wouldn’t honestly call what happened next self defense. I don’t like him and I don’t trust him so tell me if he ever comes near you again.”

“I just told you---“

“I know,” Treize interrupted him, moving closer, “but just tell me please.”

“All right,” Wufei agreed feeling Treize’s forehead against his own.

“Thank you,” he said before leaning even closer and stealing a chaste kiss.

“Don’t,” Wufei said pushing him away, “you’ll catch whatever I have.”

“Maybe, I don’t care.”

“Well I do, I don’t want you to get sick because of me,” Wufei said before he could stop himself.

“Don’t have to worry about me so much, I’m pretty strong,” Treize assured him leaning close again to steal another quick kiss.

“Please,” Wufei pleaded his voice low, “I don’t want you to catch this.”

“All right,” Treize finally agreed seeing relief flash in Wufei’s dark eyes. “Now what were you thinking about before we were interrupted?”

Wufei sighed; he had hoped Treize would have just forgotten all about that but his luck didn’t seem to hold. “I was thinking you might leave if I fall asleep, that you’ll decide I’m not worth all this hassle and just walk out on me. And I don’t think I could handle that, not anymore,” Wufei said finally revealing and admitting to a feeling he had tried so hard to keep hidden. “I’m not used feeling like this.”

“I will never walk out on you,” Treize responded with conviction. “No matter what happens, I love you deeply and nothing will change that.”

“It is so hard for me understand why you feel that way,” Wufei admitted, “maybe deep down I do...”

“How long have you been here?” Treize asked the bed supporting his upper body.

Wufei had to think about that, the question surprising him. “A little over three months I guess, why?”

“How long ago did I first tell you I loved you?” Treize continued.

“A little over two months,” Wufei said the memory forever etched in his mind, no matter how many times in the past he’d tried to forget it.

“A lot had happened in that time,” Treize commented, “and at the end of the day my feelings haven’t changed. That is how I can say that.”

Wufei shifted even closer and buried his face against Treize’s strong shoulder. He fell asleep listening to the distant sound of the man’s heartbeat, knowing that he’d wake up to the exact same sound.


	17. Shopping

# \+ Shopping +

Wufei walked beside Duo while Heero took up the other side, Quatre and Trowa following behind them. They had released him a couple days ago, a day after he’d woken up, and it had felt like ages since he’d actually done anything with all of them. Treize had been pleased to hear he was going for a day out with his friends. Duo had several bags hanging from his fingers as they had decided to walk the town and do some Christmas shopping. It was drawing close, less than a week away, and Wufei had no idea what to get Treize or the four people walking with him. Duo had more than once ushered them out of a store so he could buy gifts. Trowa and Quatre also had a couple of packages tucked into bags, while he and Heero were empty handed.

He felt suddenly winded as a cold breeze kicked up, taking a seat on a nearby bench startling the others. “Wu?” Duo asked in concern sitting down beside him.

“Sorry, I just need to rest a minute, Doc warned me about this considering the virus I’d had,” Wufei offered in explanation.

“Oh all right, we can take a breather,” Duo said setting his bags down near his feet.

“You guys can go on ahead, I’ll catch up.”

“Nah, I’d rather rest a little,” Duo rebuffed as the other three nodded their agreement.

Quatre sat on the other side of the bench with a dramatic sigh. “I love seeing all the store windows decorated, people always get so festive around this time,” he murmured with a smile.

“Yeah,” Duo agreed, “I think my favorite part is putting up a Christmas tree before a cozy fire with your family and friends.”

“Are you guys going home this year?” Trowa asked.

“I am,” Quatre offered. “I’m leaving tomorrow, of course this year we’re going to have a guest.”

Trowa smiled at the comment and nodded. “What about you three?”

“Yeah, I’m heading home the day after tomorrow, same as last year,” Duo answered. Heero nodded choosing not to vocalize his answer like the other had. “That’s a yes, he’s leaving the same day I am,” Duo said with a chuckle.

Wufei looked at his lap knowing they were expecting some kind of answer, but it was still so hard to speak about Treize in front of them.

“You’re going to be home too right,” Duo said surprising him. “If I remember right Treize has a large cozy fireplace.”

Wufei stared at him, his cheeks reddening but not because of the cold winter day. He finally nodded when Duo just smiled at him warmly.

“I can’t believe how fast this semester went and all the crap that had happened,” Duo scuffed changing the subject.

“Yeah, but maybe he has figured it out now,” Quatre commented.

“Sure hope so and if not I’d like to give him a piece of my mind about all that shit he pulled,” Duo said with such venomous it surprised Wufei. “I mean you don’t just go messing around with Fate.”

Everyone stared at Duo in shock at what he said. “What? If you don’t believe in Fate, there is something wrong with you,” he explained to their open shock.

“It’s not that, it is just the way you said it,” Quatre ventured in reply.

“Oh, well I believe in it strongly.”

“What do we have here, losers r’us,” a mocking voice said startling them all. They turned to see Milliardo and a couple of his friends approaching.

“Why don’t you just fuck off and leave us alone,” Duo said dismissively, not even standing up.

“Actually I came to talk to the little coward,” Milliardo snapped before regaining his composure.

“Too bad, he isn’t interested in wasting his time with a piece of scum like you,” Duo replied still not turning to look at the blonde.

“Shut up, this has nothing to do with you, you braided freak,” Milliardo yelled earning him a growl from Heero.

“I’d keep those comments to yourself,” Heero ground out his eyes flashing.

“Jesus, I just wanted to speak with your friend,” Milliardo answered ignoring Heero’s threat.

“And as I said before he doesn’t want to talk to you,” Duo said with almost too much patients.

Suddenly Milliardo was on them before they realized he’d even moved. He grabbed Wufei and bodily jerked him over the back of the bench. Duo was on his feet as the others had moved to the Chinese man’s aid. Milliardo yanked him further down the side walk, Wufei too winded to fight him off. His two friends effectively blocked the other four from reaching them.

“Now listen to me, I told you this wasn’t over, too bad Treize isn’t here to help you now,” Milliardo said pulling out his switchblade.

Wufei finally got his feet planted the tried to shove the blonde away but the taller man’s grip was firm. Wufei’s muscles felt like jelly as he tried to fend the blonde off.

“Drop it,” a gravel hard voice said startling them.

Milliardo turned allowing Wufei to see the owner of the voice. It was someone he’d never seen before, the man was older about Treize’s age but he had a large frame. Milliardo spun around again to face him. “Tell Treize about this and your friends pay,” he whispered harshly before shoving the dark haired young man away and bolting across the street with his two friends.

Wufei collapsed unable to hold himself up on his shaking limbs, Duo was there instantly offering support. He hunched forward his body shaking as he tried to just breathe. “Thank you,” he heard Duo say. “I didn’t realize you’d get here so fast.”

“I made a promise and I keep my word,” the man said kneeling as well.

Wufei saw the five people gathered around him yet the person he wanted to see deep inside wasn’t there. Treize’s reassuring presence was absent. He shoved the thought away as quickly as it had come, he wouldn’t be dependent on the man. “Who are you?” He finally managed after regaining his breath.

“A friend,” the man answered mysteriously.

“Maybe I should call Treize, you don’t look so good,” Duo said distracting him.

“No, just give me a minute, I’m fine,” Wufei insisted grabbing Duo’s arm.

“All right,” Duo finally agreed with a sigh, not truly surprised.

Wufei finally stood up, his legs a little shaky. He regained his balance as his breathing finally returned to normal. “I’m okay, lets just go on and forget about this,” he suggested before noticing the man from before had disappeared.

“Are you sure?” Duo asked receiving a nod in reply.

The other three rejoined them after retrieving the bags they had left behind, Heero carried Duo’s. They walked silently unsure what to say when Duo suddenly piped up. “Okay we can’t let him ruin our last day together this year.”

“Yeah, he is just a jealous bully,” Quatre agreed before pointing to a shop. “Hey you guys want to go in here?”

Soon they had all forgotten about the incident as they picked up the happy mood they had before. As the hour began to grow late, they all were carrying a few bags of goodies. They loaded their cars slowly, none of them wanting the day to end. They wouldn’t see each other until after New Years.

“Hey I think we should do present swapping right here,” Duo stalled looking at the others.

“I like that idea, although I don’t want to give Trowa his gift yet,” Quatre agreed with a blush.

“Okay, we’ll present swap for those we won’t be spending the holidays with,” Duo compromised.

They all agreed before rummaging in their bags of presents. Wufei wasn’t sure about this, he wasn’t sure his gifts would be liked. He still honestly didn’t know these people all that well to buy them gifts. When they did exchange they had decided to wait for Christmas before opening them, knowing they could thank each other when they got back. Wufei felt kind of relieved but still anxious about his choice of gifts.

Heero and Duo drove him back to his home while Quatre and Trowa left in Trowa’s car. Wufei climbed out of the back seat, grabbing his stuff before turning to Duo. He looked at the violet eyed man coming to a decision. “Thank you,” he said before stepping back toward the front steps.

Duo smiled and waved wishing him a happy holidays and telling him he couldn’t wait to see him after New Years. Heero took off after that, leaving Wufei there in the cold alone until he heard the front door open behind him. Wufei turned to see Treize standing there in a red sweater and blue jeans.

“Come on, it is much warmer in here,” Treize offered gesturing toward the inside of the house.

Wufei couldn’t hold back his smile at the words. As he stepped forward something caught his eyes. He looked up to see crystal snowflakes beginning to fall from the darkening sky. He continued walking up the front steps only when he got close enough Treize wrapped him in a surprising but warm embrace. Wufei melted against the solid chest allowing Treize to pull him all the way inside out of the cold and closing the door behind them.

“Have fun?” Treize asked eyeing the bags with a smile.

“Yeah,” Wufei said before remembering the incident with Milliardo and the stranger. “Well most of it was.”

“What do you mean?” Treize asked as Wufei started for the stairs.

“Oh nothing,” he said not turning back to look at the older man.

“Wufei?”

He bolted up the stairs and to his room unable to take the concern and question in Treize’s voice. He sagged against the now closed door, dropping his bags. Why hadn’t he just told him, Milliardo really couldn’t hurt his friends? He’d even promised Treize he would tell him if he ever ran into the blonde, so why hadn’t he. A sudden knock on the door startled him.

“Wufei may I come in?” Treize asked on the other side.

Wufei pushed himself away from the door, grabbing his bags and depositing them on the other side of the bed. He sat down on the corner of the mattress with a sigh before deciding to answer. “All right,” he called out before the door was pushed open.

“Want to talk about it?” Treize inquired as he stepped into the room.

“Not really,” Wufei answered not meeting Treize’s eyes. “It was no big deal.”

“What was no big deal?” Treize pressed stepping closer.

Wufei stared at his hands knowing he should just say it. What could Milliardo do really? “We had a run in with Milliardo,” he said before hastily adding more information, “nothing happened.”

Treize sat down on the bed beside him. “Are you all right? Why don’t you tell me a little more about it?”

“I’m fine,” Wufei answered looking at him in surprise at the first question. “We were sitting at a bench; I had needed a moment to catch my breath. He showed up and started talking; Duo blew him off every time...”

“Go on,” Treize requested gently.

“He was so mad at that point he just grabbed me, jerking me over the back of the bench and down the sidewalk. I was still a bit winded so I wasn’t able to fight him off. Then some guy I’ve never seen before showed up and scared him and his buddies off.”

“Damn it, will he never get the message,” Treize finally said his anger more than clear.

“I told you, he doesn’t care he refuses to lose,” Wufei said not looking at Treize.

“Well neither do I, I will not lose you because of him,” Treize stressed gently pulling Wufei’s face around to look at him. “I guess he just can’t accept that. I need to go make a phone call; I’ll be downstairs if you need anything.”

Treize left Wufei alone in his room, one secret still between them. He had decided to leave the switchblade out of it; Treize would never know and didn’t need to. Maybe one day Milliardo would kill him just to get him out of the way or maybe Treize would keep that from happening. Why was the blonde so persistent, wasn’t there anyone else he could attach himself to? Why did he want Treize that bad, that he would go to such lengths? Wufei decided that maybe one day he’d ask the blonde.

Standing from the bed he knew he might as well go downstairs it was no use hiding up there. As he neared the bottom of the steps he could hear Treize talking in the front room. What he heard surprised him though.

“Yes, thank you, I’m glad he called you. I don’t know how much longer,” Treize said before pausing. “If I could be with him all the time I would but he would feel crowded by that.----Yes and thank you again.”

Wufei could hear him hang up the phone, deciding now would be the best time to make his presence known. “Who was that?” He asked stepping into the front room.

Treize turned on the couch to look at him, surprised for a moment, before gesturing to the spot on the sofa beside him. Wufei sat down unsure what to expect but what Treize said next wasn’t it. “Why didn’t you tell me about the switchblade?”

“What?” Wufei was surprised and it showed in his voice. “Who told you?”

“That doesn’t matter, why didn’t you?”

“Yes it does, are you spying on me?” Wufei accused jumping from the couch.

“No,” Treize said grabbing his wrist “I was trying to protect you. Now why didn’t you tell me?”

“It isn’t important,” Wufei grunted trying to pull his hand away but Treize’s grip was unrelenting.

“Yes it is,” Treize disagreed pulling him to sit back on the couch. “He could have seriously hurt you, even killed you.”

Wufei stopped fighting, surprised to see moister in Treize’s usually calm blue eyes. The man was crying... but why. Wufei’s free hand moved of its own will and gently wiped the unshed tears away. “Why, why are you crying?”

“Because I don’t want to lose you and it hurts that you didn’t feel your safety important enough to tell me about,” Treize answered his other hand taking the one Wufei had left resting against his cheek.

“I’m sorry, I never thought... I’m still not used to the idea that someone cares whether I live or die,” Wufei replied looking at his lap.

“I do, as do your friends,” Treize reasoned tipping Wufei’s chin up.

“Yes and boy does Duo have a mouth on him when he gets like that,” Wufei said remembering Duo’s reaction when Milliardo had shown up.

Treize smiled at the mental image that thought presented. “Yes I bet he does.”

“That man, did you send him?” Wufei finally ventured to ask. “I remember Duo saying something about calling him, and that he was keeping a promise.”

Treize sighed pulling back but not releasing Wufei’s hands. “Don’t get mad but yes. He is an old college buddy of mine, I asked him to watch out for you when I couldn’t. I don’t trust Milliardo as far as I can throw him, I wish I could. I gave Duo his number before you guys left earlier, just in case.”

Wufei wanted to explode but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Treize had only been concerned for his safety and it wasn’t like he was being followed by a pair of body guards. “I don’t need that much protection, I could have handled him.”

“Better safe than you getting hurt,” Treize replied choosing not to call Wufei on his bluff.

“What is his name? All he said was ‘a friend’,” Wufei asked.

“Well than that is all you need to know,” Treize answered with a smile.

“Oh fine, keep your secret, I really didn’t care,” Wufei huffed freeing his hand to punch Treize’s shoulder.

“That’s good,” Treize replied laying back against the arm of the sofa and pulling Wufei forward to lay over him. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Wufei consented as Treize’s arms wrapped around his waist and he laid his head against the solid chest beneath him.


	18. Ornaments

# \+ Ornaments +

“Wufei I thought we would put the tree up today. Would you be interested?” Treize asked pushing Wufei’s bedroom door open when he heard what sounded like something heavy being dropped downstairs.

He stepped into the front room to find one of the chairs pushed against the wall near the glowing fireplace, leaving a large hole in front of the bay window. He spotted Wufei sitting on the couch digging through what appeared to be a large box. He was about to step forward when the young man began to speak.

“Okay I’m not quite sure how to do this. God Wufei you can’t even put up a Christmas tree how lame,” he reprimanded himself reaching in the box to pull out a long string of fuzzy red stuff. “Okay this is... garland, those are lights and I assume everything else is ornaments.”

He reached into the box a second time to pull out something small and green with little red berries. “What the heck is this?”

Treize couldn’t take it any longer; he stepped over to the back of the couch leaning over it to reach the younger man. He turned the surprised face around to give him a warm kiss. “That is mistletoe,” he said after releasing him.

“Oh,” Wufei said blushing deeply.

“You should have said something, I’d love to help,” Treize pointed out sitting down beside him.

“I wanted to surprise you, not that I really know what I’m doing,” Wufei admitted.

“That’s okay we can put it up together and it will be just as wonderful,” Treize suggested receiving a nod from Wufei.

Treize reached into the box pulling out several small ornaments and placing them on the coffee table Wufei had pushed a little closer to the fireplace to allow room. He reached in again only to stop a moment and pulled out a single ornament. To Wufei it looked like a small green boot shaped ornament.

Wufei was surprised by the look he saw in Treize’s eyes. “What is it, is something wrong?”

“What, no, nothing,” Treize replied refocusing his eyes on Wufei. “This was my mother’s favorite ornament; she always had to tell us how she acquired it before we could hang it.”

“Was?” Wufei asked picking up on the past tense in Treize’s statement.

“Oh, she died a couple years ago of cancer,” Treize replied sitting the ornament down with the others.

“I’m sorry,” Wufei offered looking at the little ornament.

“It is all right,” Treize said pulling the younger man close, “I was just remembering our last Christmas together as a family.”

“You haven’t told me very much about your family, I’d like to know more about them,” Wufei requested softly.

“How about after we get the tree up?” Treize suggested.

“That’s fine, um I wasn’t sure where the tree was,” Wufei mentioned, “that’s why it isn’t here. I just stumbled upon this box in the closet.”

“Oh, I’ll go get it you can finish getting all the ornaments out,” Treize offered standing up and moving toward the stairs.

Wufei watched him go before turning back to gently pick up the little boot Treize had set on the coffee table. It felt so weird, seeing how the man reacted to such a simple thing, he’d never felt that way about any material possession. Yet as he held that little ornament he felt like maybe he had found something. He did wonder about the story behind it, wondered about Treize’s family. He honestly knew so little about the man but he cared so deeply inside. Wufei gently set the boot back down just before Treize came in carrying a large box.

“Here she is,” Treize said as he set the box down near the open area Wufei had cleared earlier.

It was a slow process to not only put the artificial tree together but to also decorate it. Wufei kept the small boot aside making sure it would be the last thing hung. After all the lights, garland, and other ornaments were in place Wufei handed Treize the treasured ornament. The older man smiled at him before hanging it right in the middle for easy viewing. Treize placed a lit up star on top, signifying they were finished.

Wufei stepped back only to remember the hand sewn brightly decorated cloth he’d found. He laid it on the floor, hiding the tree stand underneath as it went all the way around the base. He finally stepped away satisfied, to be surprised when Treize wrapped him in a warm hug from behind.

“It looks wonderful,” Treize praised as he held the younger man close.

“Yes,” Wufei agreed his hands coming up to hold Treize’s arms. “You know Duo had said the best part of this time of year was putting up a Christmas tree with a warm fire in the hearth.”

“I might have to agree with him, except I think you make it all the better,” Treize murmured resting his chin in Wufei’s dark hair.

Wufei blushed looking at the carpet unable to say anything in reply. “Maybe we should clean up,” he finally said trying to change the subject.

“How about I clean up the room and you go make us some hot coco,” Treize suggested still holding Wufei close.

“Um are you sure?” Wufei replied not wanting to leave Treize to have to do all the work.

“Positive,” Treize confirmed finally releasing him to begin colleting boxes.

Wufei nodded before turning and leaving for the kitchen. He realized he was bare foot the moment his feet touched the chilled tile floor. The suddenness of the temperature change to his feet sent a chill through him. He searched the cabinets until he found what he had been searching for. He pulled two mugs from another setting them on the island before filling the tea kettle with water and putting it on the stove to boil.

“I’m all done,” Treize said startling him as he started at the little pot. Wufei was even more astonished when he was picked up and set on the island near the cups of waiting coco mix. “Where are your slippers? This floor is like ice in the winter.”

“I got used to it,” Wufei replied a little angry.

“Cold feet are a one way ticket to a cold,” Treize reprimanded wrapping a towel around both of Wufei’s feet.

Wufei was so shocked that the tea kettle whistled before he could say anything in reply. Treize grabbed it from the burner and slowly poured some of the boiling water into each cup. Wufei used the spoon he had set out before to stir them both. The chocolate smelt rich as he hovered over them. He picked up the mug nearest him, it warming his hands instantly. Wufei took a small sip not wanting to burn his mouth, but he wanted to taste the molten chocolate as it rolled across his tongue and down his throat, warming whatever it caressed.

“Come let’s take this into the other room, much warmer,” Treize suggested.

Wufei set down his cup to jump off the island only to be taken aback when Treize scooped him up. “I can walk just fine!” He protested to the action.

“Not without some slippers,” Treize replied walking into the living room and setting Wufei down on the sofa in front of the warm fireplace. He returned to the kitchen to collect their mugs and bring them back into the other room. He plopped down on the sofa, leaning back against the arm and taking a sip from his mug.

Wufei grabbed his own mug from the coffee table before scooting between Treize’s spread legs; one was braced against the back of the couch while the other was hanging off the front. He leaned back against the solid chest taking a drink as he stared at the brightly lit tree. “What about that ornament made it her favorite?” Wufei finally asked.

“How she acquired it, she loved to tell that story every single year,” Treize replied his arm weaving around Wufei’s waist. “It had been the first ornament that was hers alone. My great grandmother gave it to her the Christmas after she married my father. A token that he had been accepted into her family, that was also the year my great grandmother had died, making it even more special to my mother.”

“Do you have any siblings?” Wufei ventured his curiosity peaked.

“Yes, a bratty little sister and rebellious brother. I’ve hardly seen them since I moved out here about six years ago, that was when my Aunt died and left me this house.”

“You must have been very close. Do you spend Christmas with your family?”

“Not since my mother died, we pretty much stopped talking after that.”

”Why?” Wufei wondered turning slightly to look at Treize.

“We stopped having things we could talk about without breaking into a fight. If it wasn’t one thing it was another, this house had always been a big issue.”

“They were jealous your Aunt left it to you?”

“Very, it never occurred to them that I was the one who had always been here to help my Aunt, especially when she fell ill. They weren’t, they hardly came around if at all. I do love my family we just can’t be in the same room without arguing, we’ve even argued about arguing with each other.”

“Your mother sounds like she was a very special person in your family,” Wufei offered turning back to look at the tree.

“She was, it was her that kept us from jumping all over each other. She’d always kept our home peaceful, even when she was too sick to do anything.”

“She sounds wonderful,” Wufei commented snuggling deeper into Treize’s loose embrace.

“She would have loved you, you would have been someone she would have fussed over,” Treize replied with a laugh.

“I don’t know if I would have enjoyed that,” Wufei said his voice sour as he placed his almost empty mug on the coffee table next to Treize’s.

“It would have been no worse than I already am, I learnt everything from her and picked up some of her habits,” Treize explained.

“Oh then I most assuredly wouldn’t have,” Wufei confided with a snicker.

“What?” Treize grunted his fingers moving swiftly to tickle Wufei’s side, making him wish the older man hadn’t found that particular vulnerability.

The phone rang a few seconds later giving Wufei a way out of the torture of Treize’s fingers. He half climbed half fell off the couch to grab the phone from the coffee table. He stood up moving toward the kitchen, taking several deep breaths before saying hello.

“Oh hey Duo,” he said a moment later. “So why the call---- he what---- when---- I can’t believe it but wow, congratulations then---- yeah actually you saved my life by calling---- no nothing like that freak! ----- Oh you did, he actually showed up there---- yeah, oh Heero did, well damn---- No, no everything is fine we just put the tree up---- oh you did too, that’s cool. ---- It was great to hear from you, see you when you guys get back, yeah bye.”

Wufei hung up the phone before been startled by an arm snaking around his waist and pulling him back against a warm solid chest. “Sounds like something interesting happened,” Treize’s voice drifted past his ear.

“Actually a couple things,” Wufei answered his eyes sliding closed. “Heero popped the question in front of Duo’s whole family, oh and broke Milliardo’s nose last week before they left.”

“That is wonderful and interesting,” Treize agreed slowly moving them back over to the sofa.

“I wish he would just move on,” Wufei commented as they settled back on the sofa similar to before Duo’s call. “I almost can’t believe Heero did that or well both things... but I think they’ve loved each other longer than I have been here.”

“It does seem kind of sudden, but like you said they may have loved each other long than they’ve been a couple,” Treize agreed with a smile.

“Are we a couple?” Wufei suddenly asked turning to look at Treize.

“To me we are,” Treize answered with a wink.

A knock on the front door surprised them both. Wufei quickly jumped from the couch moving to answer it. The hardwood floor of the hallway was freezing against his bare feet as he pulled the door open. Instantly seeing the one person he wished would just get a clue and move on once and for all.


	19. Icy Fingers

# \+ Icy Fingers +

“What kind of trouble do you want to cause now?” Wufei snapped stepping outside and shutting the door behind him. He tried not to stare at the white gauze covering Milliardo’s broken nose.

“Oh you’re not going to call your protector?” Milliardo sneered. “You should have seen what I did to that braided freak and I’m gonna do the same to you.”

“You never touched Duo, I know Heero broke that,” Wufei replied not rising to the bait. “I don’t see why you just don’t move on, isn’t this all a hassle?”

Milliardo’s eyes narrowed as he looked hard at Wufei. “Not that you deserve to know, but Treize is my first love and I will have him.”

“Oh my god, this is all because you can’t just move on,” Wufei blurted out. “You love him and want him even when he’s told you repeatedly he doesn’t feel the same, you are sad.”

“I can change his mind!” Milliardo defended himself. “And if I get rid of you that would make it a lot easier.”

“Doubt it, what do you know about him really?” Wufei replied calmly, he was tired of this man interfering in this life.

“I know plenty about him, way more than you do!”

“Right, did you know he doesn’t have a close relationship with his family? Do you know anything about his family?” Wufei asked calling the blonde’s bluff.

Milliardo looked at him his eyes flashing. “What does that matter? With you gone nothing will be in my way.”

“That matters the most, how can you love someone so much that you would do all this without knowing anything about them?” Wufei demanded surprising Milliardo. “I imagine there are a lot of people out there who would love to be with you, so why do you hang on so tightly to your first crush, I doubt you really know what love even is.”

“How dare you!” Milliardo snarled grabbing Wufei’s shirt.

“That is just fucked up really,” Wufei continued even in Milliardo’s grip, “all this hassle over a first crush... he wants to send you to jail for just talking about hurting me. What do you think will happen if you did? He would most assuredly call the cops.”

“You’re wrong!”

“Am I? Didn’t he say that when you threatened me in the hospital?”

Milliardo stared at him his breath misting in the cold late afternoon air. “I hate to say this but maybe you’re right... about all of it. God I fucking hate you!”

“So hate me and move the hell on,” Wufei answered wiggling out of Milliardo’s slackened grip.

“Fine, okay this is my truce then for Treize, but that doesn’t mean I still don’t want to kick your ass,” Milliardo said stepping back.

“Fine, so you will stop coming around here?” Wufei agreed.

“Yeah, watch your back in town though.”

“I’ll remember that,” Wufei snorted as Milliardo walked back down the driveway to where his car was probably waiting.

“Wufei what are you doing out here?” Treize asked after opening the front door a few minutes later. “Not to mention you’re still bare foot.”

He was surprised again when Treize scooped him up but he could only smile. “Nothing and well I forgot.”

“And how is that, your toes must be frozen,” Treize reprimanded kicking the door closed behind them.

“I didn’t really notice,” Wufei commented remembering why he had been out there in the first place.

“That seems amazing considering it is cold enough to snow,” Treize murmured sitting on the couch, Wufei nestled in his lap. He grabbed the blanket lying across the back and covered Wufei with it.

Wufei felt his body was warming quickly between the warm fire, blanket, and Treize’s own body heat. Night descended as they sat there leaving the room glowing bright red, green, and blue. “Is this your favorite time of the year?”

“It is now,” Treize answered with a smile in his voice. “Yes, I have loved this season since I was young. Between the Christmas songs and being with the ones we love, oh and the beautiful weather.”

“It is very beautiful,” Wufei agreed his toes beginning to warm considerably under the blanket. “Haven’t decided about that other stuff.”

“What, you don’t like Christmas songs?” Treize asked surprised.  
“Don’t know many,” Wufei replied looking at his lap.

“I will have to change that,” Treize assured him a smile lighting his voice.

“That so isn’t necessary,” Wufei said shaking his head.

“Sure it is, Christmas music is some of the most romantic,” Treize disagreed lightly kissing the top of Wufei’s head.

“Well too bad there is no radio in here and I’m too comfortable to move,” Wufei pointed out rather smugly that he’d found a way out of such a thing. He wasn’t sure he really wanted to go down the road the rest of that statement presented; it was hard enough to sit here in Treize’s lap and not fidget.

“Hum, there is a radio in the kitchen,” Treize replied gently lifting Wufei and setting him on the sofa, the blanket still secure. Wufei grunted as Treize stepped into the kitchen out of view.

He heard static a moment before soft music began to float into the room. Treize returned grinning as he sat back down on the couch beside Wufei. The smaller man edged closer hoping his movements weren’t too noticeable. Treize’s smile only widened before his arm suddenly draped around Wufei’s shoulders and pulled him closer.

“Care to dance this winter eve?” Treize whispered against Wufei’s dark hair.

“Um... all right,” Wufei agreed slowly as the song on the radio ended and another began.

Treize stood up again before offering his hand to the still seated Wufei. As he pulled Wufei to his feet Treize pushed the coffee table even closer to the fireplace with his foot, he easily pulled the younger man into his arms keeping the blanket securely in place. They began to circle lazily in front of the glowing tree, its light one of the only things keeping the room from total darkness. Wufei felt Treize’s arms tighten around his waist pulling him even closer.

Wufei rested his head against Treize’s chest becoming completely lost in the man’s embrace and their slow lazy dancing. The fire glowed softly keeping the room warm against the winter night outside, but it also helped to cast the room in a reddish glow. This afforded him no advance warning to what was coming next.

“Why were you really outside? Who had been at the door?” Treize asked snapping Wufei’s mind back.

“No one, no reason,” Wufei stumbled out still a little shocked.

“Why aren’t you telling me the truth?”

“I am!” Wufei responded defensively as he tried to pull himself free from Treize’s embrace, yet the taller man refused to release him.

“No you’re not,” Treize disagreed his eyes locked on Wufei’s.

“Yes I am, if you won’t believe me, just leave me alone,” Wufei huffed pushing against Treize’s chest.

“Why won’t you tell me, it couldn’t have been something so bad that you would resort to outright lying to me, I thought we were past that,” Treize said not budging.

“Damn it, what do you want from me?” Wufei half shouted his hands curling into fists around the corners of the blanket that he held.

“The truth,” Treize answered unfazed.

Wufei’s fists beat against the solid chest in anger and fear. He didn’t want to tell Treize about Milliardo’s visit, he was afraid of how the man would react. Yet his mouth opened and a flood of words he couldn’t stop poured out. “Fine, it was Milliardo, he came to try again. I just wanted to know why it had to be you that is why I was out there. And now I know that he won’t come back, he promised me he’d give up on you,” Wufei sagged against Treize’s chest as he ran out of words.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that?” Treize requested. “Not that I approve of you being out there alone with him especially dressed as you are.”

“What does it matter, he’s gone,” Wufei finally said still using Treize as his leaning post and support to remain standing.

“It matters a lot, Wufei he could have hurt you, or even worse you could get sick again from being out there like you were,” Treize answered his voice tender as he gently lifted Wufei’s chin.

“I was tired of him, always there, always trying to... I just wanted to deal with him once and for all,” Wufei shouted finally able to jerk free, yet stumbling backwards as he lost Treize’s support to stand.

“Wufei...” Treize started to say reaching for him.

“No damn it! Can’t you see how he had been forcing us to live, how he just wouldn’t let up no matter what? I couldn’t take that anymore... I was afraid he would succeed finally,” Wufei cried his body hunching forward before he collapsed to his knees, the blanket pooling around him on the floor. “What if he had... what could I have done... god I hate feeling so needy!”

“Oh sweetheart,” Treize’s voice was gentle as he knelt before Wufei and pulled him close allowing the younger man to bury his face against Treize’s chest. “He would have never succeeded, you could have just walked in the room and I would have come to my senses. I love you deeply, and yes he was a thorn but he would have never been able to get me away from you.

Wufei snapped back at the reaction, he had been expecting something completely different. He just still found it so hard to believe that Treize wanted him above all else.

“Don’t look so surprised, you’ll make me wonder if anything I’ve been saying has gotten through. If I have to, I will tell you every minute that I love you and you are all I need,” Treize said gently wiping away the stray tears Wufei had tried so hard not to spill. “Why are you so fearful that I might leave you? Even after all the times I’ve told you, you can’t get rid of me so easily.”

“I can’t let go of the idea.... that this isn’t real, that love doesn’t really exist for someone... like me, like I was...”

“Wufei that isn’t you anymore and this place is far different,” Treize insisted lifting Wufei’s face so their eyes would meet.

“You’re wrong,” Wufei said pulling away to stand up.

Treize grabbed Wufei’s wrist to keep him from running out of the room. “Why do you keep running away?”

“Let me go!” Wufei shouted jerking free and running out of the room. He didn’t know where he was going; he just knew he had to get out. He yanked the front door open to rush outside into the winter night. The cold winter air brushed his exposed skin as he stepped away from the house, her icy fingers caressed his chest through his tee-shirt. The snow began to numb his bare feet, causing him to stumble in the cold.

“Wufei!” Treize called chasing after him forcing Wufei to keep moving. “Wufei stop, you are going to make yourself sick being out here like this.”

He should have known this wouldn’t work, he didn’t belong here. Why hadn’t he just said yes when she’d offered those months ago? All that crap he’d said to Milliardo, he was such a hypocrite. What did he really know about Treize, about this whole place? Wufei was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t see a large branch sticking out of the ankle deep snow. His foot caught on it sending him tumbling forward while the bark cut into the top of his foot. He hadn’t realized how close Treize was until he felt the large warm hands fall upon his cool skin not a few moments later.

Treize easily lifted his shivering form from the snow, throwing the smaller man over his shoulder. Wufei squeaked in protest trying to fight free but Treize’s grip was firm. “We will discuss this inside, where it should have stayed.”

Wufei froze at the words, Treize sounded angry. He hadn’t meant to cause the man anymore problems than he already had. But yet it seemed he’d done just that. He hung limply over the broad shoulder his teeth chattering. He shivered violently as the warmth of the fireplace engulfed them when Treize stepped back inside. Wufei was dumped on the couch, the blanket from before being immediately wrapped around him.

Treize went into the kitchen to return several minutes later with some hot chocolate and a first aid kit. Treize handed the hot mug to Wufei, who immediately felt the difference in temperature against his hands. The older man sat down near Wufei’s covered feet on the sofa. He pulled them into his lap while uncovering the injured foot.

Wufei noticed how careful and gentle Treize was being as he bandaged the gashes the tree branch had created. “I’m sorry,” he whispered after taking a sip of the coco, it warming him from the inside.

”Thank god you weren’t more seriously hurt,” Treize replied his eyes looking up from Wufei’s now bandaged foot.

“Why do you care so much... when all I am is a big hassle?” Wufei asked softly staring into the mug of colored liquid.

Treize took it from his still trembling hands before collecting the younger man in his arms, wrapping the blanket tighter. “You’re not a hassle, not even when you run off and don’t want to talk. I can see how much this is hurting you. Wufei I will be here even if you let go, I will be here to catch you and keep you safe. That’s what love is, it is being there even if you are hated at that moment.”

“I don’t hate you,” Wufei said his head snapping up in surprise, before his voice softened. “I hate myself.”

“Why Wufei, how can you hate yourself when so many people love and care about you?” Treize asked his arm tightening as Wufei stiffened against him.

“That is exactly why, because people do care and yet all I offer is distrust and fear of getting too close to anything,” Wufei finally said his shoulders sagging.

“Wufei I know it is hard but never forget this place and that place are nothing alike. What you felt there doesn’t have to be what you feel here, there is nothing wrong with that,” Treize explained his voice gentle and warm.

Wufei knew on some level that Treize had hit upon something important. Deep inside he felt like he was betraying something, like his memories, by allowing himself to feel these new things fully. He had died there, it would only mock them if he allowed himself to feel emotions he thought were long dead and buried under the rubble of the war. Yet now he truly hoped the fighting had ended, without taking another one of them. That too felt like a betrayal, they would never want such childish thoughts or sympathy.

“Wufei let go of it, don’t allow it to rule your life here,” Treize said interrupting his thoughts. “The past is just that, nothing we can change, something we can only move forward from.”


	20. Family

# \+ Family +

Wufei laid on the couch watching it snow outside as the sun was hidden behind the bleak gray clouds. Treize had gone to the college to speak with the administration about the classes he would teach next semester. Wufei wondered why it all had to be decided so early, the next semester didn’t start until January and it wasn’t even Christmas yet. He shifted on the sofa turning to stare at the burning fire.

His mind wondered back to what they had discussed the night before; he found it so hard to do what Treize had spoken about. To just forget all about that world, and them, even if they hadn’t been close. If he just forgot about them, he felt like he was destroying something.

Wufei was startled by the ringing phone. Getting up he walked into the kitchen grabbing it off the island and hitting talk just before the answering machine could pick up. “Hello?”

“Hey Wu,” Duo’s voice came out. “I wanted to apologize.”

“Apologize? What for?” Wufei asked leaning back against the island, his feet cooling on the tile floor.

“Oh, uh your parents called here wanting to know why you cancelled your housing contract. I kind of let it slip that you had moved in with someone. They wouldn’t stop hounding us until I told them Treize’s address, so they will probably show up any minute.”

“What the hell? I don’t know how I’m supposed to act around them!”

“Well as I told you before you guys aren’t on speaking terms as of last year. So pretty much how you act now would be fine. They will probably flip when they find out who Treize is, be prepared. Is he there?”

“No, he had to go to the school for a meeting.”

“That is probably for the best, try and get rid of them before he gets back,” Duo advised.

“I have no idea when that will be,” Wufei said before he heard the doorbell chime through the house. “Gotta answer the door, talk to you later.”

“Good luck and I’ll call tonight to check up on you,” Duo answered before hanging up.

Wufei set the phone back down as the bell sounded again. He took a deep breath before going to answer the door. He pulled it open to see an older man and woman standing there, remembering them from that photograph.

“What do you think you’re doing young man,” the woman said before Wufei could even open his mouth. “Why have you moved in with someone so far out here? Why aren’t you still in the dorms?”

“What does it matter where I live?” Wufei asked in reply.

“Don’t you dare speak to your mother like that again,” the man commanded.

“How else should I talk to her? Anyway what the hell are you doing here after two years? Only because I moved in with someone did you come calling,” Wufei snapped.

“And just who is this roommate?” The man demanded looking into the house beyond Wufei.

“A friend of mine, a guy I met at school,” Wufei answered pulling the door closed a little bit more.

“How can you trust him so far out here?” The woman asked.

“Because I can,” Wufei huffed.

“Is this his parent’s house?”

“Why are you asking so many damn questions? Just know I’m living here and get on with it, like you really care anyway!”

Wufei was surprised when he felt a sting against his cheek. “Why are you acting so ugly? You are still our son,” the woman cried.

“When it suits you, I’m an adult now let me live like one damn it,” Wufei shouted more frustrated than anything else.

“You are asking for it if you don’t knock it off with this attitude toward your mother,” the man threatened. “Now I would like to meet this roommate.”

“Well too bad he isn’t here, so why don’t you just leave,” Wufei replied shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he really didn’t know when Treize would get back.

“Why are you being so rude? Making us stand out here, telling us to leave,” the woman demanded.

“I thought you would get the hint,” Wufei sneered.

The man responded before the woman could even blink; he buried his fist in Wufei’s stomach winding the young man. “You will apologize right now.”

“What is going on here?” Treize’s voice called startling them as Wufei coughed violently. “Wufei are you all right?”

Wufei nodded dreading the fact that Treize had returned so soon. “Couldn’t be better,” he breathed out.

“Who is this?” the woman demanded forgetting all about Wufei’s earlier comment.

“I live here so the better question is who are you,” Treize replied moving to enter his home.

“You’re living with this man, he must be at least ten years older than you what are you thinking!”

“Oh fuck, screw you, just leave me alone,” Wufei burst out seeing the rage in the man’s eyes at his language.

“See what kind of influence this man has, you will move out immediately and back into the dorms,” the man commanded.

“He will do no such thing,” Treize countered standing beside Wufei in the open doorway, “he is old enough to make his own choices.”

“What kind of relationship do you have with my son?” The woman demanded of Treize.

“What do you care really, you just don’t want your pride hurt that I moved out of your dorm,” Wufei cut in remembering something Duo had mentioned before. “I don’t know why you even called Duo, you’ve not spoken to me in two years so why now? Because I fucking moved out of your dorm? Just leave, you don’t want to be here and I don’t want to look at you.”

“That is why we never called, you have been so hostile since you left for school,” the woman cried.

“And you never cared enough to find out why,” Wufei retorted.

“I just can’t talk to you anymore, where did I go wrong?”

Wufei looked at her and only shook his head. “You figure it out.”

The woman turned away walking back to their waiting car, Wufei knew he’d gone too far but he didn’t regret it either. The man glared at him but said nothing. He finally followed after his wife and got in the car. He drove off leaving Wufei and Treize standing in the doorway alone.

“Those were your parents I take it,” Treize said pulling Wufei back inside and shutting the door.

”Yeah, Duo called and told me they had gotten nosy about my leaving the dorm. That was all an act, I had tried to get rid of them before you got back,” Wufei answered sitting back down on the sofa.

“Guess you really have no idea of your relationship with them,” Treize commented sitting down as well. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I have a general idea of how it is, from what Duo’s told me. Yeah I’m okay,” Wufei replied tucking his legs under him. “How was your day?”

“Boring, but I was able to cut my schedule down by one class,” Treize answered pulling him close. “Won’t have to go back until January, this was just a one day thing. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Wufei answered looking at his lap before standing up and pulling away from Treize’s arms. “I’m gonna go upstairs for a bit.”

“Wufei stop trying to bottle it all up, talk to me,” Treize requested reaching for Wufei’s arm.

“I said I’m fine,” Wufei replied pulling his arm out of Treize’s reach.

“Stop Wufei!” Treize commanded causing Wufei to freeze in mid-step. Wufei jumped when Treize’s strong arms encircled him from behind. “Now talk to me about what you’re thinking.”

“Nothing,” Wufei answered trying to pull free.

“Wufei...” Treize said not believing him for a second.

“They hate me and I don’t even know them,” Wufei finally said sagging back against Treize’s chest. “I thought if I alienated them... but I went so much further. At the time I didn’t regret what I was saying, yet now when I think about some of it, I hurt them so badly and I don’t even know them, not really.”

“Wufei you were surprised by them coming here, even if Duo called to warn you,” Treize offered. “They don’t know you either and I’d say they made their own mistakes today. Yes you hurt them but you were also trying to protect them and us. If only I had gotten home sooner.”

“What? You have no blame in this,” Wufei cut him off turning in Treize’s arms to face the older man.

“Neither do you, how can you be expected to know what to say having never met them before today,” Treize replied his eyes focused on Wufei’s darker ones.

“I don’t know... I just should have reacted differently, not said such vulgar things, they didn’t deserve that either way,” Wufei replied looking away.

“Maybe you should call Duo, see what he thinks,” Treize offered.

“No, that isn’t necessary, I mean I can’t change it anyway so I’ll just forget about it,” Wufei replied quickly, trying to pull himself from Treize’s embrace again.

“Wufei, you and I both know you’re not just going to forget it,” Treize explained his hold unrelenting.

“No you don’t! I can and will so don’t act like you know!” Wufei huffed jerking free at last and quickly running up the stairs. “Just leave me alone.”

Maybe this was all a mistake after all, this couldn’t last between them. It could only be bent so far, this love would eventually break. Wufei realized that as he leaned against the closed bedroom door. Eventually he would break it, and then... then this man would want nothing to do with him. Wufei sagged against the door feeling his cheeks moisten.

Leaving would probably be the best thing he could do now, even if he had no where to go. Because soon Treize would get tired of dealing with him despite what he said yesterday. Yet his thoughts made his chest constrict tightly, painfully, trying to suffocate him. He was truly an idiot and after everything he’d said and done to this point.


	21. Belong

# \+ Belong +

Wufei was startled from his spot on the floor in front of his door when he heard the phone ring across the hall. As it continued to ring he began to wonder why Treize hadn’t picked it up yet. Pulling his door open he looked down the hall to see it empty, he quickly hurried into the other bedroom grabbing the phone and then going back to his own room. He hit the talk button just before the answering machine would have picked up.

“Hello,” he said softly into the phone.

“Hey Wu, just thought I’d call and see how things went,” Duo’s voice said on the other end.

“Horrible,” Wufei answered his shoulders sagging.

“Couldn’t have been that bad,” Duo surmised.

“I said some pretty nasty things.”

“Maybe it isn’t as bad as you think,” Duo offered.

“What does that mean?” Wufei demanded.

“Tell me what you said and I’ll tell you what I meant,” Duo compromised.

Wufei sighed but started to explain. “At first I was just trying to make them leave, being a little rude and spiteful. But after Treize showed up my language became a bit more colorful. I more or less told them to fuck off and that I never wanted to see them again.”

“That wasn’t too far off from a normal conversation with your parents,” Duo said after taking it all in. “Although my best friend would have probably earned himself a few slaps. The last time they’d spoken he told his dad that his dorm sucked and he hated being there.”

“Really?” Wufei asked shocked.

“Yep, that relationship had pretty much fallen apart. I bet they weren’t too thrilled to meet Treize.”

“No not really... I don’t think he was too impressed with them either. She hates me... and I don’t even know her.”

”She doesn’t hate you. Did you make her cry?”

“Not in front of me, no, why,” Wufei replied.

“Then she definantly doesn’t hate you,” Duo said matter of fact.

”How can you say that?” Wufei wondered as Duo hadn’t even been there.

“Because I know your mother,” Duo informed him. “So anything else happen?”

“Well other than I pretty much told Treize to go away, when I knew he was right, no,” Wufei conceded with a heavy sigh.

“Why did you do that?”

“I’m seriously thinking about leaving... I mean, damn it I was never meant to love or live like this. I really don’t know how without getting defensive about everything,” Wufei explained deciding to ignore a question he couldn’t truly answer for himself.

“Wu why do you want to run every time he tries to get you to talk about what you’re feeling? What are you so afraid of to share your feelings and thoughts with him?”

“He’ll think I’m weak and...” Wufei mumbled sliding to the floor and pulling his knees to his chest.

“No, he won’t, everyone feels and hurts, that doesn’t make you weak. That Wu is gone, you deserve and can love freely,” Duo answered his voice stern.

Wufei sighed again, how did he get into these conversations with Duo. The braided man was right more often than not, but still... it freaked him out the way Duo could talk about such emotions so easily, it was hard enough to just think about them. He was startled when he heard Duo’s voice again.

“Wu, I know you can do this. You can be in a loving relationship; I know it with everything I am. Have faith in yourself and Treize, to be there and understanding.”

“I have to go,” Wufei said in reply deciding he just couldn’t talk about this anymore.

“Wu...”

“Bye,” he said interrupting Duo before hanging up the phone. “Well that was easier than normal. I’m glad you know, cause I’m not so sure anymore.”

Wufei pushed himself up from the floor using the door as his support and leverage. He began to wonder again why Treize hadn’t answered the phone, glancing at the clock to see it was well past dinner time. With a deep breath he pulled his door open and quietly stepped out into the hallway. He returned the phone to its base before moving toward the stairs. His bare feet allowed him to walk down slowly without being heard. He stopped at the entryway surprised to see the front room empty. Had Treize left after he ran upstairs? Deep in his soul Wufei prayed that wasn’t the case. He moved away from the front door and down the hall to the kitchen and dinning room. There sitting in one of the dinning room chairs was Treize.

He had his forehead braced against his fists that were supported by his elbows. His eyes were closed like he was sleeping but Wufei knew that wasn’t the case. Wufei stood silently beside the island watching Treize sit and breathe. Suddenly the older man’s head popped up as his blue eyes opened to focus on him.

“Wufei, how are you feeling?” he asked concerned more for the younger man than his own feelings.

“I... don’t know,” Wufei answered honestly. “Maybe I should just go, might be better for everyone. I was never cut out for this love and relationship thing, pretty foolish to think I could honestly live with someone.” He laughed even though his own words were tearing him apart. Why was he putting them both through this, he should just walk away.

“Wufei don’t you dare walk out of my life with that lame excuse,” Treize said, surprising him, as he stood up.

“It’s not...” he replied before his voice dropped. “It’s the truth.”

“No it isn’t, we’ve had lots of great times since you moved in. Yes there were a few rough patches but I think over all it has been wonderful and beautiful. Where are these feelings of inadequacy coming from?” Treize said moving closer to him.

“I just know that is how I feel, what does it matter where it comes from,” Wufei replied taking a step back.

“Is it because of your parents visit?”

“They aren’t my parents,” Wufei shouted overwhelmed by his feelings of guilt and pain. “I wasn’t born here.”

”No but you have lived here for some time. Why do you cling so tightly to the past?”

“I won’t betray them, even if we weren’t that close. To just forget about them,” Wufei whispered.

“Not forget, but to move past it, allow yourself to live,” Treize offered now close enough to touch Wufei.

“But it is wrong, damn it this isn’t my world... I don’t belong here!” Wufei huff stepping back yet Treize’s large hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving any further away.

“No Wufei this has become your world, you do belong here with us, with me. You died in that other place, it was like you were reborn where you left off. Yes you took another’s place yet maybe that person was put in a different reality like you. You belong here just like I and Duo do. Do you understand what I’m telling you Wufei? I know you feel like you have stolen someone else’s life but I don’t think Lady Fate would do that without giving the other soul a choice.”

“Why would anyone choose to leave this place?” Wufei asked quietly interrupting him.

“I don’t know, maybe he wasn’t truly happy with his life as it was going so far,” Treize offered pulling Wufei close. “I bet you she would say the same thing.”

“He’s right,” a female voice said in Wufei’s mind surprising him. “The Wufei of this world had gone to that hill to die that day, he was very unhappy, with only Duo and his feelings for this man keeping him there as long as they had. He welcomed my option to leave this place and move on... he did die but he is happier now than he ever would have been there. Listen to him, stop trying to hide behind this notion...” She was gone as suddenly as she’d come.

“He was unhappy... he wanted to die that day, he went to die,” Wufei whispered.

“What?” Treize asked confused and concerned.

“She just told me that the soul whose body I hold wanted to leave this place desperately. The only reason he hadn’t done it sooner was Duo... and you... I guess he just couldn’t take anymore, I feel strangely sad for him, to so badly want to leave this place... but maybe I just don’t understand what his life was truly like before I came along, offering him a way out without hurting anyone,” Wufei explained lost in his own thoughts.

“Maybe that is the case, you were both provided the perfect opportunity,” Treize said leading Wufei over to the table to sit down. “He wanted to leave, while I think deep down you wanted to live. I think that is what Lady Fate saw, realizing it to be a perfect trade for everyone.”

“She is right...” Wufei mumbled absently. “I am hiding behind this, using it as my way out...”

“Way out?”

Wufei’s head shot up realizing he’d actually said those words out loud and not just in his head. “It’s nothing,” he finally said shaking his head.

“No it is something,” Treize disagreed. “Now what did you mean using it as a way out?”

Wufei sighed, silently cursing his big mouth. “It goes beyond this... the real reason I want to leave... I’m afraid... you’ll think I’m too weak and not want me around anymore. So I thought if I walked now, it won’t hurt so much.”

Treize’s finger gently tapped Wufei’s forehead. “What will it take to get you to understand,” Treize said to each tap, “I am not letting you go. Haven’t I proven that thoroughly enough? I understand your fear but your mind doesn’t seem to have grasped that I love you deeply and will fight tooth and nail to keep you with me.”

Wufei stared at him vocally speechless while his mind was working a mile a minute. So many thoughts flooded forward he almost couldn’t make sense of them all. He was overcome with so many emotions he felt like he was being torn apart by them all. His attention was suddenly grabbed when Treize’s hands squeezed his own. “It hurts,” he finally choked out.

Treize was out of his chair and beside Wufei in an instant. “What does?”

“Inside... I feel like I’m being ripped apart...” Wufei answered with a sob.

“Shhh, its okay I’m right here,” Treize soothed wrapping his arm around Wufei’s shoulders and pulling him close.

Wufei collapsed against him barely able to breathe. “I wasn’t meant to feel such things; they were supposed to be out of my reach, just beyond our goal. I was never supposed to care except about what we were doing. But I lost, I allowed myself to be killed and now... I can’t stop myself from feeling these things. I wonder if they will ever get to feel such things... things we thought were lost to us... I’m sorry, God I’m so sorry!”

“For what?” Treize asked his voice low and soothing.

“For dying, feeling, living in someone else’s rightful place,” Wufei replied just barely able to keep himself from saying too much as it all came bursting forth. Yet his mind was screaming the words he’d held back. ‘For pushing you away!’

“They will forgive you,” Treize tried to sooth him. “No one will hold a grudge against you for feeling.”

“They shouldn’t, what right do I have!”

“Every,” Treize replied strongly. “I imagine after that war ends they will find the same things and allow themselves to move on and live.”


	22. Abandon

# \+ Abandon +

Wufei awoke the next morning a lot still floating around in his head. Treize had finally been able to calm him enough that he could get some sleep. Pulling himself from the warm bed he regretted it instantly as his bedroom was cold enough to chill him. He took a long hot shower to help warm back up, only to rush back into his room and into some jeans and a sweatshirt. He left his wet hair down allowing it to air dry before he would pull it back.

He slowly made his way downstairs the hardwood cold against his feet reminding him that he’d forgotten to grab his slippers again. Wonderful, strong aromas assaulted his senses the moment he got downstairs. He found Treize cooking breakfast while whistling to the Christmas song playing on the radio. The man looked contented as he worked, making Wufei wish he hadn’t said anything last night. He didn’t want to disturb Treize so he just stood there watching, when the older man suddenly turned around.

“Wufei, why didn’t you say something?” Treize asked approaching him. “Go ahead have a seat; breakfast will be ready in just a minute.”

“You’re not mad?” Wufei asked cautiously as he sat on one of the stools on the other side of the island.

“Mad, what would I be angry about?” Treize asked over his shoulder as he went back to cooking.

“The... the way I acted yesterday...” Wufei explained wanting to bite his tongue when Treize set the spatula down.

The older man turned to face him before moving to stand on the opposite side of the island. “Of course not, you had a very stressful day yesterday. Nothing you did made me angry; I understood you were upset and having problems dealing with all that without lashing out. Wufei, I will never be angry with you for expressing how you feel.”

Wufei leaned against the counter winded by Treize’s words. “I’m sorry...”

“Yesterday is over and nothing we do today will change anything that happened then. So lets move forward and try not to repeat our mistakes,” Treize said turning back to the stove.

“Still, I’m sorry if I hurt you,” Wufei whispered staring at his hands on the counter. He was startled when Treize’s larger ones came into view, taking hold of his. His dark eyes jumped up to meet Treize’s blue.

“You never hurt me, I was worried, deeply worried about you,” Treize explained his fingers caressing Wufei’s.

“How can you say I never hurt you? After all that crap I said,” Wufei wanted to scream but didn’t. “I accused you of not knowing or understanding, yet you seem to understand me better than I understand myself. I’m afraid soon I’m going to say something I could never take back or you could never forgive.”

“There is only one thing you could do that would cause that,” Treize said holding Wufei’s eyes, “if you walked out my door without even telling me why.”

Wufei stared at him surprised by the response, but also how the words seemed to calm his raging mind. It was like Treize was telling him it was okay to kick and scream as long as he didn’t just give up. “Thank you, maybe I needed to hear that.”

“Then I’m glad I said it,” Treize said turning back to the stove to plate the breakfast he’d been cooking. He set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Wufei before setting out a fork and knife. Treize stepped around the island to sit down beside the younger man with his own plate of breakfast. “I love you.”

Wufei almost choked on the egg he’d been about to swallow before Treize’s declaration. He turned away coughing, using it to hide his blush. Treize’s hand gently pat his back trying to help him regain control only to make it worse. “I’m okay,” he finally wheezed still not meeting Treize’s eyes.

“Are you sure?” Treize asked in concern.

“Yes, positive,” Wufei replied staring at his plate as his coughing finally ceased. His dark eyes widened when Treize lifted his chin, forcing him to look at the other man.

“I do,” Treize whispered moving closer. “I love you very much.” He pulled Wufei into a warm simple kiss, his fingers sliding to cover Wufei’s cheeks.

Wufei’s fingers fisted in Treize’s sweater, neither pushing nor pulling as the kiss took him by surprise. His body seemed to be enjoying the contact as he found himself wanting to move closer to the older man. When Treize pulled away Wufei caught a whimper in his throat before it could escape. “You... just surprised me,” Wufei eventually said forcing his fingers to uncurl from Treize’s sweater that he’d had in a death grip, “that’s all.”

“Maybe I should do that more often, you have such cute reactions,” Treize said a large smile on his lips.

Wufei stared at him in utter amazement before trying to bumble out some kind of response. “Not cute, anything but cute... I refuse to be described by such a word.”

“But it is such a perfect word,” Treize sighed dramatically the smile still in place.

“No, no it isn’t!” Wufei denied shaking his head.

“Yes you are cute, beautiful, hot, and everything in between,” Treize said surprising him again with not only his words but also moving in for another kiss. This time he put more pressure and desire behind it, moving it beyond anything they’d shared up to that point. Wufei gasped surprised by the delicious attack of Treize’s lips against his.

Wufei honestly felt like he was melting as Treize continued to kiss him, stealing all the air from his chest. Finally Treize pulled back allowing them both to breathe their own air as they regained their bearings. “That... that was...” Wufei blushed deeply, quickly turning away.

“Too fast?” Treize asked a hint of concern lacing his question.

“I don’t know...” Wufei answered slowly. “Do it again and I might know for sure.”

Treize smiled before gently pulling Wufei’s face back to his. He pressed their lips together, just like before. His fingers slid through Wufei’s loose hair, cupping the younger man’s head in his palm. Wufei’s own arms moved to wrap around Treize’s neck, pulling the older man closer. Wufei’s stool suddenly slid out from under him, breaking the kiss and pitching him forward into Treize’s chest. The older man reacted quickly his arm wrapping around Wufei’s waist and his other hand grabbed the counter to keep them both from falling.

Wufei buried his face in Treize’s maroon sweater, the color of his cheeks rivaling it. He was so embarrassed by the whole incident it took Treize forcibly lifting his chin to make him realize the older man was talking to him.

“Are you all right? These stools aren’t all that stable,” Treize asked.

“I’m morbidly embarrassed but I’m not physically hurt,” Wufei whispered unable to meet Treize’s eyes.

Treize smiled at the admittance finally seeing the younger man was becoming more comfortable about talking about his feelings. “And yet you are still ---“

“Don’t say it,” Wufei cut him off regaining his feet and pulling away from Treize to pick up the fallen stool.

“Cute,” Treize finished unfazed by Wufei’s words.

“Never call me that horrible word again,” Wufei said standing the stool up, “or I will not give you anything for Christmas.”

Treize put on his best hurt expression only to cause Wufei to burst out laughing. The younger man tried to regain control seeing the question in Treize’s eyes. “I swear you looked just like Duo...” Wufei quickly said before running from the room with Treize in pursuit.

“How could you ever compare me to him?” Treize demanded his longer legs giving him an advantage. He grabbed Wufei’s arm in the hallway before he could reach the stairs. Treize easily pinned him to the wall waiting for an answer only to see Wufei laughing again. “Oh that is it!”

Wufei was quickly silenced when he was hefted over Treize’s broad shoulder. The older man carried him into the living room and dumped him on the sofa. Yet Wufei didn’t have a chance to get up as Treize straddled him, effortlessly pinning the smaller man in place. Quick, large fingers savagely attacked his vulnerable sides causing Wufei to burst out laughing every harder than before and squirming to get away from a torture he couldn’t escape.

“Now,” Treize started to say seeing Wufei’s eyes watering, stilling his fingers a moment, “tell me how you could ever compare me with him?”

Wufei smirked suddenly, knowing he’d regret what he was about to say but he couldn’t stop himself. “You both make such wonderful puppy dog eyes.”

Treize immediately went back to work on Wufei’s sides. Wufei tried to push the large hands away as he squirmed under the larger man but his movements were far too clumsy. Then Treize stopped again, Wufei using the moment to gulp air into his burning chest. “I’d watch what I say,” Treize warned with a devilish smile.

“But it is true,” Wufei choked out still trying to regain his breath.

“Well, I imagine he doesn’t do this,” Treize replied leaning forward to cover Wufei’s smaller frame and caught the open mouth in a deep kiss, yet he kept his tongue back refusing to push the younger man.

“I bet Heero would beg to differ,” Wufei said when Treize broke the kiss, but didn’t pull back very far.

Treize smirked startling Wufei, who hadn’t been expecting that reaction. “One would hope so, considering they are engaged, but that wasn’t my point.”

“Your point ---“ Wufei’s eyes widened as realization dawned on him. “You two do make similar expressions,” he offered trying desperately to change the subject. “Earlier you did look just like him when he makes that ‘you hurt my feelings meanie’ face.”

“Have you learnt nothing about making such comments,” Treize asked ominously as he pulled away to sit back up.

Wufei shook his head with a smirk. “I only speak the tru---“

The rest of Wufei’s sentence was lost to rich laughter as Treize again began to tickle him unmercifully. Wufei thrashed under him unable to stop the assault on his vulnerable sides. He again tried to push Treize’s hands away but nothing seemed to stop him.

The phone rang loudly just barely able to cut through Wufei’s laughter. Treize stopped his torture to reach over and pick up the cordless off the coffee table where it had been left. Wufei attempted to just breathe as the other man answered the phone.

“Hello?” Treize said looking down at Wufei, who was still pinned under him. “Actually he’s occupied at the moment. Okay hold on,” Treize offered him the phone mouthing the word ‘Duo’.

Wufei took several more deep breaths before putting the phone to his ear. “He didn’t mean that the way it sounded,” he quickly said scolding Treize with his eyes, the older man just smiled in response. “So what’s up, my parents aren’t coming back are they?”

“I bet he did and no,” Duo said with a snicker. “I say go for it.”

“Shut up, if I’d wanted your opinion I would have asked. So why are you calling?” Wufei huffed before being startled by Treize’s fingers gently combing through his hair.

“No you wouldn’t have,” Duo disagreed with a laugh. “Oh yeah, well it is about your parents. I used to hate being the go between but I think in this case it's a good thing. They called here to tell me, to tell you, to come get the rest of your stuff.”

“Meaning what?” Wufei asked enjoying Treize’s caress.

“Well um, your ‘dad’ disowned you,” Duo answered his voice low.

“What?” Wufei said in surprise his eyes widening, causing Treize to stop and ask him what was happening.

“I’m sorry, this was probably the worst time for all this crap, he is such an ass for pulling this,” Duo said anger in his voice. “I know they aren’t your parents. Anyways if you want, Heero and I can go and get all the stuff that was left behind. Then we could bring it back with us, that way you won’t have to deal with them.”

“Um...” Wufei felt his throat constrict as tears pricked at his eyes. Even if they really weren’t his parents, the idea that they wanted to just abandon him still hurt.

“Wu? Are you okay?” Duo called into the phone.

Treize took the cordless from Wufei’s nerveless fingers seeing how distressed the young man had become over the course of the conversation. “Duo, this is Treize. What is going on?”

“I think Wu should tell you, tell him to give me a call later, I penciled my number in his address book. Bye,” Duo said before hanging up.

Treize set the phone back on the coffee table before turning back to Wufei. “Wufei what did you guys talk about?” Treize asked seeing the unshed tears.

Suddenly Wufei tried to get up, pushing against Treize’s chest. “Please, please let me up!” he pleaded tears beginning to fall.

“All right but we are going to talk about this,” Treize agreed moving to stand up. Wufei quickly sat up his breath hitching with a repressed sob. Treize sat back down where Wufei’s upper body had been and gently pulled the younger man closer.

Wufei collapsed against him his words pouring out. “That man, my supposed father threw me out, he disowned me. He told Duo to tell me, like he couldn’t tell me himself. Oh God, I know they’re not my real parents but they are just abandoning me, without even telling me themselves. I’m so worthless... what am I going to do now?”

“You are not worthless,” Treize quickly said his hand tilting Wufei’s chin up, seeing the tear tracks, “and you are going to do what you have been, live here with me.”

“What if you decide the same thing they did?” Wufei cried.

“I won’t, I will never abandon you,” Treize answered without hesitation.

“Hold me,” Wufei sobbed.

“I will always be here,” Treize said tightening his grip and pulling Wufei closer.


	23. Thursday

# \+ Thursday +

Treize sat on the couch, his long legs stretched out under the coffee table. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve but he was more worried about the young man upstairs. Wufei had seemed to become more depressed with each day since Duo’s call a few days ago. Treize pushed himself up deciding he wasn’t going to let this ruin Wufei’s holiday or them.

He quietly walked upstairs, his strides quickly leading him to Wufei’s closed bedroom door. Without the preamble of knocking he turned the knob and pushed the door open to see Wufei quickly throw his pillow on top of something in his bed.

“Aren’t you supposed to knock?” Wufei asked moving whatever it was under the covers.

“Not when you’re just going to tell me you want to be alone,” Treize replied. “So what are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Wufei quickly said.

“Uh huh,” Treize replied not believing him for a minute.

“No really, I was just about to come down,” Wufei answered giving him his best smile. “So um if you wouldn’t mind.”

“You were?”

“Yes, so you can go back downstairs, I’ll be there in a minute,” Wufei replied with a genuine smile.

“All right,” Treize agreed with a sigh before turning and leaving, pulling the door partially closed behind him.

Wufei sighed pulling the pillow and blanket away to reveal a small rectangular wooden box. Treize had almost seen it after all the work he’d done to sneaking out to buy it earlier this week. He grabbed the wrapping paper from the floor beside the bed and began to carefully wrap the precious gift that he prayed Treize would like.

After finally completing his perfect wrapping he grabbed a small red bow that he taped to the right of the center and then stuck an unwritten name tag on. He used even flowing strokes to write out Treize’s name under the To and his own under the From. Looking it over again he sighed, he hoped this had been a good choice for a gift.

Wufei quietly made his way downstairs realizing he’d left his slippers behind again. He looked into the living room to see it empty, Wufei moved quickly over to the tree adding the package he carried to the other few that were under there.

“Wufei what are you doing? You better not be shaking those gifts,” Treize said behind him causing Wufei to jump.

“No, I thought I had seen something fall,” Wufei replied thinking fast, “Guess I was wrong.”

“Uh huh,” Treize said helping him up before pulling the younger man into a strong embrace. “Good to see you back to your old self that smile looks nice too.”

“Well I do feel better,” Wufei whispered starting to move away from Treize.

“Hey I haven’t gotten to hold you for three days, I think I deserve some make-up time,” Treize pointed out tightening his arms around Wufei’s waist.

“I’m sorry...”

“Don’t be,” Treize admonished. “I understand that you needed some time to yourself. Guess what tomorrow is...”

“Um Thursday,” Wufei answered trying not to smile.

“Other than that!”

“Oh, um the twenty-fourth,” Wufei tried again.

Treize looked at him a moment before laughing. “You’re being rotten again.”

“Am not,” Wufei denied sticking his tongue out at Treize, who suddenly caught it between two fingers.

“I’d be careful with that you never know just what I might do,” Treize advised causing Wufei’s eyes to widen. “Now since you are such a terrible guesser, I guess I’ll just have to tell you...”

“Christmas Eve,” Wufei said around his tongue that Treize still held captive.

“What?” Treize asked a smile dawning his features.

Wufei pulled his tongue back only to have Treize’s fingers follow it. Unsure of what to do he closed his teeth around them, not using too much of his jaw. Treize quickly pulled his fingers away, releasing Wufei’s tongue. “I said Christmas Eve,” Wufei said with a smirk trying to ignore what it felt like to have Treize’s fingers in his mouth.

“Wow, so you’re not that lousy of a guesser after all,” Treize replied trying not to laugh.

“You are so... going to pay for that,” Wufei huffed before lunging forward using his weight to throw Treize off balance. The larger man stumbled back but didn’t fall as he caught Wufei in an even tighter embrace.

“I am?”

“Don’t mock me,” Wufei growled again trying to use his weight and in a backward motion to throw Treize off balance.

The other man was prepared this time easily turning and scooping the already folding legs up. Treize smiled at Wufei’s sputter about being picked up. “Hum, it seems like that didn’t work either,” Treize pointed out before snickering, “of course now you’re at my mercy.”

“You have to put me down some time,” Wufei pointed out even though his cheeks were flushed at the very idea Treize had presented.

“Yes but it doesn’t have to be on your feet,” Treize pointed out his smirk never fading.

“The moment you let go ---“ Wufei started to say before Treize swallowed the rest of his words with an intense kiss that left the young man holding on for dear life.

“I don’t plan on letting go,” Treize said after breaking the kiss causing Wufei’s eyes to become huge.

“I... I don’t know what to say...” Wufei babbled the full meaning behind Treize’s statement hitting him hard, almost winding him like a punch. “Except maybe that I am glad to hear it.”

“I’m glad,” Treize whispered before letting the minute pass. “I need something warm to drink.”

Treize carried the smaller man into the kitchen, sitting him on the island like before. He turned away to put the water on to boil, Wufei realizing his chance to escape. He moved to jump down only to have that large frame suddenly appear between his legs, stopping him. Treize leaned his forehead against Wufei’s before speaking. “You didn’t think I’d let it be that easy,” he whispered with a smirk.

“Well...” Wufei started to say before realizing just how close they were and where Treize was standing, he couldn’t stop his sudden blush. “I was hoping,” he finally said after clearing his throat to keep from squeaking.

“Don’t move,” Treize said as the tea kettle whistled behind him. He turned back to lift it from the burner and set it on one of the cold ones. Wufei lifted his arm to be startled when Treize spoke while pouring the water in a mug with a waiting tea bag. “I thought said not to move.”

“How could you possibly know, you’re not even looking at me?” Wufei questioned dropping his arm back in his lap. 

“Your shadow gives you away,” Treize explained turning back, the mug in his hand as he moved the tea bag around.

“My shadow...” Wufei questioned before seeing the shadow he cast over the stove and against the wall from the lights behind him. “Ah, so we just going to hang out here until you’re done? You can’t possibly carry me and that without making a mess.”

“Well I was thinking you could carry it,” Treize said handing the mug to Wufei, who looked completely astonished. Treize easily scooped the younger man back into his arms, Wufei’s fingers tightening on the mug to keep it from spilling. Treize walked back into the front room, allowing them both to see large white flakes were falling outside the bay window, behind the glowing tree.

Treize sat down on the sofa, sitting Wufei in his lap, giving the younger man something to rest his head on. Treize took the mug as Wufei settled against him, his head pillowed on the older man’s shoulder. “It’s so beautiful,” Wufei whispered staring at the falling snow.

“Yes it is,” Treize agreed his free arm wrapping around Wufei’s waist to help keep the young man upright.

“Do you do anything special on Christmas Eve?” Wufei asked tilting his head to glance up at Treize, who was taking a sip of his tea.

“I haven’t for some time now. Never had anyone to share a special thing with,” Treize answered a few moments later.

“Oh I’m sorry.”

“Why don’t we do something special, create a new tradition?” Treize asked smiling warmly.

“I think I’d like that,” Wufei replied. “But what?”

“How about a day outside, and then a nice dinner and the opening of one of our gifts?” Treize suggested.

“Sounds perfect,” Wufei agreed with a nod of his head under Treize’s chin.


	24. Snowman

# \+ Snowman +

Wufei wrapped his scarf around his neck before pulling on his gloves. He quickly hurried outside when he heard Treize coming down the hallway toward the front door. He hid behind a small bush collecting some snow into his hands, forming a compact ball. The moment Treize appeared on the porch Wufei threw the snowball hitting the man square in the chest.

He ran from the bush as Treize gave chase. Wufei rounded a tree, using it to hide. It was too late when he saw the ball of white mush flying toward him, to catch him right in the shoulder as he’d turned away from it.

Wufei quickly grabbed some more snow, turning in the direction the ball had come to see Treize duck behind one of the other trees. He ran toward the tree ready to fire the moment he saw Treize only to be shocked when the older man lunged out from behind the tree, knocking him off his feet. “Cheater!” Wufei huffs his breath misting in the cold winter air.

“Who are you to talk,” Treize replied leaning over Wufei.

“But it was so easy,” Wufei replied with a snicker only to squeak in surprise when Treize sprinkled snow over his face. He quickly wiped it away to see the older man smiling.

“You are so cute, like a little snow angel,” Treize said with a laugh.

“I told you never... snow angel? Yeah right, a snow angel with black hair and tan skin, never seen one of those before,” Wufei replied moving to push Treize off so he could get up.

“Yes, my beautiful snow angel who is perfect just the way he is,” Treize said not allowing Wufei to push him away.

“I thought one played in the snow not laid in it,” Wufei ventured seeing Treize smirk.

“I am,” Treize finally said sprinkling more snow over Wufei’s face and chest.

“Doesn’t seem like a very fun game to me,” Wufei pointed out causing Treize to laugh

“Hum,” Treize said after his laughter died away, sounding thoughtful. “We could play something else, I guess.”

“Don’t sound so disappointed! Now can I please get up my butt is numb,” Wufei replied with a blush.

“Oh well we can’t have that,” Treize said standing up and offering his hand out to Wufei.

Wufei allowed himself to be pulled up before trying to brush away the snow that was caked onto his jeans. He shivered as the wet jeans brushed against his cooled skin underneath. “I think your yard needs a snowman like I kept seeing in the store windows,” Wufei mentioned as he finally got all the snow free.

“Since when have you been in town?” Treize questioned surprised by the statement.

Wufei’s head snapped up realizing what he’d said. “You know that time just before the guys left,” he said trying not to sound as panicked as he felt.

“I see,” Treize said looking at him like he didn’t really believe it but he didn’t question it anymore.

“So I’ll start on the bottom,” Wufei said trying to distract the older man. He began to pack snow into a ball, setting it on the ground when he could no longer hold it. He completed his task several minutes later to have Treize appear with the middle section.

“You make the head, I’ll find some stuff for a face,” Treize offered before going to collect a few things here and there around the yard.

Wufei stuck the smallest ball on top finding it stood at the same height as himself. Treize came back with several small rocks, and a few twigs. Wufei used two of the larger twigs for arms that he stuck in the middle ball, while four rocks made buttons on the front. Treize put two rocks for eyes and one for a nose, when Wufei stuck a short straight twig underneath them. “Now he reminds me of you before your first cup of tea,” Wufei said with a laugh before being grabbed in a strong embrace.

“Oh really,” Treize answered his voice low, brushing against Wufei’s ear, a hint of danger weaving into the words.

“Um yes,” Wufei replied with a swallow, the older man was so close and that began to stir something within him. A strange warm feeling that didn’t start in his chest, something he’d began feeling more and more each time Treize got close to him like this.

“Come on, you’re wet and cold, we should probably go inside, warm up,” Treize offered his arm weaving around Wufei’s waist and pulling him toward the front door.

“Wait,” Wufei said pulling away to pull his scarf free and wrap it around the neck of the snowman. Treize smiled grabbing Wufei’s wrist and pulling him away from the now complete snowman and inside the house that had been kept warm by the burning fireplace.

They both shrugged out of their coats and gloves to hang them up in the closet beside the front door. Wufei raced upstairs to change out of his wet jeans. He reappeared a few minutes later downstairs in a new dry pair of jeans and a large sweater he’d stolen from Treize’s closet. He found Treize in the kitchen stirring two mugs sitting on the counter in front of him.

“Oh is that hot chocolate?” Wufei asked hopeful, as he moved over to the counter to stand beside Treize.

“Well that is,” Treize said motioning toward the mug now in front of Wufei before pointing to his own, “this is tea.”

“Oh, well we all like different things,” Wufei said picking up the mug and taking a long sip.

“Very true, so what would you like for dinner?” Treize asked taking a drink of his hot tea.

“Depends on what we’re having for dinner tomorrow,” Wufei answered looking over at Treize.

“Well I have a ham in the fridge,” Treize explained.

“Oh well then how about something simple, like some pasta or something,” Wufei suggested moving toward the dinning room table.

“Okay pasta it is, I can whip up something pretty quick,” Treize answered walking over to the pantry.

Wufei sat quietly watching Treize cook while listening to that radio station that played all Christmas music all the time. The older man was whistling along to the music playing from the speakers. Wufei smiled watching the man who was happily cooking.

About twenty minutes later Treize set a bowl of pasta covered in a white cream sauce on the table. Then he handed Wufei a plate and fork before grabbing his own and sitting down opposite the younger man.

They enjoyed a quiet relaxing meal as it began to snow again outside. Wufei still wasn’t sure about these feelings that have been pulsing through him these last few days, especially whenever Treize touched him or was even close by. He faltered in his bite when he looked up to see Treize was watching him with those piercing blue eyes.

“Did you enjoy today?” Treize asked setting his fork on the empty plate in front of him.

Wufei nodded swallowing his bite to allow him to speak, “yeah even though I still can’t feel my butt.” He smiled before taking another bite, looking away from Treize.

“I’ll start cleaning up, you take your time,” Treize replied choosing not to comment on Wufei’s statement. “Then we can go open one of our gifts in front of the warm fire.”

Wufei felt bad making Treize do all the work between cooking and clean up. He hurriedly finished off his plate after Treize cleared the table of all the other dishes. Carrying it into the kitchen he placed it with the others. “I can do the dishes since you cooked.”

“It is fine, I’m just going to rinse them and stick ’em in the dishwasher,” Treize replied turning on the hot water to beginning running their plates under it.

“Oh,” Wufei sigh stepping back to allow Treize to open the dishwasher. He felt rather useless standing there so he decided to get out of the way and go into the living room. He plopped down on the sofa kicking off his slippers to fold his legs under him as he stared at the dancing flames of the fireplace.

Treize joined him a few minutes later sliding onto the couch beside Wufei. He wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders pulling him closer. “Want to open one of your gifts now?”

“Sure,” Wufei answered pushing himself up to walk over to the glowing tree. “Want anyone of them in particular?” Wufei asked kneeling down to pick up one of the gifts with his name on it.

“Any of them is fine,” Treize answered before he was presented with a medium size bag.

Wufei opened his gift from Duo to find a small figure wrapped in tissue paper. It was of a little boy standing alone in a small field of flowers. There was also a note inside that spoke of a companion figure Duo would give him when he got back from break. While Treize opened a gift from one of the other faculty members in the department, a coffee mug with a grumpy cartoon face on the side. Wufei laughed knowing it fit Treize’s personality in the morning before he has his first cup of tea.

“Wufei I wanted to ask you something,” Treize said as they settled back on the sofa, the younger man lying against his solid chest.

“About?” Wufei prompted curling a bit closer.

“I would really love it if you would consider sleeping in my bed tonight, I want to keep you close,” Treize explained his fingers gently combing through Wufei’s loose hair.

Wufei pulled away to look at him, remembering what had happened the last time he’d slept in Treize’s bed. Yet looking into the hopeful blue eyes made it impossible for him to find the word no. “All right,” he finally said before ducking his head to hide his blush.

“Thank you.”


	25. Stormy

# \+ Stormy +

Wufei opened his eyes to see it snowing outside the window, his view over a broad chest that rose and fell as the body beside him breathed. His hand was splayed over Treize’s abs, having moved there at some point in the night. Treize’s arm tightened its hold around his waist, causing Wufei to look up. His dark eyes meeting warm blue, like the sky wished it could be.

“Merry Christmas,” Treize said before gently kissing the forehead near his chin.

Wufei smiled enjoying the warmth of Treize’s body, and the strong shoulder as his pillow. “Merry Christmas,” he finally said his voice sleepy.

“Want to get up?”

“No, not really,” Wufei admitted snuggling deeper in Treize’s arms.

“What, you’re not one of those people who can’t wait to get downstairs and open gifts?” Treize asked with a smile.

“Never had any gifts to rush to before,” Wufei replied staring at Treize’s chest.

“Well I know there are several down there with your name on them,” Treize explained choosing not to comment directly on Wufei’s statement.

“Really, well we better get moving then,” Wufei commented trying to push himself up.

“Oh so now you’re ready to get up,” Treize observed tightening his arm to keep Wufei close.

“Yes, now come on,” Wufei said trying to wiggle free but not having very much luck at it.

“Oh all right,” Treize finally agreed releasing him.

Wufei quickly pulled himself out of the bed and moved toward the bedroom door. He turned back to see Treize lying on his side watching him with a smile. “What?”

“You must really like that sweater,” Treize noted causing Wufei to look down and see he was still wearing Treize’s sweater from yesterday.

“Actually yeah,” Wufei answered. “So are you coming or what?”

Treize laughed as he pulled himself from the bed, grabbing his robe to cover his bare chest and silk pajama pants. Wufei bounded down the hall and stairs, his bare feet making a thud sound on the hardwood floor. He came into the living room only to stop dead in his tracks. Treize came up behind him a few minutes later, wrapping his arm around the small waist.

There beside the tree was something that hadn’t been there when they’d gone to bed last night. It was a large black stuffed bear, with black eyes and a white thread smile under his nose. Wufei wondered when Treize could have possibly put it there, considering they went to bed to together.

“What’s wrong?” Treize asked his voice a whisper beside Wufei’s ear.

“How... did you do it?” Wufei replied staring at the bear.

“Do what?” Treize wondered faying innocence.

“The bear, he wasn’t there last night when we went to bed,” Wufei explained turning to look at Treize.

“Well I don’t know how he got there, I was comfortably wrapped around you,” Treize answered with a straight face.

“I know you had to of put him there, no one else could have,” Wufei accused turning back to look at it. He walked over to allow his fingers to play through the smooth soft fur. Wufei was so engrossed he didn’t notice Treize move. He made a rather loud growling sound near Wufei’s ear, his hands coming to grip Wufei’s hips. This caused the younger man to jump with a squeak, his hand jerking back to cause the stuffed bear to tumble forward. “That was so mean!”

“It was actually pretty funny,” Treize disagreed with a chuckle as one of his arms wrapping around Wufei’s shoulders and chest to pull the younger man closer.

“No, it wasn’t,” Wufei said shaking his head and pulling out of Treize’s arms. He righted the bear to see something sparkle in the light as the legs were moved. He looked at Treize before combing his fingers through the fur on the small legs, coming across an open black box. “What is this?”

“It looks like a ring,” Treize said answering the question practically.

“I know that, but why is it here. It’s not...”

“No, it’s not,” Treize assured him stepping closer. “It is a promise ring.”

“Uh what’s that?” Wufei asked staring at the simple but elegant gold band.

“It is a symbol of my love and commitment to you for the rest of our lives,” Treize explained tilting Wufei’s chin up so their eyes would meet. “Someday I might ask, but this ring will always show you how much I love you even if I don’t. Will you wear it?”

Wufei looked at the ring then back at Treize. He felt so strange inside, like he was being wrapped in a warm living blanket. “I feel like I’m making a huge decision here.”

“Well, most people feel a promise ring is a prelude to an engagement ring, like what Duo is most likely wearing now,” Treize explained his fingers gently combing through Wufei’s loose hair.

“Oh...” Wufei mumbled his eyes still focused on the important band. “Yes,” he finally whispered still looking intently at the box he held in now trembling fingers.

“What?” Treize asked his fingers wrapping around Wufei’s to still them.

“I said yes,” Wufei finally looked at the older man a hesitant smile forming.

Treize smiled pulling the box from Wufei’s still trembling fingers. He pulled out the ring, it glowing in the fireplace light, taking Wufei’s right hand in his own and slid it into place on his ring finger. “Thank you, you’ve made me extremely happy.”

“How did you know what size?” Wufei asked looking at his hand that was still in Treize’s grip.

“I asked Duo,” Treize answered pulling Wufei close and catching the younger man’s lips in a soft kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Wufei murmured against Treize’s lips his arms wrapping around the taller man’s neck.

“Why don’t we finish opening these waiting gifts and then start our Christmas feast?” Treize suggested his arms still around Wufei’s waist.

“All right,” Wufei agreed moving to turn back to the tree. He sat on the floor to sort through the packages, handing Treize any with his name on them. He sat back against the large bear as he opened all the gifts from his friends. Wufei found himself liking each one, surprised they would really know what to get him. He looked up to see Treize had a small square package in his hand while all the others sat open on the coffee table, he swallowed realizing that was his gift for the man. Looking at his ring he felt his own present wasn’t all that great anymore.

Treize slowly and carefully tore the paper free, knowing Wufei was watching him closely. Finally he unfolded the paper to reveal the small polished cherry wood box. He lifted the lid to hear a soft Christmas melody begin to play. Treize smiled looking over at Wufei. “It’s beautiful, thank you.”

Wufei hesitantly smiled a blush creeping into his cheeks. “You really like it?”

“Of course, I love it, the first music box I’ve ever been given. I will always cherish it,” Treize replied his grin broadening. “Is he comfortable?”

“Yes and no,” Wufei admitted unconsciously snuggling deeper into the stuffed bear, “very soft, but maybe too soft.”

“Ah, well how about we leave this mess and go start that feast?” Treize suggested standing up and setting the still open music box on the coffee table to play.

“Oh no, I can clean this up while you start dinner,” Wufei disagreed reaching to take the hand Treize had offered to help him up.

“Nonsense, we can clean it up later,” Treize said pulling Wufei up into his arms.

“But---“ Wufei started to say when Treize silence him with a deep kiss.

“No buts,” Treize said after breaking the kiss. “Now come on that ham isn’t going to cook itself.”

“All right, all right,” Wufei finally agreed even as Treize was ushering him into the kitchen.

They worked in a companionable silence while Christmas music filled the air around them. Wufei even found himself humming along as Treize whistled with the tunes. As Wufei shut the oven, their main course inside, he was surprised when Treize picked him up from behind. “Hey!” Wufei squeaked grabbing Treize’s arms in surprise.

Treize turned them in slow circles around the kitchen and dining room. “Feel like dancing?”

“If I can do it on my own two feet,” Wufei answered.

“Oh all right,” Treize agreed setting him down before spinning the younger man around to face him.

~Oh yeah, oh  
In these moments, moments of our lives  
All the world is ours  
And this world is so right  
You and I sharing this time together, oh  
Sharing the same dream  
As time goes by, we will find~

As Treize drew him close, Wufei’s arms moved to wrap around the taller man’s neck. They circled lazily in the dining room to the beautiful Christmas song playing. The early afternoon sun shone briefly through the large glass doors, glowing off Wufei’s ring. The natural light disappeared as grey clouds rolled in bringing more snow to the already covered ground. It was also the falling snow that made it the most beautiful, Wufei realized. He rested his cheek against Treize’s chest, the man’s breathing a melody all its own.

~These are the special times  
Times we'll remember  
These are the precious times  
The tender times, we'll hold in our hearts forever  
These are the sweetest times  
These times together  
And through it all one thing will always be true  
The special times are the times I share with you~

Aromas filled the air reminding them they had a meal cooking away. The kitchen and dining room were filled first, and then the smells began to drift through the rest of the house, giving the air not only a smell but taste. Wufei honestly couldn’t wait to taste the food for real; he knew it was going to be absolutely delicious.

Wufei was surprised when he heard a soft mewling sound. “What was that?” He asked pulling away from Treize.

“I knew I was forgetting something,” Treize answered going back into the living room.

~Mmm, oh yeah  
With each moment, moment passing by  
We'll make memories that will last our whole lives  
As you and I travel through time together, oh yeah  
Living this sweet dream  
And every day, we can say~

Wufei followed behind made curious by Treize’s statement. He stopped as Treize knelt down beside the one chair still available in the room. He stood up turning to face Wufei, his large arm cradling something. Wufei stepped closer when the bundle moved, a small face poking out from the black mass. “Is that a cat?” Wufei questioned as the small head moved toward his slightly raised hand.

“Yes and she was my other gift for you,” Treize answered holding the small creature out to him.

The small black mass mewled and wiggled in Treize’s hand. Wufei cupped his own hands under her; afraid she might wiggle free and fall. Instead Treize gently dumped her in the cupped hands. A wet nose poked at Wufei’s hands smelling the food they had prepared earlier. “Why?”

“Why what?” Treize asked smiling as the cat seemed to be burrowing in Wufei’s hands.

“Why are you giving her to me?” Wufei asked staring at the little black cat curled up in his hands.

~These are the special times  
Times we'll remember  
These are the precious times  
The tender times, we'll hold in our hearts forever  
These are the sweetest times  
These times together  
And through it all one thing will always be true  
The special times are the times I share with you~

“She reminded me of you and looked just as lonely,” Treize answered watching Wufei.

“I’m not lonely,” Wufei said surprised by the comparison, “and I don’t think I’d be a very good owner.”

“I’ve seen it in your eyes,” Treize said in way of explanation. “I think you’ll make a wonderful friend and caretaker.”

“I don’t know the first thing about cats,” Wufei admitted offering the animal back to Treize who didn’t even move to take it.

“I will help out, but I think she’ll make a great companion for you,” Treize offered seeing Wufei eye the sweet little animal.

“I don’t know...”

“Give it a while then decide,” Treize surmised hearing a beep in the kitchen.

~These tender moments  
When heaven is so close  
These are the moments that I know~

He checked on ham and potatoes, seeing they were a little over half done. Treize reset the timer before turning back to the living room to see Wufei standing in the archway, the kitten held close, like it might fall. He smiled just as Wufei looked up. The younger man quickly set the animal down on the carpet, only to have it curl around his ankles and lay across his bare feet. Treize couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, Wufei on the other hand sighed lifting his feet to dislodge the animal.

“She seems rather attached to you already,” Treize joked with a smile. “So what’s her name?”

“Treize!” Wufei found himself whining.

“What an odd name,” Treize commented with a huge smile.

“I was talking to you, I would never name a cat something like that,” Wufei growled.

“Why not?” Treize wondered feign hurt.

“Just wouldn’t, way too cruel for the animal,” Wufei said with a smirk.

“You know your asking for it right?” Treize asked ominously.

“Okay sorry,” Wufei quickly apologized, “but I still don’t know about this.”

Before Treize could answer the still unnamed kitten mewled while rubbing her head against the side of Wufei’s ankle. “I think that means don’t give me away in cat talk.”

“But---“

“I said I’d help,” Treize interrupted him.

“Oh, you’re all against me so what hope do I have; all right we’ll keep her. Now for a name,” Wufei said finally giving in to the inevitable. Treize only smiled as Wufei picked the little black kitten back up. “How about Stormy, she seems the type.”

~These are the special times  
Times we'll remember  
These are the precious times, the tender times  
We'll hold in our hearts forever  
These are the sweetest times  
These times together  
And through it all one thing will always be true  
Oh yeah, yeah~

“I like it,” Treize agreed with a grin. “I have a basket for her bed in my closet and a fluffy blanket.”

“You had this all planned out,” Wufei noted seeing Treize set two bowls near the kitchen door leading out to the backyard. He poured some warmed milk in one and a can of wet food in the other.

“Of course, I knew you’d like her eventually,” Treize answered walking back over to where Wufei stood holding Stormy.

“Oh you did,” Wufei growled setting the kitten back down so she could go and eat something.

“Yep,” Treize nodded pulling Wufei close again. “Dinner will be ready in an hour or so. We can start the side dishes in thirty minutes, so that it will all get finished at the same time.”

“Okay cool, I’m gonna run upstairs for a minute,” Wufei said pulling away only to have Treize grab his right hand stopping him.

“This looks so beautiful on you, I’m so happy you said yes,” Treize said fingering the ring before pulling Wufei into a quick kiss and then letting him go.

Wufei smiled before pulling away and moving toward the stairs through the living room. As he started up he was surprised when he heard a mewling sound behind him. Wufei looked back to see Stormy struggling to climb the large steps after him. He scooped up the kitten, realizing she couldn’t have been more than a month old. He stopped in Treize’s bedroom to grab the cordless and then made his way into his own room, closing the door behind him.

He set Stormy on his bed before turning to the phone and dialing the number he remembered from looking up before. He sat beside Stormy waiting for the line to connect. The small kitten nudged his right hand that he’d left sitting on the bed. Finally the other end connected allowing him to hear laughter in the background.

“Hello?” Duo’s familiar voice said.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Wufei said realizing it probably wasn’t the best time to call.

“Oh hey Wu, Merry Christmas and it is fine. So why the call?” Duo said almost in one breath.

“Merry Christmas to you too,” Wufei answered not sure how to say the rest of what he wanted to say. “Treize gave me something and I’m afraid I might have done the wrong thing.”

“Huh, what did he give you?” Duo asked a little confused.

“This ring---“

“A ring? He asked you to marry him, how romantic!” Duo cut in his voice almost shouting.

“No, not that kind of ring!” Wufei tried to explain. “He called it a promise ring.”

“Oh, the step before,” Duo replied sounding a little deflated by the news. “So what’s the problem?”

“I said yes, but I’m not sure if that was the right thing,” Wufei replied unconsciously petting Stormy who was trying to burrow into his hip.

“Do you love him?” Duo asked in reply. “Honestly.”

“Um, honestly, yes I do.”

“Then no you didn’t, a promise ring is just that, a promise of love and commitment for that one person. It is usually the first step to marriage. Now if that is what has you worried don’t be, they don’t always lead to marriage,” Duo explained.

“Maybe that is what worries me... he said he might ask someday,” Wufei admitted.

“I’m pretty sure he won’t until he’s sure the relationship is ready for that,” Duo advised providing Wufei a little comfort to his jingled nerves. “Just forget about that other stuff and know that the ring means Treize loves you very much.”

“Thanks,” Wufei replied with a sigh. “I should let you get back to your family now. Treize is probably waiting on Stormy and I to start the side dishes for dinner.”

“Stormy?” Duo queued curious.

“His other gift, an all black kitten,” Wufei replied picking up said kitten in his free hand.

“Oh how cute,” Duo crooned over the phone. “Well see you soon; you’ll have to let me see that ring! I’m so happy for you!”

Duo hung up before Wufei could ask him just what ‘soon’ meant. Shrugging he took both phone and cat into Treize’s bedroom. He placed the phone back on the cradle before heading downstairs with Stormy in his arms. “We’ve returned,” Wufei announced before setting Stormy on the floor. “What can I do to help?”

“Well, how about heating up the corn,” Treize suggested not looking up from his mashed potatoes.

Wufei stood beside him grabbing the open can of corn and dumping it in the waiting sauce pan. He turned on the heat, snatching up a wooden spoon to stir in a sliver of butter. He was surprised when he heard Treize’s voice near his ear.

“Where are your slippers? Do you like going barefoot in the middle of the winter?” Treize asked looking down at Wufei’s feet.

Wufei wiggled his toes when a furry mass settled over them. “Who needs slippers when I have a private feet blanket?” Wufei asked with a straight face.

Treize laughed seeing the kitten settle comfortably over the small feet. “Well I guess you have a point there,” he agreed with a grin before leaning down to kiss Wufei soundly on the lips.

“Hey I’m trying to cook here!” Wufei said pulling away from Treize while trying not to move his feet.

“Okay, no kissing the cook then, unless it is another cook,” Treize compromised quickly kissing away Wufei’s protest.

“If it burns it is your fault,” Wufei said after Treize pulled away again. 

Treize laughed walking over to the fridge to pull out the pre-made rolls. He placed them on the baking sheet and stuck them in the oven beside the main dish that was just about finished. “If you want you can set the table and I’ll begin putting everything in bowls.” Treize suggested.

“Oh all right,” Wufei replied reaching down to gently remove Stormy from his feet. He grabbed a couple of Treize’s nicer china plates, two sets of silverware, and two tall stemmed glasses before heading to the dinning room table. He set two place settings across from each other at one end of the long hardwood table.

Treize made a couple of trips back and forth setting out all the food. The last was the hot rolls and a bottle of chilled white wine. Wufei laughed as the older man popped the top off the wine, causing it bubble out of the neck. Treize poured some into each glass, trying to minimize the mess of the spewing bubbly.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Wufei asked with a smile.

“Never had an alcoholic beverage before?” Treize asked sitting down.

Wufei shook his head, “never been old enough.”

“Ah well here is your chance, cause I know your old enough now,” Treize replied raising his glass, “Merry Christmas my beloved.”

“Merry Christmas,” Wufei replied with a blush raising his own glass to touch Treize’s.

They enjoyed a delicious filling meal. The conversation was light and filled with laughter and smiles. Stormy curled herself up over Wufei’s bare feet that were sitting on the floor under the table. Her purring felt funny against his feet, the vibration of her body vibrating whatever she was laying on.

Upon finishing their meal Treize forbid the cleaning up until later. He pulled Wufei into the living room with Stormy not far behind. Treize sat down on the sofa, facing the tree and bay window as he lay back against the armrest. He pulled Wufei down to sit between his spread legs.

Wufei snuggled against Treize, one of his legs folded over Treize’s to hang off the couch. Stormy tried to jump over the big legs, not having much luck. Wufei easily scooped her up and dumper her in his lap. She snuggled down immediately, similar to the way Wufei was snuggled against Treize.

~The special times are the times I share  
The special times are the times we share  
The special times are the times I share with you~

They sat, kept warm by the fire and each other, as darkness fell outside. The snow hadn’t stopped all afternoon making it a very white Christmas.

”Today was perfect I think,” Wufei commented before his eyes caught the glow of his ring. Of course Duo was right; all that mattered was that it showed how much Treize loved him. “Prefect indeed.”

“Very, but I might have to say the moment that clenched it was when I woke up with you in my arms,” Treize agreed.

“Can I give you one more gift?” Wufei asked looking at Stormy who was asleep in his lap.

“I don’t need anything else,” Treize replied a hint of curiosity in his voice, as he looked at the music box playing on the coffee table.

“I just wanted to give you my pillow,” Wufei replied blushing, grateful Treize was behind him.

“I’m not quite following you.”

“You can decide where I sleep from now on,” Wufei explained his cheeks flaming.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Wufei assured him with a nod. “Although I do hope it is a big comfy bed.”

“Thank you, Wufei, I love you so dearly. I think you can guess what I’m going to say next,” Treize replied wrapping his arm carefully around Wufei’s waist to pull him closer.

“Honestly I was hoping you’d say that,” Wufei said turning his waist to quickly kiss Treize, who pulled him in for a longer deeper one the moment he’d pulled away.


	26. Kissing

# \+ Kissing +

Wufei shifted in the large bed his hand coming to slide over the mattress. He forced his eyes open to see he was lying alone in the bed as the morning sunlight fed through the window. Wufei pushed himself up, the blankets pooling around his waist, as Treize’s sweater hung off his shoulder. The bedroom door was wide open and he spot a black mass on the other side of the doorway. “Stormy,” Wufei called his voice low.

The kitten’s head perked up before it stretched and looked into the room. Wufei pat the bed grabbing the kitten’s attention. Stormy ran into the room, launching herself from the floor, yet she had to use her claws to climb into the bed. Wufei picked her up looking her in the face. “So where is he?” He asked the little cat.

She mewled rubbing her face against him, causing Wufei to laugh. He pushed her further away smiling. “Better be careful, if Treize sees you behaving that way he may get mad.”

“And I am,” Treize’s voice said from the door surprising Wufei. “She got a morning kiss before I did.”

Wufei looked over to see Treize smiling as the older man approached the bed, he wasn’t really angry. Wufei set Stormy back on the bed when Treize leaned forward across the mattress, they shared a soft warm kiss. Wufei’s fingers came up to caress Treize’s cheek while Treize weaved his free hand through Wufei’s loose hair. Wufei pulled away a few moments later breaking the kiss. “I could really use a shower.”

“Mind if I join you?” Treize asked with a smile.

“What?” Wufei blushed intensely, his eyes wide with shock.

“It was only a joke,” Treize assured him moving to stand up. “I’ll go make some breakfast while you shower.”

“Should I use the bathroom in the hall?”

“Of course not, you can use our bathroom,” Treize replied from the door. “Towels are in the linen closet.”

Wufei nodded throwing the covers back to slip out of the bed. He took a pretty quick shower, only to realize as he was drying off all of his clothes were still in his room. It was only across the hall, so it wasn’t that big of a deal. Wufei slipped his ring back on, retrieving it from the little basket he’d left it in.

He stood looking in Treize’s closet with the towel tied around his waist. He found the item he had been searching for; pulling on the midnight blue sweater that was at least three sizes too big, it was even big on Treize. He quickly crossed the hall to pull on a pair of boxers and some faded jeans. He headed toward the stairs only to remember something he’d left behind. Going into Treize’s bedroom he picked up Stormy only to stop. No, this wasn’t Treize’s bedroom anymore, he realized, it was theirs. Wufei pushed the thought away deciding not to dwell on it or the emotions it seemed to cause.

When he reached the bottom of the steps he set Stormy down, to let her roam as she liked. Going through the front room he noticed all the wrapping paper from the day before was gone. The large bear sat in the only available chair, leaving the couch the only place to sit. The tree still glow in front of the bay window that was cold and frost covered. He could just make out the falling snow, he was pretty sure it was just a continuation of last night. Making his way into the kitchen he spot Treize behind the stove, their dinner dishes also gone from where they’d left them.

“Why did you do that?” Wufei asked moving to stand on the dining room side of the island.

“Do what?” Treize asked in return not turning around.

“Clean all that up, I should have helped,” Wufei explained.

“Oh, it was fine, you looked so peaceful this morning I didn’t want to wake you,” Treize answered finally turning to look at Wufei, only to have his eyebrow shoot up. “I see you were in my closet again.”

“Yeah, your sweaters are so warm and soft,” Wufei answered looking down at the overly large sweater, this one was one of his favorites, “and they smell very nice.”

Treize smiled at the final comment. “Looks like it swallowed you whole, makes you look so adorable.”

Wufei gaped at the words. “You did not just call me... ador...that gross word?”

“Actually it really fits, unlike that sweater. I can’t even see your hands,” Treize replied with a grin.

“So, what do I need my hands for, and I can always pull the sleeves back if I need them,” Wufei countered.

“Very true, in fact you can have it, will always look good and cute on you,” Treize said over his shoulder as he began to plate their breakfast.

“Are you sure?” Wufei asked surprised.

“Positive,” Treize assured him setting the plates on the dining room table. When he walked back toward the kitchen his arm wrapped around Wufei’s waist pulling him into his arms before leaning down to kiss the smaller man.

Wufei instinctively wrapped his arm around Treize’s neck, holding the older man close. He couldn’t believe how much he was coming to enjoy kissing the man. He had never realized how enjoyable kissing could be with someone, especially when you loved that someone. Wufei pulled back breaking the kiss, surprised by his own thoughts. 

Treize smiled before releasing him to grab a couple of glass, the silverware, and orange juice from the fridge. He sat everything down before gesturing to one of the chairs. “Come on, breakfast is ready, have a seat.”

Wufei slid into his normal seat as Treize sat in the one across from him like always. They ate a quiet breakfast as Wufei was focused on his own thoughts, and just when he’d started thinking them. Treize let him have his space to think, seeming to know that he needed to process everything he was thinking.

Treize began to collect the dishes when Wufei seemed to snap out of his stupor. “Oh I’m sorry...”

“Don’t be, it is fine. You looked like you needed the peace and I enjoyed the quietness of the house,” Treize cut off his apology.

“Are you sure it’s okay, I didn’t mean to get so wrapped up in my thoughts,” Wufei questioned.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Maybe later,” Wufei answered looking away; it was still hard to just say what he was thinking about.

“That’s fine, whenever you’re ready I’ll be here,” Treize assured him before smiling and heading into the kitchen with the dirty dishes.

Wufei followed him with the intent to help out, yet Treize just stuck them in the dishwasher eliminating the need. Wufei watched him as a question he wasn’t sure he could voice entered his mind. He was shocked though when he heard the words leave his lips. “Treize, why do you open your mouth when we kiss?”

Treize was drying his hands when he froze at Wufei’s sudden question. He turned to look at the younger man a little surprised. “Wufei, how many people have you kissed, not counting me?”

Wufei blushed looking away, he could lie but what would that accomplish. “None,” he finally whispered staring at the floor.

“Ah,” Treize said moving closer, “I think showing you would be easier than explaining.”

Wufei looked up surprised by the response only to find Treize almost nose to nose with him. He moved to step back but Treize’s arm snaked around his waist keeping him close. Treize leaned forward bringing their faces even closer before he pressed their lips together. He opened his mouth, his tongue slipping out to slide along Wufei’s lips, surprising the smaller man. Wufei opened his own mouth in shock allowing Treize to slip his tongue inside.

Treize’s other hand cupped the back of Wufei’s head as his tongue gently and slowly explored the moist cavern. Wufei own tongue lay pliant as his mind was so absorbed with the fact that Treize’s tongue was in his mouth. It was a strange sensation, so very different from any other kiss they’d shared.

Treize pulled away his hand still buried in Wufei’s loose hair. Wufei blinked his eyes open to see Treize watching him. “What was that?”

“That was what is called a French kiss,” Treize answered with a smile.

“I don’t know what to say, it was different. Do people really do that kind of kissing?”

“Yes, a lot of people do,” Treize answered. “I didn’t want to push you beyond what you were ready for, that’s why we hadn’t before.”

“Oh...”

“If you don’t want to again, I’ll understand,” Treize explained.

“I’m not really sure,” Wufei admitted. “Can I think about it?”

“That is fine. Is this what you were thinking about earlier?” Treize asked releasing him and hanging up the hand towel he’d left on the counter.

“Sort of,” Wufei admitted looking away.

“It’s all right; tell me when you’re ready,” Treize said as he wiped down the table.

“I feel pretty useless,” Wufei commented as Treize took the dish rag back to the sink.

“What?” Treize asked somewhat surprised by the comment.

“Well I mean, you do the cooking, cleaning, everything, so I’m pretty useless aren’t I,” Wufei explained turning away and looking at his feet.

“No you aren’t,” Treize disagreed wrapping his arms around Wufei from behind. “I think you’re perfect and I honestly don’t want to subject you to such menial tasks.”

“But I feel like I’m just mooching off you...” Wufei whispered.

“Well you’re not,” Treize said turning him around in his arms. “I’m used to cleaning this place, been doing it for some time. It is more a matter of habit then purposefully excluding you from it.”

“I know, I just... Seems stupid huh?” Wufei suddenly asked with a dark laugh.

“No it isn’t,” Treize said lifting Wufei chin to look into those dark eyes. “Nothing about you or what you say is stupid. Especially not your feelings, they are very important to me, I’m glad you feel you can talk to me about such issues.”

Wufei stared at him overwhelmed by the conviction in Treize’s voice over such an issue. Finally he dropped his eyes to look anywhere but at Treize. Maybe he had been putting himself down but it was true. He was making a big issue over something so stupid like cleaning. Wufei stepped away from Treize pulling himself from the older man’s arms. No it wasn’t the cleaning; it was another fear that brought all this up. That he’d be so useless Treize wouldn’t want him there anymore.

“Wufei, talk to me,” Treize requested reaching for him. “What are you thinking about?”

Wufei stepped even further away his arm coming up to cross over his chest, his hand holding his other arm. He looked at the floor unable to admit just what he’d been thinking. Why was he so insecure after everything they’d already gone through? His eyes caught a glimpse of the ring Treize had given him just yesterday. Did he really deserve to wear such a ring? Wufei was surprised when Treize pulled him into a tight unyielding embrace.

“Don’t shut me out, tell me what has you so troubled that it would dull those beautiful dark eyes,” Treize pleaded holding Wufei close.

The younger man buried his face in Treize’s shoulder yet his mouth opened of it own volition. “What if you decide I’m too useless to keep around? Maybe I don’t deserve this ring and what it stands for. I’m the biggest idiot, not even knowing about kissing. Earlier that’s what I was thinking about, about how I’ve seemed to really come to like kissing you, or you kissing me I guess. I never realized it until that moment just how much I seemed to like it, and it scares me that I don’t even know when I started liking it,” Wufei rushed out his ramblings matching the scattered thoughts of his mind.

“Wufei, you will never be useless, you are my lover and partner and that is enough for me,” Treize said titling Wufei’s chin up addressing the most serious issue in Wufei’s outburst. “I know you deserve that ring and all it stands for because I love you so much.”

“Why do I think like this? I’m afraid you’ll leave me alone; I didn’t used to mind being alone, but now for some reason the thought scares the hell out of me. Why do I feel like this? How can a single person cause such things?” Wufei demanded telling himself the whole time he wasn’t going to cry. Yet he felt the icy liquid in the back of his eyes desiring to fall.

“I believe it is love that causes such emotions. You know I will never leave you, not for a very long time,” Treize answered staring into Wufei’s expressive eyes.

“How can you say such things?” Wufei asked feeling his tears escape. He was upset with himself more than anything else. His tears weren’t of pain but because he seemed to only be trying to push the man away, even after everything.

“Because we never know when our time will run out, but I do know,” Treize answered his thumbs wiping away Wufei’s tears as he held the younger man’s face in his hands, “that for all the time I do have, I only want to be right here with you.”

Wufei melted against him burying his face in Treize’s shoulder. “I’m sorry... so sorry for letting this get the better of me,” he whispered into Treize’s sweater.

“Don’t apologize for feeling, no one can ever fault you for that,” Treize said wrapping his arms tighter around Wufei.

“Th--- Thank you...”

“You’re very welcome,” Treize said pushing Wufei back enough to lean down and catch his lips in a soft kiss. “I love you.”

Wufei wrapped his arms around Treize’s neck before speaking. “Deep down I love you too.”

Treize smiled standing up straight, which lifted the shorter man from the floor. Treize wrapped his arms around the small waist to keep Wufei securely in place before he began to lazily circle around the kitchen.

“How long do you keep your tree up?” Wufei suddenly asked lifting his head from Treize’s chest.

“Until after New Years, why?” Treize replied looking down at him.

“Why that long?” Wufei asked curious.

“I’ve always felt the holidays didn’t truly end until after New Years.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense,” Wufei said resting his head back against Treize’s shoulder. “I don’t think I mind.”

“Mind what?” Treize asked going into the living room.

“The kissing,” Wufei whispered with a deep blush.

“Ah,” Treize said setting Wufei back on his own feet in the front room near the coffee table. Only to suddenly pull him close easily finding Wufei’s lips with his own. He slipped his tongue between startled lips, carefully exploring the warm cavern he wanted to memorize. Wufei’s fingers fisted in Treize’s sweater as he was washed away by the tide of sensations.


	27. Anything Beautiful

# \+ Anything Beautiful +

Wufei opened his eyes to find himself in bed half covering Treize like a blanket. He looked up when large fingers combed through his messy hair, to see Treize was watching him. “Good morning,” Treize whispered before lightly kissing the top of Wufei’s head.

“How did we get here?” Wufei asked wiping the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. “Last thing I remember was sitting on the couch watching it snow.”

“I carried you up after you fell asleep in my arms,” Treize explained his arm tightened a bit around Wufei’s waist.

“Oh, well you should have just woken me; I would have walked up here by myself.”

“Nonsense, your pretty light if you didn’t realize, plus I didn’t want to disturb you,” Treize replied with a smile.

“I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not,” Wufei said with a smile of his own.

“It was only meant in the nicest regards,” Treize replied chuckling.

“Hum, I still don’t know... Hey where is Stormy?” Wufei asked looking toward the closed door.

“Not sure, haven’t seen her since last night when she was curled up under the coffee table asleep,” Treize answered.

“Oh, well she’s probably still under there then, she has some issues with the stairs,” Wufei said moving to sit up.

“I saw that yesterday, I gave her a helping hand to get up here before I had started cleaning up,” Treize agreed.

“She’s just not big enough to traverse those stairs, maybe I should go down and check on her,” Wufei commented starting to push himself up from Treize, only the older man tightened his arm pinning Wufei to him.

“I imagine she’s fine, now do I get my morning kiss,” Treize said to Wufei’s startled look.

Wufei leaned forward to give Treize a simple kiss, only it seemed the other man had something else in mind. Treize’s fingers weaved through Wufei’s loose black strands, holding the young man’s head as he extended the length of Wufei’s simple kiss. Wufei’s hands fisted in the blanket bunched between them, his eyes closing as he surrendered to the kiss. Treize finally released his lips but didn’t let him pull away; his blue eyes seemed to be searching Wufei’s face, causing the young man to blush.

“What?” Wufei finally asked after regaining his breath.

“I just wanted to look into your beautiful dark eyes,” Treize answered surprising him.

“They’re not,” Wufei denied looking away.

Treize turned his head back forcing him to look at the older man. “Yes they are they are very beautiful. Full of such life and passion. The true doorway to your soul, the beautiful window to the even more beautiful soul inside.”

Wufei stared at him in utter shock over the words. He’d never thought of anything about himself like that, especially not his eyes or soul. Too much death there to be anything beautiful. “It’s not, it’s not possible,” Wufei whispered trying to get free yet Treize held him securely in place.

“It is very possible, because they are,” Treize disagree his own eyes focused intently on Wufei. Wufei looked away, how could Treize think such a thing, he didn’t understand it. Treize gently pulled his chin back around, forcing him to look at the other man and see such conviction in those blue eyes. “They are, I will never lie to you. Everything about you is beyond any words I could find; beautiful doesn’t even really come all that close.”

“How can you say that with such conviction when it will never be true?” Wufei asked in reply.

“How can you claim that?” Treize countered.

“Because it is the damn truth, all I have is death and murder, and they are the ugliest things there will ever be,” Wufei replied his eyes locking with Treize’s.

“I don’t see death or murder,” Treize replied. “All I see is love and hope, which are both very beautiful.”

“You see love and hope?” Wufei asked startled by the contradiction.

“Yes, I see a very strong love and unending hope,” Treize confirmed his face absolutely serious.

“It’s not... possible... I refuse to let such things through,” Wufei whispered.

“You can’t, you’re eyes are too honest and will always give you away,” Treize explained with a smile, “but that is one of the many things I love about you.”

Wufei was able to pull his head free of Treize’s grip to look out the window, Treize’s words tumbling around in his head. He tried to push himself up from Treize’s body but the other man wasn’t letting go. Wufei braced his hands against Treize’s chest to get more leverage but it didn’t seem to help. The morning sunlight through the window glistened off his ring, startling him even after two days. His eyes focused on the gold band remembering everything that had happened the day before.

“Nickel for you thoughts,” Treize offered causing Wufei to look at him in surprise.

“They’re not worth that much,” Wufei replied looking back out the window. “I was just thinking about yesterday, and all the other times I had been acting foolishly. Remember after that incident with Milliardo in your class... I never did truly apologize for my behavior afterwards... I just couldn’t, at the time, understand why you cared about how I was, maybe even now I find it hard to understand, but I don’t find myself questioning your possible motives or how you could feel like that. I don’t know if that is really a step forward or not. I feel like there are more gaps between what I knew and what I’ve learnt than I could ever fill. Shit, listen to me rambling, what nonsense.” Wufei shook his head realizing he’d let his guard down and said way too much.

“It’s not nonsense, I’m glad you feel like you can open up to me more. Maybe there are some gaps there but I think we can fill them. You don’t need to apologize for anything in the past, never think you need to make up for something you did then, because I’ve already forgiven you a long time ago. I think you’ve stopped questioning it because you are feeling the same things yourself,” Treize replied his hand gently combing Wufei’s loose hair back.

“I used to question that, question how I could possibly feel this way about someone, especially you,” Wufei was unable to stop himself from speaking, he was starting to find it easier and easier to talk to Treize about all the crap he bottled up all the time, maybe it was because of that smile Treize always got when Wufei talked to him openly.

“I believe the real issue there was that you were still mentally adjusting to this place and how different it really is,” Treize offered.

“Sometimes I wonder just what happened to them, all of them,” Wufei whispered looking back out the window to see gray clouds and white snowflakes falling. “Did they ever see the beauty of snow or feel the joy of Christmas?”

“I don’t know,” Treize answered honestly still combing his fingers through Wufei’s hair.

“I find myself hoping they did,” Wufei said looking back at him. “Is that wrong of me?”

“Of course not, everyone deserves happiness, and to wish it upon someone else is a blessing,” Treize assured him.

“I wonder,” Wufei started to say as he rested his cheek against Treize’s chest, hearing the man’s heart beat, “why did she pick this place, there must have been others. So why here? What was really so special that she picked this place above everything else?”

Treize wrapped both his arms around Wufei feeling the younger man breathing. “Does it really matter? I’m glad she did for whatever her reasons were. You are the thing I had been looking for most of my adult life.”

“I am?” Wufei questioned stunned by the statement.

“Yes, I’ve always known something was missing and for the life of me I hadn’t been able to figure out just what,” Treize explained, “Then you came along with so much held back in those dark eyes, emotions I thought someone your age could never know. But beyond that when you were just being yourself something I never knew was there seemed to wake up, and I knew exactly what I had been missing and I could find all of it in you. I still can every time I look into your beautiful dark eyes.”

“I never through I could invoke such a reaction from someone,” Wufei whispered watching the snow fall outside.

“Well you did in me that is why I refuse to lose you to such silly things or people.”

“Sounds funny to hear you say silly,” Wufei commented with a soft chuckle.

“Is it now?” Treize asked his voice dropping, startling Wufei but not giving him enough warning to Treize next action, which was to roll them over and unmercifully tickle him.

Wufei’s rich laughter filled the room as he did everything in his power to escape Treize’s fingers. He squirmed and wiggled under the other man’s weight trying to stop the assault to his most vulnerable and ticklish sides, yet nothing seemed to work as he felt his lungs burn from lack of oxygen. Treize finally stopped, his hands coming to rest on either side of Wufei’s head as the smaller man tried to get air back into his body.

“Now,” Treize started to say leaning over Wufei’s heaving frame, “I don’t think that me saying silly is really funny, your friends say it all the time.”

“Exactly,” Wufei said before chuckling under his regained breath. “Just knowing Duo has said the same thing makes it funny.”

Treize smiled surprising Wufei who had been expecting instant retaliation for his comment. “I was beginning to wonder when I was going to get to see that smile today. I’m glad it finally showed itself, I wouldn’t have been able to continue my day without seeing it.”

“Don’t put so much value on such a thing,” Wufei said looking away.

“I only speak the truth,” Treize replied moving to get up. “We should probably get out of bed, it is almost lunch time.”

“Wow I can’t believe I had slept in so late,” Wufei commented sitting up as Treize stood up. The older man stretched his long frame, showing off his bare abs. Wufei quickly looked away to stare at his lap and the crumpled up comforter bunched around his mid-drift. “You can have your shower, I’ll use the one in the hall,” Wufei finally said moving to slide out of the side nearest the door.

“Nonsense,” Treize said grabbing Wufei’s arm and pulling him the other way to his side. “We can share it.”

Wufei blushed deeply at the very idea trying to pull his arm free of Treize. “Treize!”

“I was only kidding about the together thing, but you can have it first,” Treize assured him with a smile that wasn’t all that reassuring.

“That seems like a waste, there are two so why should someone have to wait,” Wufei pointed out as Treize easily pulled him out of the bed.

“I see your point, all right then I won’t argue anymore,” Treize agreed letting go of Wufei’s arm.

Wufei left the bedroom as Treize head into the master bath. He sighed unable to get rid of his blush or the images that were beginning to conjure up in his head. Wufei took a quick shower, wrapping the towel securely around his waist as he made a bee line for his room. He pulled on a pair of his boxers, and some faded black jeans that hung off his hips. He dug through the dresser but was unable to find a sweatshirt he’d ever wear. He made the trip over to the master bedroom seeing the bathroom door shut. Wufei quickly ducked into Treize’s walk in closet, his eyes scanning over the man’s clothes before stopping at a deep red sweatshirt. He pulled it on to find it wasn’t as big as the navy sweater that Treize had given him, but that was in the laundry. He turned to leave the closet startled when he found Treize standing in the doorway.

The older man had a towel wrapped around his waist and a smile on his lips. “Couldn’t find anything to wear?” He asked that smile still in place.

“I don’t know what kind of person he was but he couldn’t shop,” Wufei replied with his own smile as he acted like he was snuggling into the sweatshirt, “not to mention these fit wonderfully.”

“I see,” Treize commented moving to grab his boxers and blue jeans. Wufei took the opportunity to try and escape the closet only to have Treize grab the back of the sweatshirt and pull him back inside. “It has other advantages, I see.”

Treize laughed at Wufei flayed to try and stop himself going backwards. The taller man had already slipped into his boxers, so he quickly wrapped his towel around Wufei and pulled him close. “I’ll... I’ll remember that,” Wufei stammered as he stared at Treize’s chest, knowing the man was only wearing his boxers.

“I bet you will,” Treize chuckled at the sight of Wufei’s bright red face.

Suddenly the doorbell rings startling them both, and thankfully giving Wufei a way out. “I better go answer it,” he said as it sounded again, who ever it was, was impatient. Treize sighed after the third ring finally releasing Wufei.

“Yes, I guess they aren’t going away,” Treize agreed before Wufei slipped from the closet.

Wufei left the towel, he still had wrapped around him, hanging on the foot of the bed as he walked out of the room. He heard another three rings before he was able to get downstairs. He yanked the door open, only to freeze. “What are you doing here?”


	28. New Year

# \+ New Year +

“Is that anyway to greet someone who came to see you?” Duo asked with a huge grin as he stood on the porch beside Heero.

“Still doesn’t tell me why you’re here, shouldn’t you be at home,” Wufei replied shifting his weight.

“Aren’t we in a sour mood, are we interrupting anything?” Duo asked with a snicker

“No,” Wufei said quickly remembering just what had happened before Duo and Heero had shown up.

“Oh darn, well we decided to come for a visit, spend New Year’s with you,” Duo finally explained the reason they were standing there.

“New Years isn’t for another week or so,” Wufei pointed out a bit perplexed.

“Wufei, who is it?” Treize asked from the stairs interrupting whatever Duo might have said. The older man stepped up behind Wufei to see who he was talking to. “Oh, hello gentleman. Wufei, why didn’t you invite them in from the cold?”

“Um,” Wufei said in reply. “Why don’t you guys come in?”

“Oh well thank you,” Duo said stepping into the warm entryway followed by Heero who nodded his head in thanks.

Duo followed Treize into the front room where the fire had yet to be started that morning, leaving the room cooler than usual. Treize stopped in the archway between the kitchen and living room turning back to their guests. “Have a seat, would anyone care for something to drink?”

“Thanks, that would be great,” Duo said sitting down on the couch. Heero took the spot beside him, leaving room for one more person.

Wufei moved the large bear that was still seated in the only chair available, only to get up again when he heard the soft meows of Stormy. He picked her up as Treize reappeared with a tray of drinks for everyone. Treize set it on the coffee table before taking the seat Wufei had just vacated a moment before. Wufei stood behind the couch with Stormy tucked under his arm, her purring vibrating through his chest.

“What brings you guys here?” Treize asked sipping his mug of hot tea.

“Decided to visit Wu, plus we brought the rest of his stuff. It’s all out in the back of the car,” Duo answered turning slightly to look at Wufei.

“Oh, thanks I’ll go bring it in,” Wufei said turning to head for the door.

“Ah don’t worry about it, we can get it all later,” Duo said stopping him.

“How long are you planning on visiting and where are you going to stay?” Treize asked regaining Duo’s attention.

“Through New Years, we were just going to rent a hotel room.”

“Nonsense you can stay here, we’ve got plenty of room. They can use your room,” Treize offered with a smile.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to kick Wu out of his bed,” Duo declined shaking his head.

“Believe me, you won’t be,” Treize said looking over at Wufei who gaped and blushed deeply.

“Are you sure?” Duo asked looking at Wufei to see the bright red cheeks.

“Positive,” Treize answered for the dark haired young man.

“Well all right,” Duo finally agreed with a smile. “Is that Stormy?” Duo asked with a nod of his head toward the bundle curled up in Wufei’s arm.

“Yeah,” Wufei replied noticing the questioning look Treize was giving him.

“Oh, I can’t believe I forgot,” Duo said moving to stand up. “I have to see this ring!”

Wufei looked over at Treize the questions growing in the older man’s eyes. He turned back to Duo as the braided man was reaching for his right hand that hung limply at his side. Duo whistled as he examined Wufei’s finger where the gold band rested.

“Absolutely beautiful, it looks absolutely perfect on you,” Duo said examining the only piece of jewelry Wufei owned.

“Um, thanks,” Wufei mumbled pulling his hand away. “What about your ring?”

“Oh yeah, have a look,” Duo said reaching into the neck of his sweater. He pulled out a thin gold chain with a beautiful solid gold band ring dangling from it.

“Why aren’t you wearing it on your hand?” Wufei asked looking at the dangling ring.

“I will when we actually get to the alter, but right now I think it will be better if I just wear it like this,” Duo answered with a smile before slipping the chain back inside his sweater.

“Oh,” Wufei replied like he didn’t really quite understand Duo’s logic.

“I’d explain it but it would probably bore Treize, and I wouldn’t want to do that,” Duo said glancing over at the older man.

“I don’t mind, I need to go prepare lunch anyway. Would you gentleman care to join us?” Treize said standing up.

“No thank you, we already ate on the way over,” Duo explained looked over at Heero.

“All right,” Treize said before looking at Wufei. “Wufei, could you come in here for a second?”

Wufei looked at Duo then back to Treize, he slowly nodded before moving to follow the older man. Treize reached into the refrigerator as Wufei stood on the other side of the island. “When did you tell Duo?” Treize asked grabbing a pan from one of the cabinets.

“What does that matter?” Wufei asked looking surprised.

“It doesn’t, I was just curious,” Treize answered looking back at Wufei over his shoulder.

Wufei held Stormy close as he stood at the counter; he hadn’t even considered Treize asking him about that. He never had told the man about his phone call on Christmas day to Duo, he wasn’t sure why but he didn’t seem to want to either. If only Duo hadn’t just shown up now asking about it.

“Wufei,” Treize’s voice interrupted his thoughts, “if you don’t want to tell me that is fine. Like I said before I was just curious. Why don’t you go keep our company, company?”

Wufei nodded moving back toward the living room, Stormy still held close. He stopped in the archway to see Duo and Heero had removed their coats ad were sitting closely on the couch, speaking quietly with each other. Wufei noticed how they seemed to be leaning even closer as Heero rested his hand on one of Duo’s knees. It seemed like they were talking and listening at the same time. Wufei wondered if all people interacted in such a manor.

“What’s up?” Duo asked surprising him. “You didn’t tell him about ---?”

“Shh,” Wufei hushed interrupting Duo as he moved closer to the couch.

“Wu, I know it is hard for you to talk, but you sometimes really need to talk to him about what you’re feeling. Especially when it has something to do with the both of you,” Duo said with a sigh.

“I know,” Wufei whispered sitting on the front edge of the chair. “It is still hard and I had just forgotten about it.”

“So why not tell him now, that was only a few days ago,” Duo suggested.

“Because... why bring up the past like that, it wouldn’t accomplish anything,” Wufei replied keeping his voice low.

“Maybe,” Duo conceded before thinking a moment, “then again, is it really in the past? Have you really dealt with the issue that we had talked about or are you just bottling it up and shoving it to the back?”

Wufei looked at him a moment, he shouldn’t have been surprised by Duo’s directness, yet he was. “Yes I have,” he snapped feeling utterly stupid by the four year old response.

“If you say so,” Duo said with a shrug.

“It is the truth, I have dealt with it, and it isn’t an issue anymore!” Wufei snapped angry at Duo’s subtle accusation.

“What has been dealt with?” Treize asked startling Wufei, who sent a glare toward Duo. Duo had known the man had been standing there; he’d purposely goaded Wufei into that outburst. “I came in to tell you lunch is ready, Wufei. You both are more than welcome to join us.”

“Actually we need to head into town,” Heero spoke up standing and grabbing their coats off the back of the couch. Wufei watched him guide Duo almost forcibly out of the room and house.

“Guess that was a no,” Wufei said hoping to divert Treize’s attention from his earlier comments.

“Yes I’d have to agree, now what was that comment you said earlier about,” Treize questioned dashing Wufei’s hopes.

“It was nothing important,” Wufei dismissed walking past the older man.

Treize wrapped his arm around Wufei’s waist stopping the smaller man and pulling him close, careful of Stormy in Wufei’s arms. “Seems like something more than nothing.” Treize observed resting his chin on Wufei’s head.

“It really is nothing,” Wufei replied trying to remove himself from Treize’s embrace.

“Wufei is there something going on?”

“It’s nothing,” Wufei persisted, “now we better eat before the food gets cold and they get back.”

“Wufei,” Treize started to say before sighing. “I won’t force you to talk to me, just know I’ll always be here to listen.” He kissed the top of Wufei’s head before releasing the younger man and started for the dining room table where he’d set their meal out.

Wufei felt utterly guilty as he watched Treize walk away from him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered causing Treize to turn back around and face him. “God, I’m sorry... Duo knew because, because I called him on Christmas day, when I had gone upstairs. I called him to ask him things I should have just asked you... but I couldn’t. You looked so happy, I just didn’t want to ruin that, and now... now it seems like that’s all I’ve done.”

“What did you ask him about?” Treize asked gently, stepping closer.

Wufei held Stormy closer as he began to speak again, “The ring, I... I thought it might have been a mistake that I’d accepted it. I just... but you seemed so happy that I had and so I couldn’t bring myself to say anything to you about it.”

“Wufei, you know you can talk to me about anything, no matter what,” Treize replied tilting Wufei’s chin up away from Stormy’s purring body. “Did Duo help you work it out? We can discuss it now if you’d like.”

“I... it is fine, I’ve already come to terms with it,” Wufei replied looking at Treize’s chest.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Treize asked concern lacing his voice.

“I’m fine...” Wufei started to say knowing it was a lie. Why couldn’t he just tell the man the truth, all Treize cared about was his wellbeing? His shoulders slumped as all the feelings he’d been pushing back came rushing forward. “It’s... not fine...” he cried feeling the tears prick at his eyes.

“Shh,” Treize soothed pulling Wufei close. He easily lifted Stormy from the younger man’s arms before leading him over to the table. “Sit down and we’ll talk about this.”

Wufei slumped into one of the chairs while Treize deposited Stormy on the floor before sitting across from him. He sat patiently waiting for Wufei to speak. Wufei rested his head in his hands trying to pull himself back together. He then laid his head in his arms that were folded across the table. “I just,” he started to say his voice muffled by the barrier of his arms. “When you said it could lead to marriage, I guess I freaked. Yet I said yes because I saw how happy you looked as you explained it. Deep down I was still freaked, and then you gave me Stormy and I just couldn’t understand it. Then when I went upstairs you had said that you were so happy, and it tore at me that I just couldn’t let the feeling go. That was why I called Duo, I thought he’d understand and.... and tell me I was just acting stupid. He didn’t, tell me I was acting stupid, but he did help me talk through it. I thought that had done it, but just now all those emotions from before came flooding forward again. Maybe I had just been fooling myself before.”

“Wufei, look at me,” Treize requested his voice gentle.

“I... I can’t, I can’t face the disappointment,” Wufei said into his arms.

“How do you know what I’m feeling without even looking,” Treize offered his fingers coming to comb through Wufei’s hair, pulling it from the tie he’d used to hold it back, “Wufei.”

Wufei slowly lifted his head, his eyes peaking over his arms to be surprised by the look on Treize’s face. The older man was smiling, even his eyes seemed happy, not disappointed. “Why... how can you smile like that?”

“Because you are talking t me about this, even if Duo had to get you started, you still told me and that makes me happy. Wufei, you could never disappoint me,” Treize replied brushing the loose strands from Wufei’s face.

“But I feel like I’m just throwing this ring and everything it stands for back into your face. You should be disappointed and angry, so why aren’t you!” Wufei demanded finally fully lifting his head.

“Simply because I can see how hard you are being on yourself,” Treize replied surprising Wufei. “You’re tearing yourself apart because you think I’ll be disappointed and angry. You try so hard to keep anything you think I’ll see as a flaw hidden. So let me say this, nothing about you is flawed, you are just like the rest of us. Being sad or scared or even happy is not a flaw, everyone feels those things at some point if not a lot.”

“How can you know me like that?” Wufei asked in awe.

“It is all in your eyes, sweetheart,” Treize explained.

“My eyes?”

“As I’ve told you before they can keep no secrets, more expressive than even your body language,” Treize said with a slight smile.

“I never... no ones ever said that before,” Wufei said looking at the table.

“Then they weren’t paying very much attention,” Treize replied surprising him again.

“I don’t think they really cared,” Wufei mumbled surprised when Treize’s arms wrapped around his hunched shoulders. He looked up into startling angry eyes, was Treize angry with him.

“That is there loss then, I love looking into your eyes. If they couldn’t see it, they never deserved to,” Treize said making it clear he was angry with the world Wufei had left and not him.

“We were fighting a war, things like that didn’t matter,” Wufei replied defending them and his own actions.

“They should have, wars are meant to initiate change not just destroy everything and end lives,” Treize replied reminding Wufei of his lectures in class.

“We did as we were ordered, nothing else mattered!”

“Do you really believe that?”

“I didn’t know what to believe, I thought were doing the right thing by defending the colonies, but they didn’t seem to really care in the end.”

“It must have mattered to someone or you wouldn’t have been fighting,” Treize pointed out.

”Maybe,” Wufei conceded resting his cheek against Treize’s arm.

“All right, I can see you would rather not discuss this any longer that is fine. Why don’t we eat before your friends get back since they were kind enough to leave,” Treize offered beginning to pull away from Wufei.

“Yeah Duo would most likely get his hands in even if he wasn’t hungry,” Wufei commented causing Treize to laugh.

“I could see that.”

“Why did you invite them to stay here?” Wufei asked forking some food off his plate.

”You don’t want them to stay?” Treize asked looking a little surprised.

“It’s not that... Duo can just be so...” Wufei couldn’t even find the right word for it.

“Ah, I think he’ll play nice since I’m here too,” Treize offered only it didn’t really reassure Wufei’s true concern with them staying.


	29. Gyration

# \+ Gyration +

Wufei stared at the clock, the little red digital numbers reading 2:15 as he listened to Treize’s even breathing behind him. He carefully slipped from the bed, lucky that Treize had shifted earlier releasing him. He made his way to the door, glancing back to see Treize sleeping before slipping from the room and shutting the door behind him.

Wufei noticed Heero and Duo’s light was still on as he walked down the hall. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed someone sitting on the couch. Duo’s long braid hung over the back of the sofa giving the occupant away.

“Hey,” Wufei said as he stepped into the room dimly lit by the Christmas tree.

“Hey,” Duo said seemingly unsurprised by Wufei’s late night appearance. “Can’t sleep?”

“Just came down to get a warm drink. What about you?” Wufei said sitting on the front edge of the chair.

“Just thinking, that’s all. So did you two talk over lunch?” Duo asked looking at Wufei. “Everything seemed a little better when we got back.”

“You know it is your entire fault, if you hadn’t just shown up here knowing Stormy’s name and asking about the ring...”

“Your ring, Wufei it isn’t just a ring it is your ring,” Duo cut him off. “Like this is my engagement ring, that is your promise ring, it shows the love you and Treize share.”

“I know that, God I know that!” Wufei snapped before reaching down to pick up Stormy who was curled up by his ankles. “I’m trying, it just takes some time. Why are you really here?”

“What do you mean? I’m not here to cause trouble if that is what you’re thinking. I just wanted to spend New Years with you,” Duo said a look of hurt flashing in his eyes.

“Sorry,” Wufei mumbled looking down at Stormy, who was curled up in his lap now.

“You have every right to be suspicious, with all the stuff I’ve done in the past. But I really did only come to visit and spend the holiday with you, you’re my best friend after all,” Duo replied with a smile.

“Still, you’re my friend and it was rude of me,” Wufei said with a shake of his head.

“I didn’t really take offense to it,” Duo replied dismissing it. “So why are you down here and not up in Treize’s arms?”

“I could ask you the same thing, I saw the light on in your room,” Wufei replied.

“Heero knows about my night habits, but does Treize know you are down here.”

“He’s still asleep so it doesn’t matter,” Wufei explained.

“I doubt that. Hey do you want to do something later, maybe go into town?” Duo asked changing the subject.

“Um sure, haven’t been out since Christmas,” Wufei replied nodding his head. “Is Heero coming along?”

“It is his car, if you want you can invite Treize,” Duo answered.

“He’ll probably decline,” Wufei surmised as he pet the sleeping cat in his lap.

“Oh, well okay, it’ll just be us three then, that’s fine,” Duo said with a smile. “Sure going to miss you not being at school next semester.”

“I’m not that far away you know, you’ll be able to come and visit me whenever you want,” Wufei pointed out.

“True, very true,” Duo agreed with a nod. “Maybe we should turn in I imagine Treize is wondering what happened to you.”

“Like I said, he is asleep.”

“Right,” Duo agreed, disagreeing by the tone of his voice, as he stood up from the couch.

Wufei slid his arm under Stormy to support her as he stood from the chair. He followed Duo up the stairs wishing him a good night before watching the braided man slip into the room he shared with Heero, the light going out the moment the door shut. Wufei quietly entered his room, setting Stormy on the floor only to be surprised when Treize’s voice broke through the darkness.

“Wufei, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he finally managed getting over his shock. “I just needed a drink and I found something on the way back up.”

“That was a long drink. Are you sure you’re okay?” Treize asked sitting up in the bed.

“Yeah it was no big deal,” Wufei replied moving closer to the bed. “I hadn’t meant to wake you.”

“I’m a pretty light sleeper,” Treize offered pulling the covers back for Wufei to slip into the bed.

Wufei crawled in beside the other man to be enveloped in the warm bedding. Treize wrapped his arm around Wufei’s waist pulling him close again. Wufei snuggled into the warmth finding sleep a lot easier now.

Wufei woke up to the late morning sun shining through the frost covered windows, and a sleeping cat as his bedmate. He sat up looking around to notice a couple of the dresser drawers in Treize’s bureau open. He slid out of bed to venture over and immediately recognize his jeans and boxers in one drawer while his shirts filled the other. When did Treize do that, he wondered as he pulled on a pair of jeans over his boxers. He noticed, the large sweater Treize had given him was sitting folded on top of the dresser. He slipped it on wondering when Treize had found the time to wash it. On his way out of the room he grabbed a tie for his hair, pulling it back as he walked toward the stairs.

He reached the bottom to be greeted by a smiling Duo. “Good morning, Wu.”

“Morning, where are Treize and Heero?” Wufei replied.

“In the study looking at something I think. Hey did you want to unload your stuff?” Duo answered.

“Oh, uh sure,” Wufei replied heading for the front door.

“Aren’t you going to put on some shoes?” Duo asked following him.

“Your car is just in the driveway?” Wufei replied receiving a nod. “Then I’ll be fine.”

He pulled the door open, a strong gust of December air blowing in. “Come on, let’s hurry it is only a few boxes,” Duo said heading outside.

Wufei nodded following behind him. They quickly reached Heero’s car, where four boxers were piled in the backseat. Both of them took two, making it a single trip. After hurrying to get back inside Duo started for the stairs. “So where we putting them?”

“My room will be fine,” Wufei replied following after him, he’d have to remember to grab some socks while they were up here.

“Which one is that?” Duo asked stopping at the pair of doors facing each other.

“The one you’re staying in,” Wufei said heading toward the room he slept in before Christmas. They piled the boxes in one of the corners. “Hey did you see Treize in here any time this morning?”

“Not while I was up here, but I got up early, why,” Duo answered looking at Wufei.

“No reason, just forget it,” Wufei said dismissing it as he adjusted his sweater.

“You know that doesn’t fit, right? It is like huge on you,” Duo commented as they stepped out into the hallway.

“Yeah, it was Treize’s, it was even big on him,” Wufei explained before opening the master bedroom door. “Let me grab some socks.”

Wufei reappeared a moment later carrying a pair of socks, Stormy following right behind him. Duo laughed at the sight of the kitten trying to keep close to Wufei. “How long you been sharing?” Duo asked curious.

“Not that it is any of your business, but since Christmas,” Wufei replied grumpily.

“Aren’t we touchy,” Duo remarked following Wufei and Stormy down the stairs. “So do you wanna eat something before we go out?”

“I’m fine, if I get hungry I can get something later,” Wufei answered, “but I need to tell Treize what’s going on.”

“Understandable,” Duo agreed with a grin turning down the hall. “Sweetheart we’re about ready to go,” he called out loudly surprising Wufei and Stormy.

Not only did Heero appear in the hallway but so did Treize. Wufei leant against the wall as he slipped on his socks and shoes. “We are planning to head into town,” he said after tying his shoes. “Want to join us?”

“No that’s fine, I have some stuff around here that needs to get done,” Treize answered, “don’t forget your jacket though.”

“All right, let’s go,” Duo announced before marching out the door with Heero right behind him.

Wufei watched them go before turning back to Treize. “Are you sure?”

“Positive, you go be with your friends,” Treize assured him.

Wufei grabbed his jacket from the closet before surprising Treize with a quick kiss on the cheek. He quickly slid the coat on as he walked out the door seeing Duo and Heero waiting in Heero’s car. He climbs in the now empty backseat before Heero took off back down the long drive.

Wufei found himself enjoying Duo and Heero’s company, even contributing to the conversation. They walked the snow covered sidewalks to see all the stores were still decorated for the season. Most of it was just window shopping but every once in a while Duo would see something he had to buy. While enjoying a quiet lunch in a small sidewalk café, Wufei found himself wanted to call Treize. He pushed the thought away forcing himself to listen to Duo and forget about the very notion.

Everything seemed to be going fine until a voice he hadn’t heard for some time spoke his name. “Well if it isn’t Wufei, finally decide to show yourself around town.”

“Go away Milliardo, you and I have nothing to fight about,” Wufei said turning to face the blonde.

“I owe you for this bandage over my nose,” Milliardo disagreed lunging at Wufei and catching him solidly in the stomach with his shoulder, easily knocking the wind out of the dark haired man. Wufei’s right hand curled into a tight fist automatically.

“I was the one that broke it, remember,” Heero pointed out.

Milliardo ignored him landing two solid punches to Wufei’s left side before Duo was finally able to pull him off. “Just back off, you came after us and Wu had nothing to do with Heero breaking that beak,” Duo said shoving Milliardo away from them.

Milliardo only snorted before turning and walking away without a backward glance. Duo turned back to Wufei who was slowly sitting up. “Are you all right?” He asked reaching out to help him stand.

“Fine, just need a little air,” Wufei answered slowly rising only to freeze with a low groan.

“Are you sure? If you’re not, then say so,” Duo recommended holding Wufei’s arm to keep him from falling.

“Yes, I’m fine, just give me a damn minute,” Wufei snapped straightening himself, even as his tenderized ribs protested it.

“Don’t try and be so damn tough and don’t think Treize won’t notice, cause he will,” Duo snapped back.

“If your thinking he broke anything, he didn’t,” Wufei grumbled straightening his coat and dusting off all the excess snow.

“But that doesn’t mean he didn’t hurt you,” Duo replied with a shake of his head.

Wufei looked at the gray winter sky deciding to ignore Duo’s comment. His ribs would be fine in a little bit anyway so what did it matter.

“Why don’t we head back it is getting late and I bet Treize is expecting us for dinner,” Duo said grabbing Wufei’s attention.

He looked at his watch to see it was already past five. “Yeah, most of the stores are closing anyway,” he commented.

“Hey Wu, why didn’t you strike back, I saw you make a fist,” Duo asked as they headed for Heero’s car parked on the next street over.

“Actually I hadn’t realized I’d done it until after he was gone,” Wufei said looking at the marks his nails had made in his palm.

“Maybe you were protecting something,” Heero observed.

Wufei was about to question him when he caught sight of the gold band securely in place on his finger. Maybe he had been, he didn’t want Milliardo to even see it. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Come on, I’m hungry,” Duo interrupted hurrying his steps forcing the other two to walk faster. They reached Heero’s car a few minutes later, Duo pilling his bags in the back beside Wufei.

As Heero drove up the long driveway Wufei instructed him to pull around to the back of the house where the garage is. “Okay does he actually have a car in all three of those spots?” Duo asked as they piled out of Heero’s car, grabbing him purchases from the back.

“No, he has a lot of stuff stored in there,” Wufei answered snatching up a couple of the bags before pulling the sliding door open to let them in the dinning room.

”Ah just in time,” Treize said looking up from the vegetables he’d been chopping at the island.

“I’m going to take this stuff upstairs,” Duo said heading into the living room.

“I can take those up,” Heero offered reaching for the few bags Wufei carried.

“Oh, okay,” Wufei said handing them over.

“Have fun?” Treize asked after Heero had left.

“It was fine,” Wufei answered absently, almost leaning his left side against the island before remembering his sore ribs. “Duo did all the shopping, I just carried.” Wufei leaned across the island, his weight being held up by his hands and arms, giving Treize a quick kiss on the cheek.

Treize smiled at the gesture before really looking at Wufei’s mannerisms. He watched as the younger man eased off his jacket favoring his left side. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, what do you mean?” Wufei asked surprised by the question. How could he have known, he couldn’t!

“Just asking,” Treize replied dismissing it with the hope that Wufei would just tell him.

“I’m going to go hang up my jacket in the hall closet,” Wufei explained heading for the front room.

Wufei arrived back in the kitchen the same moment Duo had reappeared downstairs. “Heero will be down in a minute. Oh Wu, I forgot to give you the other half of your Christmas present. I have it in my bag upstairs,” Duo said pulling one of the dinning room chairs out to sit down.

“You can give it to me later,” Wufei replied slowly sitting in another one his back to Treize.

“Did he ask?” Duo whispered leaning across the table.

“Yes, now shut up,” Wufei replied in a hushed tone.

“I knew it! What did you say? The truth I hope,” Duo asked his voice still low.

“I said shut up!” Wufei growled.

“You didn’t, why the hell not!” Duo demanded.

“It is none of your business, now just drop it!”

“Fine, if you want to lie there is nothing I can do about it,” Duo said leaning back in his chair.

Heero walked into the dinning room a few minutes later taking one of the seats beside Duo. “Are you causing trouble?”

“No,” Duo sulked, “I was just asking Wu about something and he’s being stubborn.”

“So leave him alone,” Heero replied causing Duo to sulk even more.

Treize set a plate of food before each of their guests while Wufei slid from his seat to grab silverware for them all. “What do you guys want to drink?” Treize asked after delivering the other two plates.

“Water will be fine for both of us,” Heero spoke up before Duo could even open his mouth.

“All right, what about you Wufei?” Treize asked the dark haired man as he pulled down four glasses.

“I’ll get my own, don’t worry about it,” Wufei said snagging up one of the glasses and heading over to the fridge. He dumped a few ice cubes in before pouring a dark liquid into the glass. He gingerly sat down in his seat just before Treize returned with two glasses of ice water and a glass of tea.

“Okay what exactly is that?” Duo asked after Treize had sat down.

“Soda?” Wufei offered like he didn’t know either.

“Oh, well keep your little secret then,” Duo huffed before stuffing a fork full of food into his mouth. “Oh wow,” he said after swallowing, “this is delicious. You’re one lucky guy Wu to get this great food everyday.”

“Thank you,” Treize said between bites as Wufei studiously ignored the braided man.

The four had a quiet conversation with dinner. Wufei offered to take care of the dishes as they finished. Duo and Heero followed Treize into the living room, sitting on the couch. Treize sat in the chair as Stormy scurried out from under the coffee table and into the kitchen where Wufei was.

Wufei leant against the counter his eyes closed; he couldn’t believe how bad it had hurt just reaching up to put the glasses away. Why were his ribs hurting so badly, it wasn’t like Milliardo broke them? They shouldn’t hurt like this, not after just a few punches, even if the blonde put everything he had into them. Stormy mewled beside him, nudging his leg with her head. He knelt down to pick her up, only to find it unbearable painful to stand back up. He sat down completely, leaning back against the cabinet his free hand coming to brush against his side. He sucked in a sharp breath even at that slight touch. Wufei slowly lifted his shirt to find an ugly bruise forming where Milliardo had made contact with his fist. He sighed leaning back unable to comprehend why he was reacting like this to such a small thing. It couldn’t be because they had been broken in the past, he thought for sure they’d have healed up by now.

“Wufei?” Treize’s voice called startling him.

“Yeah, just a second,” Wufei shouted back trying to pull himself up from the floor.

“Wufei, why are you sitting on the floor?” Treize asked stepping around the island.

The dark haired man swore under his breath looking at Stormy. “I was just cleaning up something I spilled and Stormy wanted to play,” he finally said eyes not moving from the animal.

“Oh, well come on that floor can’t be too comfortable,” Treize said offering his hand out to help Wufei up.

“Its fine, you go ahead,” Wufei said not reaching for Treize’s hand, “I have to finish putting the dishes away anyway.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing, it’s fine, I’ll be out there in a bit,” Wufei replied with a shake of his head.

“All right,” Treize finally gave in turning and heading back into the living room.

Wufei sighed burying his face in Stormy’s fur. What the hell was wrong with him? Wufei set the kitten back on the floor, using both hands to try ad push himself up. He finally made it to a crouched position before reaching his right hand up to the counter. He pulled himself back up to a standing position, the counter the only thing keeping him up. He took a step forward, the gyration sending an intense pain up his side, buckling his knees.

He knelt on the floor panting as Stormy nudged his thigh. “What is wrong with me?” He whispered causing the kitten to lift her head, she even looked concerned. He began to think that maybe he should tell Treize, hell he couldn’t seem to even take a single step without collapsing. He realized there was no other option but to tell the man, but that would mean admitting he’d lied earlier.

He eased himself back into a sitting position leaning against the dishwasher. “Treize,” he called collecting Stormy back into his arms and holding her purring body close to his chest.


	30. I Lied

# \+ I Lied +

“What is it?” Treize asked reappearing in the kitchen. “Why are you still sitting on the floor?”

“I lied,” Wufei said in reply not looking up from Stormy.

“About what?” Treize asked crouching down beside him.

“About,” Wufei started to say before burying his face in Stormy’s purring body, “being okay.”

“And the truth is?” Treize asked concern lacing his voice.

“My ribs... hurt,” Wufei finally admitted. “I tried to walk... but it just hurts so badly....”

“The cold winter air has a way of doing that to weakened bones and joints,” Treize said but Wufei shook his head unable to tell the older man about the incident in town. “I’ll take you upstairs so that you can lie down and warm up.”

Treize slowly lifted Wufei from the floor, holding him close as Stormy remained nestled against Wufei’s chest. “Ask Duo,” Wufei whispered.

“I’ll tell him you’re not feeling well, he’ll probably race right up,” Treize said walking down the hall toward the stairs.

“No, ask him,” Wufei said shaking his head.

Treize looked at the dark haired man but didn’t say anything more as he started up the stairs heading for their room. He laid Wufei in the large bed, pulling the blankets up over the younger man. Stormy found a spot curling up beside Wufei in the blankets. “I’ll be back in a bit,” Treize said before leaving the room.

Wufei stared out the open curtains to see it had started snowing again, as the sun finished it’s decent below the horizon. He was startled when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Wufei wondered if Treize would be angry that he hadn’t just told him the truth. He looked up to see Duo enter the room and not Treize.

“I told you he could have hurt you,” Duo said sitting on the edge of the bed. “And I didn’t say anything; you have to tell him yourself about what happened.”

“I don’t even want to say his name, let alone bring him back into our lives,” Wufei said looking back out the window.

“I know you thought you got rid of him for good, but he isn’t an issue in that part of your life, just the normal everyday going out part,” Duo said, “but you need to tell Treize the truth, stop trying to hide everything from everybody.”

“It is easier that way...”

“Easier for whom, Treize or you?” Duo asked when Wufei stopped talking.

“I don’t know,” Wufei replied looking at the bed.

“You’re not sparing Treize, you’re sparing yourself because you are afraid to be honest with yourself,” Duo offered causing Wufei’s head to snap up.

“Shut up, you’re wrong! Get out!” Wufei growled giving a low moan as he tried to roll away from Duo.

“Duo leave him be,” Heero’s voice said from the door.

“This could be serious and I won’t let him hurt himself even more because of his stubbornness!” Duo replied looking at Wufei.

“You can’t force him into doing anything he isn’t ready for,” Heero said approaching the pair. “It is his to tell whenever he is ready. Now come on and leave him be.”

Duo sighed. “I know, I just hate seeing him do this when it could be something serious,” he said as he stood up from the bed. “We’ll be across the hall if you might need anything.”

Wufei watched the darkness outside the window as they quietly left. He knew he should tell Treize, he just refused to bring that man up. Maybe if he told him what happened without saying who, but then he realized Treize would demand to know who.

“I’ve brought you something to help warm you up and some aspirin,” Treize said, startling Wufei, a few minutes later as he entered the room. He set the mug he carried on the bedside table before sitting on the bed and offering the two pain relievers to Wufei.

“I’m sorry,” Wufei whispered looking away and not even moving to take the pills from Treize.

“For what?” Treize asked slightly confused.

“The cold air isn’t the cause, we ran into someone in town,” Wufei said staring at his lap.

“Who and what happened?” Treize asked setting the pills beside the mug.

“Just someone who felt I owed them something,” Wufei mumbled. “They got in a few punches to my ribs...”

Treize tilted Wufei’s chin up forcing their eyes to meet. “Was it Milliardo?”

Wufei lowered his eyes remembering the ugly bruise that had been forming earlier. He decided not to mention that, it would only cause unnecessary concern. Yet he was startled when Treize reached for the bottom of his sweater. “What are you doing?” he asked clamping his hand over it to keep it securely in place.

“I would just like to look at your ribs?” Treize replied.

“That’s not necessary,” Wufei stammered.

“From your reaction I think it is, now like me see them,” Treize disagreed continuing to pull the large shirt up until he reached Wufei’s hand.

“I told you...”

“Wufei,” Treize cut him off his voice firm, “move your hand and let me check them.”

Wufei was in complete shock, his body automatically reacting to the firm command. His hand released the sweater allowing Treize to pull it up to expose his stomach, chest, and sides. Wufei’s eyes were clenched shut as Treize silently examined his left side. He tensed at the slightest ghost touch, even if it wasn’t anywhere near his bruise.

“Wufei I will never hurt you, I want to make sure this is just an ugly bruise and not something more serious,” Treize said his voice gentle but Wufei didn’t open his eyes.

Treize’s fingers were gentle as they probed his ribs but even so it still hurt. Wufei sucked in a deep gulp of air every few touches. “I think he just bruised them and then add the cold air. Wufei? Wufei, look at me,” Treize said as he carefully rolled the shirt back down.

Wufei forced his eyes open to see Treize sitting and watching him. He felt the tears he’d been holding back with his eyelids slide down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand, the movement jerky and almost savage. Treize gently grabbed his wrist and pulled the hand away.

“How about a warm bath to help sooth the muscles,” Treize suggested using his free hand to gently wipe away the last of Wufei’s tears.

Wufei slowly nodded before beginning to wonder how he was going to get undressed without screaming. Treize pulled the covers back, disturbing Stormy who sifted onto the bed, before reaching for the hem of Wufei’s sweater again. He rolled it up to Wufei’s neck before pulling the back over Wufei’s head and then down his arms. Wufei began to wonder if Treize had done this before, maybe for his aunt or mother when they were at their worst. He could easily see Treize taking care of someone like that; he was gentle and hardly raised his voice.

“What are you thinking about sweetheart?” Treize asked surprising him from his sudden day dream.

“Just stuff,” he replied offering a small smile.

“All right, I want you to hold on to me so we can stand you up and get the rest of these clothes off,” Treize said reaching to help Wufei sit up.

“What? But...” Wufei started to argue his cheeks flaming.

“I have a towel right here that we can wrap around your waist,” Treize cut him off with a chuckle.

“Oh,” Wufei mumbled eyes focused on the bed as he tried to slide to the edge, biting back a moan. He pushing himself into a standing position, finding if he didn’t move it didn’t hurt so much.

Treize knelt down wrapping the towel around Wufei’s waist before carefully pulling his jeans and boxers off, as his shoes and soaks had been removed earlier. Treize straightened up before carefully scooping Wufei up and heading into the master bath. He set the younger man on the toilet before turning to the bath. A mixture of hot and cold water poured out to begin filling the large bath tub beside the free standing shower. Treize lifted Wufei from the toilet and settled him in the still filling tub, towel and all.

“I’ll be right back,” Treize said as he turned off the water, rising and leaving Wufei alone.

Wufei started relaxing as the warmth of the water began to seep into his muscles. The bruise stung slightly but after a few minutes it even began to dull away. He felt his eyes drooping as his body completely relaxed.

Wufei slowly opened his eyes to find himself in bed spooned in front of a warm body. How did he get here? Treize must have found him asleep in the bath, Wufei realized before a deep blush flushed his cheeks. That would mean that Treize... Wufei burrowed his face in the pillow under his head. It took him a moment before he realized his side didn’t hurt nearly as bad as it had the night before.

“Good morning,” a deep voice whispered near his ear causing Wufei’s blush to darken.

“How...” he mumbled out unable to even ask.

“I asked Duo to dress you once I got you out of the bath,” Treize answered with a slight chuckle.

“You did?” Wufei asked his head snapping around.

“Of course, I know how uncomfortable you are about getting undress around me, I would never do anything to pressure you into something you’re not ready for,” Treize replied kissing Wufei’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, it is better then yesterday,” Wufei replied.

“That is good to hear. I really would like to give Milliardo a piece of my mind,” Treize said his voice growing thick with anger.

“Forget about him, he isn’t a part of our lives.”

“So it was Milliardo,” Treize said surprising Wufei.

“What... but I thought...” Wufei stumbled out looking at Treize.

“You never gave me a straight answer yesterday when I asked if it was him.”

“You... you tricked me,” Wufei huffed turning his face back to stare at the wall.

“Only to hear the truth,” Treize replied his voice as soft as his breath on Wufei’s neck. “Wufei do you trust me?”

Wufei was surprised by the question and the instant response his body seemed to have. It made him feel angry that Treize would even need to ask. “Yes, of course.”

“Then why does it have to go so far before you’ll tell me about important things, like this?” Treize asked his voice gentle.

“I thought it was fine at first,” Wufei replied with a sulk in his voice.

“You still could have told me about it,” Treize pointed out.

“And worry you about nothing, it wasn’t worth it to bring him up again,” Wufei replied burying his face in his pillow.

“I’m always worried about you; because I love you and it would be devastating if something were to happen to you,” Treize said nuzzling Wufei’s neck.

”I’m not worth that much effort.”

“Yes you are and you always will be,” Treize disagreed strongly.

“I don’t believe that,” Wufei mumbled absently. “How can I be, when all I do is cause problems?”

“What problems?” Treize asked brushing back Wufei’s hair.

“This whole situation...”

“This is not your fault,” Treize interrupted him. “Do not blame yourself for any of this; we both know where the blame belongs.”

“I just... I feel like I’m messing everything up,” Wufei replied not lifting his head.

“Well, you’re not, you’re acting just like any other human being,” Treize assured him his fingers gently caressing Wufei’s exposed cheek.

“I’m so insecure about everything and I hate it!” Wufei admitted sifting away from Treize’s touch.

“Never hate anything about yourself, because I love absolutely everything about you,” Treize said sifting his hand to follow Wufei.

“Why don’t you just give up on me? Why do you try so hard?” Wufei asked.

“I love you,” Treize replied. “I will never just give up on you. But you knew that already, you’re looking for an excuse to quit and I’m not going to give you one.”

“Thank you.”


	31. Home

# \+ Home +

“Hey, Wu, feeling better?” Duo asked him, later that morning, bouncing into the living room where Wufei sat in the chair holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

“Yes, a lot,” Wufei replied offering him a small smile.

“So where’s Treize?” Duo asked sitting on the couch.

“He’s upstairs still.”

“Oh, does he know you’re down here?”

“Like it is any of your business, but yes,” Wufei replied with a glare.

“I was just curious, I’m glad you’re feeling better,” Duo said waving his hand to ward off Wufei’s glare.

“Thanks,” Wufei said looking down into his mug of coco.

“Hey what’s wrong?” the braided man asked in concern.

“Nothing,” Wufei said shaking his head. “I was just thinking about how you’re always correct.”

“Correct?”

“About everything... all your advice or warnings have come to be what pass,” Wufei said before raising the cup he held with both hands to his lips to take a sip.

“I only point out what I notice, and Treize is just as observant,” Duo explained.

“Yeah and that can be so hard to deal with sometimes,” Wufei grumbled.

“What, not being able to hide anything?”

“Well yes, it is like I can’t have any secrets.”

“Yes but usually those secrets you want to covet are painful to you,” Duo pointed out. “We only want to help.”

“Yeah, I know,” Wufei replied. “Before, everything had been a secret but now I don’t think I have any left.”

“Sure you do, they just aren’t damaging, painful ones,” Duo disagreed.

“Maybe,” Wufei acknowledged leaning forward a bit to pet Stormy, who was curled up over his feet.

“Well for example,” Duo offered. “What’s your favorite food? Favorite song? Favorite anything, I don’t think Treize knows many of those things yet, he will, eventually you’ll give them away.”

Wufei didn’t say anything as he sat back and stared into the mug. Duo had a point, he just wasn’t sure he had any answers to those questions. Wufei looked up when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Heero appeared in the living room only a few minutes before Treize.

“Hey sweetheart,” Duo said reaching over the back of the couch to catch Heero’s hand.

Wufei watched them wondering how Duo could do it, could display his feelings so openly. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to do such a thing. “I see your personal foot warmer is back,” Treize said stepping up beside the chair before leaning down to kiss the top of Wufei’s head.

“Yeah,” Wufei mumbled refusing to raise his head as a deep blush filled his cheeks.

“I need to head into town, anyone need anything?” Treize asked.

“Actually yeah,” Duo said standing up. “You comin’ Wu?”

“Nah, you guys go on,” Wufei said shaking his head.

“Are you sure?” Treize asked.

“Positive,” Wufei replied with a smile.

“All right, we’ll be back soon,” Treize said before following Heero and Duo out the back door to the garage.

Wufei sat staring at the glowing tree in front of him, his mind just wandering. He wasn’t sure how much time had passes when he was startled by the phone ringing, he did notice the sun was already on it’s decent toward the earth. He slipped his feet out from under Stormy, setting his mug down he got up and walked over to grab the phone off the coffee table in front of the fire, Treize had started earlier that morning. He froze the moment he heard the voice on the other end.

“I know that’s you Wufei,” Milliardo’s voice sneered on the other end.

“What do you want?” He snapped back.

“You, haven’t heard?” Milliardo said a sarcastic surprise to his voice.

“Heard what, that you’re an idiot,” Wufei replied with a smirk the blonde would never see.

“Call me names, I just won’t tell you then,” Milliardo replied as if he was about to hang up.

“Like I really care to know, I probably don’t so made it is better you don’t tell me,” Wufei answered.

“Oh, but I think you might like to know this,” Milliardo said his voice softening. “It is about... Treize.”

“What about Treize? I thought we made a deal about that...”

“Oh no, not that, I didn’t go near him,” Milliardo cut him off. “But I did see an accident... and he was right in the middle of it.”

“What do you mean?” Wufei ground out growing tired of the blonde.

“Well, I happened to notice them putting him in an ambulance,” Milliardo said his voice completely serious.

“You’re lying!” Wufei snapped about to throw the phone across the room.

“Hey, I saw it you know, I was just walking down the street and wham,” Milliardo said quickly in reply.

“I don’t believe it and I sure as hell don’t believe you!” Wufei snapped trying to fight down the rising panic in his chest.

“Fine, don’t believe me then, I mean I only thought it would be kind to call and let you know about it, it looked pretty serious. Of course, if you really don’t love him, why would you care...?” Milliardo replied before hanging up the phone on his end, even before Wufei could try and reply.

Wufei stared at the phone, noticing it was shaking; no it was his hand that was shaking. He could feel the panic he had been trying so hard to fight back, surge through his defenses and escape. He suddenly flung the phone across the room hearing it hit the wall and clatter to the floor, probably broken. He didn’t care though. That asshole, he was wrong, Wufei kept telling himself even as he could feel the tears escaping. No it wasn’t right, Duo would have called or Heero. Yet if they were hurt too, who would know to call and tell him... no one... “Oh god!” He moaned collapsing to the hearth, his legs unable to keep him standing. “No! Why?” Wufei shouted crumpling completely to the hearth, his head buried in his arms to hide his pain from the rest of the world.

No, his mind kept repeating as his chest heaved with sobs and labored breathing. He couldn’t stop though, couldn’t stop the tears, the sobs, the pain... it wouldn’t stop no matter how many times he said no. Finally, out of his bodies sheer exhaustion, he fell asleep the sound of the crackling fire and a small kitten the only things left to hear in the large home.

 

“Wufei,” Treize called as he stepped through the front door with a couple of bags, Heero and Duo behind him. The older man found it odd when he didn’t get any kind of response. He was surprised when a black mass bolted toward him, mewling cries leaving the kittens lips. “What is it Stormy?”

Treize had now become very concerned as he set his bags down and collected the kitten that was trying to climb up his jeans. No, Wufei would never leave Stormy alone if she was distressed like she seemed to be. Something had to be wrong, where was he. He looked toward the living room, remembering that had been where the cat had appeared from. He saw the fire still roaring in the fireplace, the rest of the floor blocked by the back of the couch. Treize was startled when Stormy suddenly jumped from his arms and ran back into the living room. She began to meow even louder, her cries almost sounding scared and sad.

Treize felt his stomach tighten when he noticed the broken pieces of the phone near the archway between the two rooms. What had happened here? He forced himself to step into the room following the kitten. When he came got close enough to see over the couch he caught sight of a heap laying on the hearth, dark hair falling everywhere, as Stormy nudged her small nose against a non-responding arm. He rushed around the couch, Wufei’s name on his lips. Duo and Heero weren’t too far behind him either. Treize knelt beside the young man, gently pulling the kitten away and handing her to Duo before turning back to the young man on the floor. He noticed his back rose and fell, it seemed unsteady but he was breathing. 

Reaching out he grasped the smaller man’s shoulders, gently trying to shake him awake. At first he got no response, when all of a sudden the young man snapped up pulling back from him. He noticed instantly he’d been crying, and quite hard from the way he seemed to be still trying to catch his breath. What had happened to upset him so much? How long had he been laying there? “Wufei...” Treize started to say when the young man gave out an incoherent cry throwing himself at the older man.

Treize instantly wrapped his arms around the smaller man, who was shaking like a leaf, his chest heaving with his sobs. He gently ran one of his hands along Wufei’s back, trying to calm him even a little. He knew he was going to make himself sick if he kept going on like this. “Wufei, calm down sweetheart,” he whispered trying to sooth the upset young man.

Only it seemed to cause the younger man to cry harder, his chest heaving against Treize’s as he buried his face against the other man’s solid shoulder. “Sweetheart, you have to calm down you’re going to make yourself sick.” Yet again all his words seemed to accomplish was upsetting him even further. What could have happened while they were gone? Treize wondered trying to sooth Wufei with his hands, combing them over the smaller man’s back and threw his hair. He knew he had to find some way to get him to calm down, but his words only seemed to make it worse. When he suddenly remembered the way Wufei had responding to his command about letting him see the bruise on his side.

Treize grasped the other man’s shoulders and gently pushed him away from his chest. Wufei seemed though that he didn’t want to leave just yet, as he clung desperately to Treize’s shirt, fighting the man’s pushing arms to get close again. “Wufei,” Treize snapped shaking him slightly. “Look at me, Wufei, look at me right now.” He commanded his voice tight.

The younger man seemed to respond to that as his head slowly lifted, his eyes overflowing with tears, sobs still overtaking him. Even now his chest still heaved as he cried, but he did look. Treize took that as a good sign anyway. He searched the tear-filled eyes, not finding anything in them but fear and pain. “Wufei, why are you so upset? What happened? How long have you been laying here?” Treize demanded keeping his voice tight.

Wufei didn’t say anything, Treize wasn’t too sure even if he wanted to he would have been able to get the words out right now. He only pulled at Treize’s shirt, anything to try and get close again. Treize sighed giving into the silent plea; he wrapped his arms around the smaller man as Wufei quickly buried his face against Treize’s shoulder again. The older man easily scooped him up from the hearth and carrying him toward the stairs. Duo and Heero followed behind, Stormy tucked in Duo’s arms.

Treize kicked open the door to their room heading straight for the bed. He gently settled Wufei down about to pull away when his shirt was caught in a death grip that turned Wufei’s knuckles white. He sat down on the bed facing the younger man while Duo deposited Stormy on the bed as well, the kitten immediately coming up to curl up near Wufei’s hip.

“Duo, will you please go and wet a rag and bring it to me and the trash can,” Treize said running his hand through Wufei’s hair. He knew at this rate the younger man was going to get sick for sure.

“Um sure, be right back,” Duo said before racing into the master bath to get the things Treize asked for. He returned a few minutes later to see Heero sitting on the other side of the bed watching as Treize tried to pry Wufei’s hands from his shirt. Suddenly the young man’s body convulsed, Treize reacting instantly to grab the trash can and placing it under Wufei’s chin.

As Wufei vomited up his breakfast Treize was finally able to pull the fingers away from his shirt. It almost seemed like Wufei was afraid of his leaving. He took the rag Duo offered pulling back the dark hair as Wufei continued to get sick, tears still falling to intermingle with the contents of his stomach. Finally he stopped convulsing and gagging, his stomach now totally empty. Treize pulled the trash can away gently wiping Wufei’s mouth and face with the rag. “All right, I told you, you were going to make yourself sick. Now calm down before it happens again,” Treize said his voice still tight.

Wufei seemed to be listening now, as his sobs became less intense, yet his chest still heaved to breath. The tears seemed to be slowing as he slumped forward his forehead coming to rest against Treize’s chest, but his hands didn’t move from where Treize had placed them on the bed. “Now, we are going to talk about this. Wufei, why are you so upset that you’d make yourself sick?” Treize asked tilting the younger man’s chin up to look into those still pain filled eyes.

Wufei hiccupped still unable to control the sobs and his breathing. Duo appeared beside him with a glass of water. “Here buddy, this might help some,” he said offering it out to the other man. Wufei slowly lifted his shaking hand to take the glass, his eyes slow to meet Duo’s. He drank only a few sips before he began coughing, Treize quickly taking the glass from him. “Died...” Wufei finally said his voice cracked with tears, pain, and fear.

“Who died?” Treize asked his fingers rubbing along Wufei’s arms.

“... ya... you....” Wufei finally managed through his hiccupping sobs.

“What do you mean? Did you have a nightmare?” Treize asked concerned.

“di...died...in...cra....crash....” Wufei finally got out his chest heaving painfully in need of more oxygen.

“No Wufei, I’m right here, you must have had a nightmare,” Treize replied watching the younger man closely.

“...no!... ca...call...ed.... sa...said.... you.... wer...were.... hur... hurt,” Wufei forced out his body that shook as bad as his hands. “Gone... you.... le... left.... me....”

“Who called? No Wufei I’m right here, I didn’t leave you, I promised you I never would,” Treize said trying to convince the younger man.

“... he... sa... said... he saw... ev... everything,” Wufei said shaking his head. “I.... believed him.”

“Who said?” Treize demanded lifting Wufei’s chin to force their eyes to meet. “Wufei who called earlier? Is that why the phone is on the floor?”

“Sa... sorry,” Wufei mumbled remembering the sound the phone had made when he’d thrown it across the room.

“I don’t care about the phone, who called,” Treize replied his thumbs’ rubbing over Wufei’s soaked cheeks. 

Wufei shook his head never wanting to say the name again. He just wished the man was dead, why did he hate him so much to call and say that. Duo suddenly sat on the bed beside Wufei his arm going around Wufei’s shaking shoulders. “I think I know who it was,” he said feeling Wufei’s body tense under his arm. “Yes, I know exactly who it was and he is going to regret ever owning a phone.”

Duo quickly stood up and was out of the room before Treize could even say anything. Heero wasn’t too far behind either, Treize wasn’t sure if it was to stop him or go help him in whatever he was about to do. Yes, now even Treize had a pretty good idea who had called and spouted such lies. Yet, why did Wufei react like this, why did he believe him?

“Wufei, why did you listen to him?” Treize asked giving voice to one of his questions.

“He sounded, so sure... said I didn’t... love...” Wufei replied his eyes moistening again. “I do! I do! I do!” He kept repeating the two words over and over until Treize placed his hand over Wufei’s mouth.

“Shhh, I know you do,” Treize said, “Never believe a word that comes out of his mouth, because every single one of them won’t be true. I didn’t see him at all today in town; he must have seen me though with Duo and Heero, and not you. If it were something as serious as that, don’t you think Duo or Heero would have called you?”

“What if they were hurt too? Who would know to call me, no one... no one would call,” Wufei shouted his chest heaving at the effort to shout and breath.

“Of course they would know, in my wallet is your name and the number here,” Treize replied his voice gentle as he ran his fingers through Wufei’s hair. “All right, I think you should rest and then we can talk about this when you have really calmed down.”

“No! Please... don’t... leave me,” Wufei whispered reaching out for Treize.

“I didn’t say I was going anywhere,” Treize replied sifting on the bed to lie back against the headboard and pull Wufei to lie half on him. He gently ran his fingers through Wufei’s hair while his other hand ghosted along the younger man’s back. He felt Wufei begin to truly calm down as he drifted off to sleep his breath much more controlled and easy unlike how he’d found him downstairs. He gently pet the kitten that had sifted to curl up against Wufei’s back. “Thank you Stormy for leading me to him.”


	32. Matter of Fact

# \+ Matter of Fact +

Treize’s arm tightened around Wufei’s waist as the younger man shifted ever so slightly against him. He sat back watching the dark haired man sleep, his mind thinking about something completely different, what do with that blonde that was trying to destroy Wufei. He looked up when he heard the bedroom door open, seeing Duo pop his head into the room a bag dangling from his fingers.

“Do I even need to ask where you went?” Treize said as Duo stepped into the room.

“Probably not,” Duo replied with a smirk. “And now he knows how I feel about his antics.”

“I’d like to teach him my own lesson,” Treize growled in agreement before looking at Wufei. “He can’t take much more of that blonde and neither can I. Milliardo has just pressed his luck too many times.”

“Why do you think I went and had a chat with him, he won’t be calling anyone, any time soon.”

“What did you do?” Treize demanded.

“Oh I didn’t touch him, just broke his phone,” Duo replied with a snicker, “and gave him a little warning, that if he didn’t stop you’d be the next person on his door step. He seemed to get the message; at least I hope he did.”

“We thought in the past he’d gotten the message but that didn’t seem to be the case.”

“I will give Wu credit for one thing,” Duo said sitting down at the foot of the bed, “Mil has given up on stealing you away for himself. He just hates Wu so much he wants to hurt him no matter what.”

“Why could he possibly hate him so much that he would go so far?” Treize wondered.

“Well for one thing, you chose Wu and not him. But also he’s been trying to best Wu at school since we started going there and hasn’t yet,” Duo explained with a shake of his head. “The man is an idiot, Wu never cared about being first, and he hated the recognition. Plus the person he’s attacking now isn’t even the same person he’d come to hate so much.”

“That’s why it drives me crazy that he thinks he can get away with it, when he really isn’t even hurting the person he wants to,” Treize growled his voice tight. “Yet there is absolutely nothing I can do. I really should get dinner started, he needs to eat something, get some nutrition back into his system, but I don’t want to leave him up here alone.”

“I’ll watch over him,” Duo promised as Treize slowly slid out from under Wufei and gently settled the dark haired man’s head on one of the pillows.

“Thanks, if something happens I’ll be downstairs in the kitchen,” Treize said brushing Wufei’s hair back from his face before heading out of the room and downstairs.

Duo sat watching Wufei sleep, seemingly peacefully, “You know Wu, I think we are both very lucky people to find such wonderful partners.”

“How is he?” Heero asked appearing in the bedroom doorway.

“Sleeping, but it seems like a peaceful one,” Duo replied as Heero approached the bed to stand beside where the braided man sat. “Treize went downstairs to start dinner; he felt Wufei should eat when he wakes up.”

“Probably true since he got sick earlier. Did you tell him?”

“Mostly,” Duo replied with a cryptic smile gracing his lips.

Wufei shifted on the bed causing Stormy to squeak and jump up from her spot against his back. He rolled over his arm falling over his eyes while the other one lay sprawled out on the bed. Stormy moved in close to his face, her wet nose nuzzling against his cheek. He finally moved his arm away from his eyes and shot up in the bed startled. “Where’s Treize?”

“Downstairs starting on dinner,” Duo replied calmly as he watched Stormy try and climb into Wufei’s lap. “Are you feeling hungry?”

“Not really...” He replied look down at the small creature. “I can’t believe I lost it like that and in front of you guys.”

“We are your friends, we don’t care how you look and act, I know you were hurting and probably still are, and yeah I went dealt with his punk ass too,” Duo replied reaching out to take Wufei’s hand.

“What?” Wufei asked his head shooting up to look at Duo. “You didn’t have to do anything like that.”

“Well yeah I know I didn’t have to but I wanted to because the way he hurt you is inexcusable,” Duo answered his voice sharp with the anger he felt toward the blonde. “Never believe anything that comes out of his pompous mouth.”

Wufei slowly nodded, placing Stormy on the bed and moving to the edge to get up. “I don’t really want to talk about him or even think about him, he makes me sick,” he said brushing his fingers through his hair to pull it back from his face.

“All right, just a warning I think Treize is expecting you to eat something, because well you kind of lost your lunch earlier,” Duo said offering him a smile.

“I’m not really hungry and I’m not sure I could keep it down anyway,” Wufei mumbled pushing himself up on unsteady legs and moving toward the bedroom door. He couldn’t believe how weak he suddenly felt, how he still felt emotionally exhausted which made him feel physically exhausted. He knew Duo and Heero were right behind him as he move down the hall toward the stairs. The moment he tried to step down to the first one his knees buckled, and his only saving grace was Heero’s quick reflexes otherwise he would have surely gone down the stairs head first. Heero held his arm, before wrapping another around his waist to steady him.

“Duo, go get Treize, I don’t think I can carry him down the stairs,” Heero told the braided man who started down the stairs when Wufei spoke up.

“No, I’m fine I can make it, I’m not that weak!” Wufei said not sure who he was really trying to convince here, them or himself. Duo only shook his head and was quickly down the stairs and out of sight. “Why did you?”

“Because you aren’t strong enough after getting sick the way you did, and well you’re kind of too heavy for me to carry,” Heero replied matter-of-factly. “Don’t push yourself so hard, he just wants you to be happy.”

“I’m just a big burden...”

“No you’re not, Wufei you are emotionally drained and were sick earlier. No one would be able to make it down these stairs in that condition. I can see it on your face just how tired you really are and how hard you are trying to push yourself, well don’t, he doesn’t need you to do that,” Heero cut him off looking directly into Wufei’s eyes.

Wufei turned his head away unable to look into the concerned eyes of his friend, of a person who was probably just as right as Duo had always been. Yes he had been pushing himself, but he felt so weak knowing that they went and talked to... him. He didn’t need them to fight his battles; he could do that just fine on his own. Duo reappeared at the bottom of the stairs with Treize right behind him, interrupting Wufei’s thoughts.

Treize moved quickly up the steps his arm sliding above where Heero’s had been. He easily scooped Wufei off his feet and turned to go back down. Heero disappeared back down the hallway instead of following after them. “What were you thinking? You could have fallen and broke your neck!” Treize hissed looking hard at Wufei who quickly looked away; he couldn’t take the man’s disappointment.

Treize carried Wufei into the kitchen, sitting how down in one of the dinning room chairs that Duo pulled out. He went back over to the stove to finish preparing their meal when Heero reappeared, something in his arms. Wufei looked up surprised when Stormy jumped out of Heero’s arms and into his lap. He quickly wrapped his arm around the kitten to make sure she didn’t fall. “Dinner is almost ready so why don’t you two also sit down,” Treize said looking over his shoulder at them.

“I’m really not that hungry,” Wufei mumbled pushing himself up from the chair. “I’ll be in the living room.”

“Wufei, you need to eat,” Treize advised turning around.

“I said I’m not hungry!” He shouted before forcing himself to walk steadily into the living room, Stormy in his arms. He collapsed on the couch feeling exhausted and rung out, he hated it. He pulled his knees close to his chest as Stormy settled on the couch beside him, offering him comfort in her purring. Was he so weak? Why did they have to do that, have to go and confront him?

“Wu, do you want to talk about it?” Duo asked standing behind the chair to look at the other man.

“Nothing you need to know,” Wufei snapped back.

“Oh, and you don’t think Treize does either,” Duo remarked his voice even.

“If he did I would tell him,” he mumbled in reply.

“Right, didn’t seem like you were talking at all, just shouting and not listening, you’re still doing it,” Duo replied before turning to go back into the dinning room.

“I wasn’t shouting,” Wufei said into his knees knowing Duo wouldn’t have heard him anyway. They shouldn’t have gone after him, they didn’t need to. He didn’t need them to fight his battles. Wufei was startled from his thoughts when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and legs.

“Wufei will you please tell me why you’re so upset about eating?” Treize asked his voice gentle.

“It’s not the eating... it’s that they... went over there. I don’t need other people to stand up for me,” Wufei mumble, leaving out that fact that his stomach twisted every time he thought about eating anything.


	33. Wobbling Child

# \+ Wobbling Child +

Treize tightened his arms around Wufei, his hold unrelenting. “They care about you that is why they stood up for you. Not so much that they don’t believe you can’t deal with him yourself, it is the simple fact that by hurting you he also hurt them and they felt they needed to do something.”

Wufei sat there quietly taking in what Treize said before finding the words he needed to ask. “Did you go there too?”

“No, no matter how much I wanted to, I knew I couldn’t leave you in the condition you were in,” Treize replied.

“What would you have done if you had gone?” Wufei asked before burying his face behind his knees.

Treize didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes, but when he did speak his voice was low and even. “I’m not sure but whatever it would have been, he wouldn’t have liked it. Not after the way he tried to hurt you, I will never forgive him for that.”

Wufei’s head snapped up at the reply, he hadn’t been expecting that kind of answer. Nothing near that at all, nothing so full of hate and loathing for the person he spoke of. He felt his body shiver and he couldn’t figure out just why it sent chills through him. He never imagined this man could ever feel such harsh emotions toward anyone. He’s always been kind and gentle with Wufei, even when he was commanding him to cooperate, he never hurt him. Yet Wufei knew that Treize wanted to hurt that man and make him regret ever picking up the phone.

“Wufei?” Treize said his voice concerned, snapping the younger man from his thoughts.

Wufei freed one of his hands to grab Treize’s arm as he turned on the couch so he could look at the older man. His movements disturbed Stormy, who looked up in surprise. “Don’t... please don’t go after him,” he whispered feeling tears prick at the back of his eyes.

“Don’t worry sweetheart,” Treize said bringing one of his hands up to caress Wufei’s cheek, brushing the dark hair back. “I think Heero and Duo did enough for us all, even if he didn’t tell me everything that had happened. I think Milliardo will think twice the next time.”

“Promise, please promise me you won’t,” Wufei said looking at Treize.

“Wufei, why would you ask for such a thing?” Treize asked concern lacing his voice.

“I... just feel like something bad will happen, please promise me,” Wufei replied following his gut instinct but hating the needy sound of his voice.

“All right, calm down, I promise I will not go after him for this,” Treize finally said carefully watching Wufei.

“Thank you,” Wufei sighed burying his face against Treize’s arm.

“Wufei, look at me,” Treize ordered with a gentle voice. Wufei slowly lifted his head to look at the older man. “Why do you look so sad sweetheart?”

“I thought you were gone, and then just now I felt like I’d lost you all over again,” Wufei answered looking away.

“I’m right here, I’ll always be here to hold you,” Treize said slightly surprised by Wufei’s explanation. “Will you please come in the dining room, if not to eat then to just be with me?”

Wufei looked at him for several long minutes before shaking his head no. “I really don’t think I can handle food right now, and I’m not sure I can be around it either.”

Treize sighed not liking the answer at all, but knew he couldn’t push Wufei into eating. “All right, I understand, but you will need to start eating something soon, for your stomachs sake,” he said before gently kissing the top of Wufei’s head and releasing him to go back into the dining room.

Wufei scooped up Stormy before lying down on the couch, curling up around the kitten that was burrowing near his stomach. He felt so tired, so worn out, yet he didn’t want to sleep. If he fell asleep Treize would know just how worn out he really was. He couldn’t do that, he couldn’t allow himself to be so weak in front of the man, not after earlier. Only as he lay there listening to the quiet conversation going on in the dining room and Stormy’s purring he found himself being lulled to sleep, against his will. He forced his eyes open, no he couldn’t fall asleep, pushing himself back up into a sitting position he decided he needed to get up and move.

As he pushed himself up off the couch Stormy had to jump down or be thrown to the floor. He stood wobbling, his legs weak and unsteady with the exhaustion he tried so hard to hide. Moving toward the front door and stairs, walking where he thought no one would see him. He reached the steps, leaning heavily on the railing to keep himself from collapsing right there. Stormy stood in the archway between the hallway and living room, her eyes focused intently on him. She scurried back into the living room when he suddenly began to sink to the floor. After deciding it was safe she moved closer to him her nose coming to nudge against his bent thigh. “Shh, I’m okay,” he whispered to her as she began meowing.

He used the railing to pull himself back up into a standing position, his breathing heavy and uneven as he forced his body to do what he wanted and not let it just give out. Wufei didn’t realize Stormy had scurried off again until he heard Treize’s voice from the dining room. “Stormy, I thought you were keeping Wufei company,” he heard the older man say. Wufei held himself absolutely still wondering if he was going to actually go into the living room to check on him. The moment he heard the chair legs scrape against the floor he knew he was doomed, there was no way he’d make it back in time.

“Wufei are you...” Wufei closed his eyes with a sigh as he heard Treize’s voice die off. “Wufei!”

Wufei was some what startled when he was pulled away from the railing, which he clung so desperately to, before being scooped up into Treize’s large arms. He turned his head away refusing to look at the other man; he heard it all in Treize’s voice.

“What were you doing? You could have fallen,” Treize said settling Wufei back down on the couch, where he had left Stormy a minute earlier.

“Just thought I would take a walk,” Wufei mumbled trying to pull himself completely away from the older man.

“Wufei, you are far too tired to be pushing yourself so hard,” Treize replied startling him.

“I’m not that tired!” He lied his head snapping around to look at Treize.

“Yes you are,” Treize disagreed. “Now I wanted to speak with you about what happened earlier, but I think that can wait until tomorrow when you’ve had a full nights rest. Don’t move from this couch until we are done.”

“What? What kind of...”

“Don’t,” Treize interrupted him. “I won’t have you hurting yourself because you are too stubborn to listen to anyone. Now stay right here, keep Stormy company.”

“But... I’m not some five-year-old!” Wufei shouted as Treize started back into the dining room.

“And I’m not treating you like one,” Treize replied without looking back at him. “I’m treating you like my lover, whom I am very concerned about.”

Wufei opened his mouth to say something in reply but found no words to speak. Treize continued back into the dining room leaving him alone with Stormy, who had curled up beside him. How could they know? Did he just radiate weakness? Treize had almost sounded hurt by his accusation of treating him like a child, yet maybe it was right, maybe he was a child. Wufei flopped over on the couch burying his face in his folded arms, hiding the evidence of the tears he felt falling. He was just a stupid child who believed anything anyone told him. Why had he believed him when he’d never been honest about anything before? Yet the very idea of something happening to Treize tore at his heart, trying to rip it to pieces in his chest. He sobbed into his arms and the couch, hoping to keep it from the others.

Stormy had curled herself up near Wufei’s head, keeping herself as close to him as possible. She could sense something was wrong, just like earlier. She purred against his arms, wanting to offer comfort. Wufei tried to get himself back under control, listening to her purr. Even so he wasn’t able to stop the sobs or tears, he felt so worthless, so stupid. He didn’t want to get sick again, he didn’t have anything left to get rid of, yet he couldn’t stop himself. The more he thought about it the worse he felt about the whole thing, causing his sobs to grow heavier, even more out of control.

“Wu?” Duo’s concerned voice broke through his haze and just hearing the worry in his friends voice made his stomach tighten with self loathing at his actions. “Wu what’s wrong? Heero, go get Treize...”

“No!” he half sobbed, half hiccupped into his arms but they still heard him.

“I’m sorry Wu, I’m not going to just stand here while you cry like that,” Duo replied his voice heavy with concern.

“I’ll be right back,” Heero said his voice sounding some what different to Wufei.

“Wufei?” Treize’s voice was right beside him, calling out to him as the older man settled large hands on his hitching shoulders.

“I’m... fine...” he tried to say while swallowing his sobs, but it came out more or less a sob on its own.

“No you’re not,” Treize disagreed, his hand rubbing over Wufei’s back. “Why are you so upset all of a sudden? I didn’t mean to sound so harsh with you earlier, I’m sorry for that.”

“Stu...stupid... I... am,” Wufei managed finally giving up and giving into the heaving sobs that tore through him. He couldn’t hold them back any longer or hide them.

“Why would you think that?” Treize asked hearing the sobbing only worsen, just like before. He easily rolled Wufei over before scooping him up from the couch, the younger man burying his face against Treize’s shoulder, and heading toward the stairs. Treize knew Wufei really needed a full night of rest to truly calm down and distance himself from the whole incident. He heard Duo and Heero following him up the stairs.

Treize settled Wufei into their bed brushing the dark hair from the younger man’s face, a face he hoped would never look as sad and hurt as it did right now. “Shhh,” he soothed trying to calm him before Wufei made himself sick again.

Wufei seemed to calm as Treize continued to comb his fingers gently through Wufei’s hair. His sobbing began to quiet becoming hiccups as the tears escaping his closed eyes started to slow. “I’m... sorry,” he hiccupped not sure just what he was apologizing for,

“There is nothing to be sorry about,” Treize said his voice gentle. “I know you’re tired, so why don’t you sleep now we can talk later.”

Wufei slowly opened his eyes to look at Treize. Realizing in that single moment just how much the man meant to him, knowing he’d die if something happened to the older man. He could feel the weight of the ring Treize had given him, finally fully understanding how important it really was. His eyes slipped closed consumed by exhaustion. He wondered as he drifted off to sleep if he’d ever be able to tell Treize any of it.


	34. Lady Fate

# \+ Lady Fate +

Wufei was awoken by an intense gyration, his eyes opening to focus on Duo’s face. “Hey Wufei wake up, there has been an accident,” Duo said quickly.

“Wha?” Wufei’s still half asleep mind couldn’t keep up with the rush of words. He looked over to see the bed beside him was empty. “Where is Treize?”

“Downstairs watching the news about the accident, I think Mil was involved.”

“Huh?”

“Well get up and come downstairs and see for yourself,” Duo said before turning and heading out of the room.

Something about all this didn’t feel right to him. Throwing the covers back he moved to stand up, only to stumble on unsteady legs. He stepped out into the hallway, leaning against the wall to see Duo disappear down the stairs.

While making his way slowly down the steps, Wufei was frozen in his spot by what he heard coming from the living room. “You know I just say good ridden,” Treize’s voice said but it sounded all wrong to Wufei.

He slouched, coming to sit on the step behind him. He couldn’t believe Treize had sounded so vindictive. Wufei rest his face in his hands feeling incredibly lost. “Yeah, no kidding, he was such a pain in the ass,” Duo’s voice agreed.

“I bet he caused it,” Heero threw in causing Wufei to shake his head.

They didn’t sound like the people he’d come to know, they seemed overjoyed at the cost of another’s life. He may have hated the man but he never really wished him dead. He looked up to see Stormy sitting at the bottom of the steps, yet she wasn’t looking at him, she was watching the living room.

Wufei pulled himself up and continued down the steps. Stormy moved to walk in front of him toward the living room, he found the cat’s behavior odd, and it was like she was guarding him. “What is going on?” He asked leaning against the archway, seeing the other three sitting around the radio.

“He’s dead, now he won’t be a problem, the prick deserved it,” Duo answered his smile almost sadistic.

“What do you mean ‘he’s dead’?”

“Milliardo, of course, now he can’t bother anyone.”

“It makes you happy that he’s dead?” Wufei asked shocked.

“Doesn’t it make you?” Treize suddenly asked. “He got what he deserved.”

“No, a person dying does not make me happy and I thought you cared about others! What the hell is going on around here?”

“So what, you’re on his side now?” Duo asked with a sneer.

“No, but I never wanted him to die!” Wufei replied.

“Wufei what is wrong with you?” Duo asked standing up.

Wufei was about to reply when his mind suddenly wrapped around exactly what Duo had said. “You never call me Wufei.”

Duo took a step toward him only Stormy began hissing her body coiled to pounce. “Those childish nicknames are stupid.”

Wufei was startled by the response, that didn’t sound like something Duo would ever say. He was even more surprised when Stormy suddenly lunged for the braided man, claws poised for attack. The kitten was easily deflects her body colliding with the fireplace stones. “Stormy!”

Wufei bolted up the sheets falling around his waist, the kitten’s name just leaving his lips. He looked over to see Treize lying asleep in the bed while Stormy was curled up below his feet. A dream, had it just been a horrible nightmare?

“I have come to take you where you belong,” a deep resonating voice said through the room startling Wufei.

“Wait,” came another voice he instantly recognized as Lady Fate. The child appeared beside the bed taking hold of one of his hands.

“Leave, it is because of you I am here,” the voice demanded.

“Would you just listen? You can’t do this, you’ll destroy this place,” the child replied. “If you take him this body will die, the previous soul will not return. Do not kill him again.”

“Take away?” Wufei said startled by the whole thing.

”To where you belong,” the deep voice answered.

“No! No I don’t want to leave!” Wufei shouted.

”See, now just forget about this one soul,” Lady Fate added.

“You must stop doing this,” the voice said almost sounding weary.

“Uh huh,” the child agreed crossing her fingers behind her back.

“All right, I will leave this soul be.”

“Oh thank you!” the girl cheered before turning to look at Wufei. “This will be the last time we meet, I’m glad you’re happy here. This will all seem like a dream when you awaken. Good bye Wufei.”

He watched the little girl disappear, his now empty hand falling onto the bed. Wufei closed his eyes only to have them snap open again. He found himself sitting up in bed when an arm suddenly wrapped around his waist.

“Wufei, are you all right?” Treize asked his voice full of sleep.

Wufei reached down by his feet to grab Stormy, who meowed in surprise. He held the kitten close as he lay back down against Treize’s side. “Fine, just go back to sleep.” He began to node off again, the arm around his waist tightening as Stormy purred against his chest.

 

Wufei sifted in the bed moving closer to Treize, whose arm tightened its hold around his waist. The dark haired man slowly opened his eyes, his head tilting up to look at the other man. Treize smile his arm squeezing ever so slightly. Wufei was surprised when a cold wet nose nudged against his chin. He looked down to stare into a pair of dark curious eyes. Wufei rubbed his cheek against Stormy’s face trying to stifle a laugh.

“Good morning,” Treize said regaining his attention. The same words were spoken yesterday and then everything had gone to hell in a hand basket. “How are you feeling?’

“Okay, I guess,” Wufei finally said.

“Will you talk about yesterday with me?”

“Can’t we just forget yesterday even existed?” Wufei asked in reply, never wanting to think about that day again.

“I don’t think that is a good idea, we need to discuss not what happened but why you reacted so strongly. It worried me greatly that you had made yourself sick,” Treize replied with a shake of his head. “And also what about that episode later after dinner?”

“God I don’t want to do this,” Wufei said trying to get up.

“I know you don’t but I think we need to,” Treize replied not releasing him.

“Why, why can’t we just forget about him?” Wufei demanded.

“Cause he’s not just going to go away,” Treize replied. “As much as I wish he would, he won’t disappear.”

The nightmare he’d had earlier came rushing back causing him to shiver. The way they all seemed to rejoice at his death still scared him. They would never really act like that, would they? Wufei wondered when Treize’s fingers brushed against his cheek grabbing his attention again.

“What’s wrong, does it have anything to do with your waking up last night?” Treize asked concern filtering through his voice.

“That was nothing, I had just woken up, that’s all,” Wufei replied dismissively. 

“Wufei, you were sweating and breathing heavily, I think it goes beyond just walking up,” Treize replied his palm resting against Wufei’s cheek.

“No, it was just...”

“Wufei talk to me,” Treize interrupted him, “I need to know what is going on inside here.” He gently tapped Wufei’s forehead as he spoke, before moving his hand to cover where Wufei’s heart beat, “so that I can help heal the damage here.”

Wufei started at those words looking at Treize in surprise. He could feel Treize’s hand braced against his chest; it was causing his heart rate to increase. “It’s not that bad,” he finally managed.

“Wufei stop trying so hard, you don’t have to carry everything on your shoulders alone, let me take some of that weight too,” Treize replied with a shake of his head. “This really isn’t even about him, this is about you and your reaction that is what concerns me.”

“Me, my reaction to what?” Wufei asked confused.

“What he said, when I got home,” Treize replied. “Do you remember just how upset you were? You cried so much you made yourself sick, that is what worries me.”

Wufei sighed hiding his face against Treize’s bare chest, knowing full well that there was no way he was going to be able to get out of having this conversation. “I... I thought you were hurt, yet I wasn’t sure. There was nothing I could do and I thought if you were hurt no one would know to call me. It just... it scared me that you could have been dying and I wouldn’t have even known. That alone ripped me to shred and I was so angry.”

“Angry?” Treize prompted not really expecting such an emotion.

“I was angry with him, with you, with myself that was why I threw the phone. My mind was so sure he was right that I just collapsed. Then when you woke me, I thought it was a dream, that you were never really coming back. Yet when you spoke my name, it just cut through my chest. I thought you were gone and I just couldn’t take that. After I got sick I realize there was no way it could have been a dream. That thought sort of help calm me, as did your voice.”

“Wufei, like I told you yesterday they would have called you, never fear such a thing. I can’t promise I won’t get hurt or die, but for all the time I’m not, I will be right here holding you. As much as it seemed to help, I still hate the fact that you got sick,” Treize answered. “Now what happened at dinner was it because of what I said?”

“No,” Wufei sighed, “I realized just how stupid I’d been to believe him. When I said you were treating me like a child, I knew that was exactly how I was acting. Then you seemed so hurt by my accusation, my already tattered emotions couldn’t handle it.”

“You were not acting like a child, I could easily see how much you were still hurting, no matter how much you tried to pretend otherwise,” Treize disagreed, “and when you pulled those stunts, like trying to walk down the stairs in such a condition, I just become so worried.”

“I’m sorry,” Wufei whispered.

“Sorry for what?”

“Hiding everything and making you worry. Last night I had a nightmare that he’d died and you all had seemed so happy, then Duo killed Stormy... when I woke up I was still dreaming. They wanted to take me away but Lady Fate intervened, I’m not sure if that was a dream or really happened.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Treize said his arm tightening around Wufei, “I wish you had told me this last night. As somebody who was emotionally upset as you were I would have been surprise if you hadn’t had a nightmare, of course no matter how much I dislike him I would never rejoice over someone’s death.”

“I know, that’s why it had felt so wrong,” Wufei replied. “I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Treize replied kissing the top of Wufei’s head. “Thank you for talking to me about this, now we can work through it together.”

“I think... I’d like that.”


	35. Snow

# \+ Snow +

“Here,” Duo said surprising Wufei by shoving a small wrapped box into his hands.

“What is this?” Wufei asked looking up at the braided man.

“It is the other half of your Christmas present,” Duo replied sitting back down on the couch. “I thought it kind of fitting to give it to you on New Year’s Eve.”

“I never realized that it was already New Year’s Eve,” Wufei admitted.

“Well you’ve had other stuff on your mind,” Duo said while Wufei just sat there. After a few minutes he spoke up, “so are you going to open it?”

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Wufei replied looking at the box as he began to gently rip the paper away. He pulled open the plain white box to find something wrapped in tissue paper. He handled it carefully as he removed it and pulled the paper away. It was a statue of a man holding his arms out, he was standing in a grassy field.

“If you put the two bases together just right it looks like they are reaching out to take each other’s hands,” Duo spoke up.

Wufei couldn’t stop his smile, Duo the ever romantic. “Thank you, I will put it with the other one the next time I go upstairs.”

“You’re welcome, glad you like them,” Duo said with a smile. “Oh almost forgot, here’s a little feel better gift.”

“What, Duo you didn’t have to,” Wufei replied shocked by the large box Duo set in his lap.

“I wanted to, so open it already!”

Wufei sighed pulling the lid off only to freeze at the contents. “Duo?”

“When we were in town I saw them and I just knew you’d look so cute,” Duo replied laughing even as Wufei glared at him. “They are just pajamas, pants and long sleeves to boot.”

“Can’t believe... no wait I can believe it,” Wufei corrected himself. “They look huge.”

“That was the smallest size they had, but I know how you like big and baggy things,” Duo said with a wink.

Wufei instantly blushed ducking his head out of view. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

Duo smirked before looking around. “Wonder where Heero and Treize are?”

“I heard Treize earlier mention something about going to town, maybe Heero went with him,” Wufei offered.

“Probably, hey that means we have the place to ourselves,” Duo said slouching back on the couch.

“Don’t even think of putting your feet on the coffee table.”

Duo snickered but kept his feet on the floor, “turning into a regular old housewife there.”

“Am not!” Wufei snapped, “It is just that you would probably break it.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Duo said dryly.

Wufei laughed before looking at Duo. “Hey you hungry, I could make us some lunch.”

“Sounds great!” Duo agreed pulling himself up.

Wufei scooped up Stormy before heading into the kitchen, Duo following behind him. Wufei set the cat on the floor near him while Duo took a seat at the island. The dark haired man began to dig around in the fridge while Duo happily chatted away.

He set out the stuff to make a couple of sandwiches before interrupting the braided man. “Wonder if Treize knows what today is?”

“Probably, since he wished me a happy New Year’s eve when I saw him in the hallway this morning,” Duo answered.

“Uh Duo, I wanted to thank you for coming, it has been great having you here,” Wufei said not looking up from the sandwiches he was making.

“I’m glad I came too, I’ve had such a blast here hanging with you,” Duo replied with a bright smile Wufei caught out of the corner of his eyes.

“When are you guys planning on leaving?” Wufei asked sitting a plate with a sandwich on it in front of Duo.

“Hadn’t really decided, Treize will probably have to kick us out to rid of us,” Duo answered with a laugh.

Wufei smiled before taking a bite of his own sandwich. They ate with a light conversation about nothing in general. Wufei sat their plates in the sink just as the front door opened.

“Guess they are back,” Duo said getting up and moving toward the living room.

Wufei poured a small amount of food in Stormy’s dish, checking the water level in the process. He started for the living room when Duo suddenly reappeared stopping him. “Hey don’t you have dishes?” Duo asked trying to steer him toward the kitchen.

“Huh, Duo what’s going on?” Wufei asked surprised.

“Well wouldn’t want them to just sit,” Duo replied with a smile.

“Duo...” Wufei started to protest when the braided man turned intense eyes on him.

“Hey leaving dirty dishes is no way for a future housewife to act,” Duo said causing Wufei to gape at him.

“I’m not a housewife and I never will be,” Wufei replied turning to face the sink.

“Right,” Duo agreed his voice full of sarcasm, with a nod Wufei couldn’t see.

Wufei turned on the water only to shut out Duo; pouring some soap onto a sponge he quickly cleaned their plates. He dried and put them away just so Duo couldn’t say anything. He turned back to look at the braided man, who almost looked like some kind of guard. “There now if you’ll excuse me,” he said starting to walk beside the other man.

Duo suddenly grabbed his arm as he passed. “Sorry buddy can’t let you leave.”

“Duo what is going on?!” Wufei demanded a strange fear rising in his chest.

“Can’t say,” Duo replied with a shake of his head.

“Then I’ll go in there and find out for myself,” Wufei snapped trying to pull away from Duo’s grasp.

“Duo, I told you not to scare him,” Treize’s voice said floating in from the dinning room.

Wufei quickly yanked his arm from Duo’s loosened grip walking toward Treize. “What is going on?”

“I’m sorry sweetheart but that is a secret,” Treize replied pulling Wufei close. “Now you can either stay in here or I can take you upstairs blindfolded.”

“What the hell and why is it a secret from me!” Wufei demanded.

“That is just the way it is, now your decision is,” Treize replied.

Wufei sighed looking at the older man then Duo. “Fine keep your secret, I don’t care anyway! But I don’t want to stand in this kitchen all damn day.”

“All right, Duo can bring Stormy up and keep you company,” Treize replied grabbing one of the dishrags hanging from a drawer handle. He wrapped it around Wufei’s head, covering his eyes quite effectively. “I’m going to pick you up now,” Treize warned before scooping Wufei up into his arms.

Wufei gave a slight squeak of surprise his hands reaching out blindly to grab something for support, fingers latching onto Treize’s shoulders. It was an odd sensation being carried blindfolded, especially when Treize started going up the stairs. He could clearly hear each step Treize took on the hardwood. He heard Treize kick their bedroom door open a bit wider before being settled on the lush bed. He pulled the blindfold away from his eyes to see Duo carrying in Stormy. Treize left after delivering a gentle kiss to Wufei’s lips.

“Duo, why am I being kept out of this?” Wufei asked as the braided man sat down on the bed, Stormy bounding out of his arms and into Wufei’s lap.

“That is a surprise and I won’t ruin it,” Duo answered with a wink.

Wufei sighed picking up the kitten and lying back so that she could curl up on his chest. “I hate this you know, I can’t have any secrets but he can!”

“This isn’t a secret, it is a surprise, those are different things,” Duo pointed out looking at his friend.

“Doesn’t feel much different,” Wufei replied almost sounding like a petulant child.

Duo sighed laying back as well on the bed, coming up beside Wufei. “I’m sorry you feel that way, Wu, surprises can be some of the best things that could happen to a person.”

“Thanks anyway, you don’t have to stay up here you know,” Wufei replied placing Stormy on the bed so that he could roll over and lay on his stomach.

“I don’t mind, I like hanging out with you,” Duo replied with a smile.

Wufei cocked his head so that he could look at the braided man. “Duo, have you and Heero... well been intimate?” he asked unable to control his blush.

“Whoa, where did that come from?” Duo asked surprised.

“Never mind,” Wufei replied turning his head to look the other way.

“No, sorry I was just taken by surprise. Why do you ask though? Have you and...”

“No!” Wufei cut him off his head quickly turning back to look at Duo. “I just... oh forget it.”

“No, you just what?” Duo replied refusing to just drop it.

“I just wondered... what it was like,” Wufei rushed out before burying his face in the blanket beneath him.

“Oh, well actually we haven’t gone all the way but we have done some stuff,” Duo admitted with a straight face.

“Stuff?”

“Yeah, like touching, hand jobs, blow jobs, you know,” Duo answered.

“Actually I don’t,” Wufei replied without thinking.

“Well this is all making more sense. Wu it is natural to develop a physical attraction to the person you love,” Duo explained.

“Who said...?”

“You didn’t have to, it is pretty easy to figure out,” Duo cut off his denial.

Wufei sighed glancing over at the other man. “You, you are way too observant!”

“What can I say, so what did you really want to know?” Duo replied with a smirk.

“I could strangle you, but well... how did it happen?” Wufei replied trying desperately not to blush.

“You mean the first time anything happened?” Duo asked receiving a nod. “Actually it came out of a total accident while I was cleaning and he was helping me out. Are you asking because you want to initiate something with Treize?” 

“No, I was just wondering,” Wufei snapped.

“You are a terrible liar, you know that,” Duo replied with a laugh. “If you are asking my advice I suggest an ‘accident’ in the bath. Can’t see anything below the water...”

“Am I really that easy to read?” Wufei asked with a sigh.

“Yep,” Duo answered with a smile, “and make sure he’s fully dressed, makes it all the better.”

“How?” Wufei asked confused.

“That way you won’t get embarrassed by him being naked,” Duo replied with a wink.

“Shut up!” Wufei huffed grabbing on of the pillows and throwing it at the braided man, hitting him square in the face. This brought on a major pillow fight that had both young man laughing and Stormy scurrying for cover.

By the time it was over the bed was in disarray, the blanket laying on the floor, as well as the two pillows. Wufei lay sprawled out in the middle of the bed trying to regain his breath while Duo was lying at the foot, on his side, doing the same thing.

“What is going on in here?” Treize’s voice asked startling both men who looked over to see the older man carrying a black mass, which appeared to be very unhappy.

“Um, nothing,” Duo offered with a smile.

“Then why did she come downstairs crying, and why is the bed a mess,” Treize replied looking at Wufei.

“We were just entertaining ourselves since I am banned from the living room,” Wufei replied after taking a deep breath.

“What were you doing?”

“Oh, Wu was asking me about se---“

“Duo!” Wufei shouted stopping the braiding man. “We just got into a pillow fight that is all.”

“I see, well would you be kind enough to make the bed, and try not to scare your kitten away,” Treize said setting Stormy on the bed beside Wufei.

Wufei thought he must have still been on a high from the pillow fight because he was feeling rather playful. Before the older man could straighten back up Wufei wrapped his arms around Treize’s neck, rolling closer to him, before initiating a very intense kiss between them.

Treize’s arm instinctively wrapped around Wufei’s back supporting the younger man’s weight while his other hand was braced against the bed holding them up. Not but a moment later Wufei pulled away breaking the kiss, while trying to escape Treize’s embrace. The older man smiled releasing him and leaving the room without saying a single word.

“That is a good start,” Duo said after a few minutes.

“I have no idea why I just did that....” Wufei replied laying back and covering his face with his arm.

“Wu?” Duo asked his voice showing his concern.

“I just... I’m embarrassed,” the other man admitted. “I’ve never, he’s always the one initiating such kisses.”

“Still shy huh?” Duo asked looking at Wufei.

“Yeah,” he admitted knowing he could never successfully lie to the braided man, so he figured he might as well be honest about it.

“Take my advice, the bath,” Duo replied with a wink.

“Uh, thanks for...”

“No need, I’m glad I could help,” Duo said as Wufei just left his sentence hanging. “Oh wow I didn’t realize how late it was getting, it is already dark outside.”

Wufei rolled over to look out the window to see that the sun had set and it had started snowing again. “Does it always snow so much here?” He asked turning to look at Duo.

“Yeah, we always get lots of snow in the winter months, this place is famous for it,” Duo replied with a nod. “I’m used to it by now, having to trudge through thigh deep snow to get to class.”

“It seriously gets that deep?”

“It can,” Duo replied.

“That is a hell of a lot of snow, and we still have classes?” Wufei replied a bit shocked.

“Yeah, since almost everyone lives on campus, except the professors and some of them will cancel individual classes if it gets too bad.”

“Oh, I see, guess that makes sense,” Wufei answered looking back out the window. He pulled himself up from the bed walking to stand beside it, looking out into the dark front yard.

“What are you thinking about?” Duo asked sitting up to look at Wufei.

“That we got snow on Christmas and now on New Year’s Eve it is snowing again. I’m glad it snowed though... it is very beautiful,” Wufei replied his eyes focused outside the window.

“I’m glad too, I love when it snows around the holidays,” Duo agreed in a cheerful voice.

“Have you ever danced with Heero?” Wufei asked his right arm coming to cross his chest, his hand holding his other arm.

“Dozens of times, why?” Duo replied curious.

“Why do people dance?”

“I guess cause they enjoy it. Wu where is this going?”

“Forget it, it was a stupid question,” Wufei said still looking out the window.

“Wu, talk to me, what is going on?” Duo asked standing up from the bed

“I just... thought maybe a dance.... oh forget it.”

“No, Wu just say it,” Duo prompted refusing to let it drop.

“I thought Treize might like to dance on New Year’s Eve,” Wufei finally said.

“Why was that so hard to say?”

“I’m not romantic, not like him, I feel foolish saying things like that.”

“Well don’t, being romantic is not something to look down on or be embarrassed about,” Duo said walking over to the window.

Wufei sighed leaning his head against the window frame. “I realize that, it is just hard, just as it was once hard for me to tell him ‘I love you’ ---“

“You love who?” Treize’s voice came from the door surprising them both.

Wufei looked away a light blush to his cheeks. Duo decided to speak up for him, “oh you missed the first part of that sentence, ‘tell him’ meaning you.”

“I see,” Treize said leaning against the door frame his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“He’s telling the truth,” Wufei spoke up.

“I didn’t doubt him,” Treize replied with a shake of his head. “Come on, I want to show you something.”

“Uh, all right,” Wufei agreed stepping away from the window. He scooped Stormy up from the bed following after Treize, Duo walking behind him. “So what did you want to show me?”

“It is a surprise,” Treize answered taking Wufei’s free hand in his own as they neared the stairs.

Treize led the way down the stairs, his hand still firmly holding Wufei’s. He led the younger man into the living room he had been banned from earlier. Wufei was surprised by what he came upon when he stepped into the room.

The room was covered in decorations that had not been there earlier. Even the tree looked so different from before. “What is... what’s going on?” Wufei asked setting Stormy down allowing the kitten to explore on her own.

“Since this is your first New Year’s here, I wanted to make a real celebration out of it,” Treize answered looking at Wufei.

“You, you didn’t have to do that,” he protested.

“No I didn’t, but I wanted to,” Treize replied with a smile.

Heero appeared in the room, coming from the kitchen. Wufei could actually see a slight smile on the man’s lips. “Sweetheart this looks great,” Duo purred as Heero wrapped him in a hug.

“His reaction?” Heero asked his voice low near Duo’s ear.

“Surprise, but he likes it too,” Duo answered with a smile.

“I’m glad,” Heero answered his eyes sliding over to look at Wufei.

“Thank you,” Wufei whispered leaning against Treize’s side as the man put an arm around his shoulders.

“You’re welcome, I’m glad you like it,” Treize replied before kissing the top of Wufei’s head. “There is champagne in the kitchen,” he said raising his voice so everyone could hear.

“Awesome,” Duo cheered heading toward the kitchen pulling Heero along with him.

“What do you normally do to celebrate?” Wufei asked looking around the room.

“Sit in front of the fire,” Treize replied causing Wufei to look up at him.

“You were alone?”

“It was fine then, I honestly like being alone but now, well now I don’t think I could stand it if you weren’t here.”

Wufei looked down when his ring caught the light of the fireplace, glowing softly. Raising his hand he took Treize’s free one, finding the contact warm and comforting. “I’m glad to be here too.”

“You know you guys took long enough with the decorating, it is already past ten,” Duo pointed out as he stepped back into the room.

“You could have helped,” Heero said following behind him.

“I was helping, I was entertaining Wufei,” Duo replied with a wink that cause the dark haired man to blush.

“Why don’t we all just relax and enjoy the rest of the evening,” Treize suggested.

Duo plopped down on the couch, “sounds like the perfect idea.”

Heero sighed sitting down beside the energetic man. Duo lay back on the couch but before he could lift his legs a hand smacked him on the back of the head. “Don’t even think about putting your feet on the coffee table,” Wufei said repeating his statement from earlier

Duo burst out laughing causing both Treize and Heero to look at him, then he finally said, “Turning in a housewife are we?”

The statement got even more questioning looks. “No,” Wufei replied, “I just don’t want to look at your feet they would probably hurt the table.”

Duo laughed again turning to look at Wufei, “smooth, very smooth Wu.”

Wufei chuckled before heading into the kitchen. “What was that exchange about?” Heero asked looking at Duo.

“You had to be there,” Duo replied with a laugh.

Wufei reappeared a moment later a glass of water in his hand. He came to stand beside the arm of the chair Treize had sat in. Wufei looked at Duo and Duo looked right back before they both erupted into giggles and then full out laughter. Treize easily took Wufei’s glass his other arm sliding around the small waist. After several minutes they both began to calm.

“All right just what is going on?” Treize asked his arm the only thing keeping Wufei up at the moment.

“Like I said,” Duo replied between giggles, “you had to be there.”

“I still want to know what is going on,” Treize replied both men finally regaining some control.

“Too hard to explain,” Wufei answered this time.

“Yeah would take way too long,” Duo agreed slouching back but not moving his legs, he smiled at Wufei who chuckled in return.

Treize let out a sigh before pulling Wufei over the arm of the chair, the younger man falling into his lap at the sudden gesture. “Talk,” he threatened the fingers of his hand nearing Wufei’s most vulnerable spot.

Wufei tried to get up but found himself stuck in his sprawled out position. “Okay, okay,” he said just before Treize was about to touch him. “It was similar to something that had happened earlier.”

“Which was,” Treize prompted for more information.

“Really, it isn’t all that important,” Wufei replied grabbing Treize’s wrist.

“Heero would you care to dance,” Duo said to distract them more than anything else. “I love dancing on New Year’s Eve!”

“To what?” Heero asked in reply.

“Music of course, silly,” Duo said with a laugh reaching over to hit play on the new compact disc player sitting under the coffee table. A song began playing almost immediately as Duo looked at Heero expectantly. Heero sighed but stood up and offered his hand out to Duo.

“Would you like to dance,” Heero asked before taking Duo’s hand and pulling him up into his arms. They began lazily circling, enjoying each other’s embrace.

Wufei watched the couple remembering what Duo had said upstairs not too long ago. He released Treize’s wrist, looking at the older man who was watching him carefully. “Um...”

Treize smiled putting his fingers over Wufei’s lips and nodded, coming to his rescue. He then helped Wufei up before standing up himself. Wufei easily melted into the older man’s arms his cheek coming to rest against Treize’s chest as his arms encircled the man’s waist. Treize’s arms encircled the smaller man, holding him close, their circling motion slow and almost lazy.

The music was intoxicating; it made Wufei glad to be there in Treize’s arms. He opened his eyes to see Duo’s chin resting on Heero’s shoulder, watching him. The braided man smiled brightly before giving a wink. Wufei closed his eyes again resting against Treize as he let out a soft contented sigh. When the song on the player changed Wufei’s head snapped up in surprise.

//If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you//

“This…” Wufei mumbled still too surprised to be able to form words.

Treize smiled at the younger man, holding him closer. “This is ours.”

Wufei rested his cheek against Treize’s chest remembering what had happened the last time he’d heard this song. These words, some how matched the way he felt now.

//If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I’d still feel for you//

Wufei leaned even closer to the man, feeling Treize’s arms tighten ever so slightly. He completely forgot about everything including Duo and Heero. Never once did he think such a thing could happen, especially not to him. He glanced up to see Treize’s blue eyes watching him, pulling him in, and drowning him in the love they held.

Treize removed one of his hands from Wufei’s waist to gently brush the loose strands of hair out of the younger man’s face, the back of his hand caressing Wufei’s cheek. Wufei leaned into the touch, an almost natural reaction anymore.

//And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
You’re all I need  
My love  
My valentine//

Wufei couldn’t believe he was actually thinking of taking Duo’s advice. Yet he felt it, felt he wanted to get closer to this man, closer than maybe anyone else ever has gotten. Looking into those blue eyes seemed to just keep pulling him under their spell, a spell of love and caring warmth.

Treize’s hand slipped back down allowing him to wrap his arm around Wufei’s waist. “You look absolutely beautiful tonight,” Treize whispered his voice almost like a whispered caress against Wufei’s ear.

//All of my life  
I have been waiting for all you give me  
You’ve opened my eyes  
And shown me how to love unselfishly//

“Actually I look pretty plain and boring,” Wufei mumbled his cheek coming to rest against Treize’s shoulder.

“You’re wrong, there is nothing plain and especially not boring about you,” Treize disagreed his arms tightening.

“I actually find myself glad to hear you say that,” Wufei whispered his words almost lost to the song.

//I’ve dreamed of this a thousand times before  
And in my dreams I couldn’t love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You’re all I need  
My love  
My valentine//

As they made another turn Wufei was able to look out the front window to see the snow had picked up outside. He found himself nestling closer to Treize, imagining the cold winter weather outside. Yet he never wanted to leave this place either. The thought reminded him of his dream, of that voice trying to take him away from these arms.

Treize rested his chin on top of Wufei’s head, enjoying the closeness of the younger man. Wufei had pretty much put all his weight against him, the older man’s embrace the only thing keeping him standing. He didn’t mind baring the smaller man’s weight; it even made him happy Wufei trusted him that much.

//And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
Cause all I need  
Is you my valentine//

Treize looked over at the clock surprised by what he saw. How could it have gotten so late so fast? It was almost midnight, yet he felt like they had just started dancing. He knew time was always like that though; the less you noticed it the faster it seemed to pass.

Wufei moved his head slightly when Treize heard the best sound in the world. “You’re all I need my love, my valentine,” Wufei sang along with the end of the song, startled when Treize tilted his chin up and caught his lips in a deep kiss.

Treize pulled back as the hall clock continued to chime the coming of the hour. “Happy New Year sweetheart,” he whispered against Wufei’s lips.

“Happy New Year,” Wufei replied before wrapping his arms around Treize’s neck and pulling him into another deep kiss.


	36. Adorable

# \+ Adorable +

Wufei threw the empty bottle in the full trash bag before slouching down on the couch. Treize leaned over the back wrapping his arms around the younger man’s shoulders. Heero and Duo had gone to bed about an hour ago and Wufei refused to let Treize clean up the mess all by himself.

“Come on, let’s go to bed, the rest can wait until tomorrow,” Treize said removing his arms and stepping around the couch.

Wufei nodded taking Treize’s outstretched hand, allowing himself to be pulled up on his feet. Treize led him upstairs where Wufei remembered Duo’s advice from earlier. He decided maybe it was time to change how they seemed to be living, even if the very idea somehow terrified him. “I need a bath,” he mumbled moving toward the master bath.

He quickly undressed after starting the warm water to fill the large tub. He eased into the bath finding it rather relaxing to his tense muscles. Several minutes later Treize stepped into the bathroom to see Wufei’s face mostly under the surface of the water, his eyes and forehead the only thing above water level.

“Wufei?” Treize called moving closer to the tub. He leant closer when Wufei’s hand shot out from under the surface of the water, giving a strong tug causing the off balance man to fall forward. “Wufei!” Treize shouted as he was submerged fully clothed into the water.

The water cascaded like a wave out from the other man, washing over Wufei’s still lowered head, also splashing onto the floor in front of the bath. Wufei surfaced with a gasp of breath before looking at Treize.

“I really didn’t need a bath,” Treize said with a smile looking down at his drenched clothes.

Wufei didn’t say anything for fear it would cause him to falter. He pushed himself away from the tub edge, easily floating through the water over to Treize. He braced his hands against Treize’s chest leaning closer to the older man. Yet, he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t kiss him; he was frozen right there completely unsure of himself.

“Is this what you want?” Treize asked his hand coming up to brush the wet hair from Wufei’s face. Wufei nodded but couldn’t pull his eyes from the deep hues of blue. Treize gently cupped his cheeks, leaning forward to bring their lips together in a gentle and sweet kiss. “I will only go as far and fast as you want,” he assured the younger man his lips brushing over Wufei’s with each word.

Wufei bent his elbows, pressing himself closer to Treize’s chest. Treize’s other arm slowly encircled Wufei’s naked waist that was still well hidden in the bath water. Wufei stiffened slightly at the touch, finding himself unsure.  
“Like I said as much as you want and at your pace,” Treize assured him, his arm completely still while his other hand gently caressed the smaller man’s cheek. Wufei slowly melted into the touch, his tightened muscles beginning to loosen against the older man. Treize slowly lowered his hand from Wufei’s cheek to rest on his bare shoulder. He coaxed the younger man into a deep, breath stealing kiss.

Treize’s large hand splayed across Wufei’s bare chest, his motions slow and gentle. He rand his full hand over Wufei’s right nipple before taking it between two fingers, to pinch and rub the tiny nub. Wufei moaned startled by the sensations traveling through him. Treize moved over to the other nipple repeating his actions to get a similar reaction from the younger man. His broad fingers gently skimmed down Wufei’s chest, as he pulled the younger man into another searing kiss.

Wufei was startled when he heard the splash of water. He pulled away from Treize’s kiss realizing the older man’s hand had gone below the waters surface. He stared into Treize’s beautiful, warm eyes to be surprised again when that same hand brushed against something only he had touched before. He was also startled by how it felt to have another touch him and just how hard he seemed to be. Treize brushed the back of his hand gently along Wufei’s most intimate body part causing the younger man to shiver in his embrace.

Treize nibbled along Wufei’s chin distracting him from everything else at that moment, his fingers gently wrapping around the lengthened and hardened shaft. Wufei gasped at the sudden touch his hands fisting in Treize’s wet shirt. Treize engaged him in another deep kiss as he slowly moved his hand along the sensitive flesh. Wufei arched back Treize’s arm around his waist his only support, a soft gasping moan left his parted lisps at the sensations flooding through him. Treize smiled as he watched the bliss etched out in Wufei’s expressive features. He kept his movements slow and easy wanting to give Wufei nothing but pleasure.

“More,” Wufei gasped looking at Treize again.

Treize began to increase his pace his hand moving faster up and down the over sensitized flesh. Wufei felt himself slipping away, being washed under a tied he never knew existed. He arched even further back, his fists still tightly clinging to Treize’s shirt as his head was thrown back. His eyes were closed yet his mouth was open gasping, moaning and calling Treize’s name.

The older man found himself even more seduced by the younger man while he was in the throws of passion. He removed his hand from Wufei’s softening member as the smaller man collapsed forward against him. Wufei shifted slightly his breathing uneven as he recovered his senses.

“Come on we need to get out of this water, it has gotten cold,” Treize said his arm still around Wufei’s waist while his other hand brushed the hair away from the younger man’s face.

“But...” Wufei tried to say his thoughts a little jumbled. “You didn’t...”

“Cum, I don’t need to cum to experience pleasure. Just watching your beautiful body lost in the throws of passion brought me the same pleasure as cumming would,” Treize answered grabbing the towel hanging behind the bath.

“I don’t think I can move,” Wufei said his voice full of sleep.

Treize kept his arm around Wufei’s back shifting in the large but shallow tub to get some leverage to pull himself out of the water. Grabbing the bar opposite him he accomplished the task rather easily. Wufei hung in his arms his back fully exposed. Treize wrapped the towel he set aside around Wufei before scooping up his legs and carrying him out of the bathroom. Wufei was fast asleep as Treize put the younger man into his pajamas. Treize changed out of his drenched clothes, leaving the wet ones on the bathroom floor.

Treize slid into the bed beside Wufei pulling him close as he covered them both with the comforter. Wufei snuggled closer to Treize, he head resting on Treize’s shoulder. The older man wrapped his arms protectively and even possessively around Wufei’s slender waist.

Wufei opened his dark eyes to find himself draped over Treize, his head resting on Treize’s shoulder. The older man’s arms were wrapped around Wufei’s back, keeping him secure and safe. He brought his hand up to brush the hair from his face when Treize’s arm shifted moving a little further up his back. Wufei looked up to see blue eyes focused intently on him. “Uh, morning,” he said sifting to lean closer and give Treize a soft but deep kiss.

Treize’s hand come up to the back of Wufei’s head, his fingers combing through the silky dark strands. Wufei opened his mouth, Treize’s tongue easily slipping inside the warm cavern. Wufei pulled away breaking the kiss with a gasp of breath. “Good morning, sweetheart,” Treize said with a smile his finger brushing along Wufei’s cheek.

“Last... last night,” Wufei tried to speak without blushing. “Are you mad?”

“Mad, why on earth would you think such a thing?” Treize asked his palm cupping Wufei’s cheek.

“Because... I didn’t do anything for you,” Wufei replied his eyes looking away from Treize.

“You did a lot for me last night, you didn’t need to do anything more.”

“I did?” Wufei asked surprised.

“Of course, being able to touch you was a great honor and pleasure. You’re body is absolutely beautiful and I love and cherish being able to touch you,” Treize replied pulling Wufei’s eyes back to his face.

“But I didn’t... touch you.”

“There will be plenty of time for that have no fear,” Treize said with a laugh.

“How did we get in bed? I don’t remember even getting out of the bath tub.”

“I brought you in here and dressed you in your pajamas,” Treize replied a bright flush flooding Wufei’s cheeks. “You were fast asleep and there was no way I was going to wake you when I could easily accomplish it.”

Wufei looked at his arm to realize just what pajamas he was wearing, the ones Duo had given him. “Where did you find these?”

“Duo told me yesterday evening he had given them to you. I think they are rather cute and baggy.”

“Yes but they’ve got... they have cats all over them!” Wufei grumbled.

“Well you are a cat person,” Treize said with a wink. “I think they are cute and you look adorable in them.”

“What did I tell you about that word?” Wufei grumbled.

“Well it is the truth,” Treize defended his arm around Wufei’s waist tightening a little. “And I will never ever lie to you, about anything!”

“Still... I’m not that hideous word! Cats and stuff are that word, not me,” Wufei pressed trying desperately to win this argument.

“You are as adorable as any cat,” Treize replied causing Wufei to roll his eyes.

“You missed the entire point of what I said!”

“Give it up sweetheart, I am still going to call you adorable when you are,” Treize said with a smile causing Wufei to sigh.

“Damn it! I should have won that one!”

Treize laughed before gently nudging Wufei’s face closer to his, pulling him into a deep distracting kiss. Wufei couldn’t stop his sigh that sounded more like a moan at the contact. “I love you,” Treize whispered his lips brushing against Wufei’s with each word.

“I love you too,” Wufei replied his voice a sigh.

Treize smiled before engaging the beautiful, sensuous lips into another breath stealing kiss. They were both surprised when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Wufei moved to get up yet Treize’s arm held him in place. “Yes?” Treize called out.

“Heero and I are going into town for the day, we’ll be back around dinner,” Duo’s voice came from the other side.

“All right,” Treize answered before they heard Duo moving away from the door. He turned his eyes to look at Wufei again, smiling mischievously, “Seems, we have the house to ourselves for the day.”

Wufei stared at him startled by the comment, “Shouldn’t we get out of bed then?”

“I think I like this room the best,” Treize answered his fingers climbing up Wufei’s cloth covered spine causing the younger man to shiver.

“But how can we take advantage of an empty house if we stay here?” Wufei asked.

“No one will be around to hear us,” Treize whispered before nuzzling Wufei’s cheek with his own.

Wufei couldn’t stop his blush, even after last night it was all still very new to him and just a little strange. He ducked his head trying to hide his now redden cheeks. He didn’t know what to say in response yet he was surprised by the reaction in his body. Still staring at Treize’s chest his hand slipped down under the blanket, seemingly with a mind and desire of his own. His fingers came in contact with the waist of Treize’s silk pajama pants faltering for a moment.

“What are you up too?” Treize asked seemingly unfreezing Wufei’s hand.

The small nimble fingers slipped inside the waist band, Wufei’s voice caught in his throat. The small fingers came in contact with something he’d never touched on another. He was startled when it seemed to respond at his slight touch.

“Wufei...?” Treize started to say before grasping as those slight fingers began touching and rubbing with more confidence it seemed. Wufei lifted his head to look up, his dark eyes coming to meet Treize’s blue ones.

“Please, I want to,” he whispered his fingers wrapping around the hardened shaft that he had yet to see. They slid smoothly up and down the sensitive but growing flesh.

Treize moaned his fingers running through Wufei’s dark hair, his other rubbing Wufei’s pajama covered back. “Wait, not like this,” Treize breathed reaching down to pull Wufei’s hand from his pants.

“But...” Wufei started to say when Treize smiled throwing the blanket to the foot of the bed.

The older man rolled them over, Wufei coming to lay under him the bed cushioning his body. Treize slid his hands over Wufei’s chest as he pulled himself up onto his knees. He slowly unbuttoned Wufei’s shirt, revealing the younger man’s flat chest. Wufei’s breathing increased as the pajama top was pulled apart exposing his chest to the room and Treize’s eyes. “You are absolutely beautiful,” Treize murmured leaning forward to catch Wufei’s lips in a deep kiss.

Wufei pulled his mouth away to speak his hands coming to grip Treize’s shoulders. “Please, I wanted... to...” he said his voice unable to form the words he really wanted to say.

Treize smiled looking at Wufei his hand coming up to caress the other man’s cheek. “Patients, beautiful,” he whispered his fingers skimming along the now open pajama top, pushing it aside. His fingers continued up the slim shoulders pushing the pajamas over them, effectively limiting the range of movement of Wufei’s arms.

“Tre... Treize,” Wufei squeaked as the man’s mouth seemed to latch onto his throat sucking the flesh gently, rubbing it between his teeth.

The warm mouth moved the slender shoulder, licking and sucking at the golden skin. Treize’s fingers skimmed back down Wufei’s body, over his sides causing the smaller man to laugh and arch away, which gave Treize the opportunity to easily slip the pajama pants from Wufei’s hips.

Wufei froze when he realized he wasn’t wearing any boxers, yet that didn’t seem to bother his body. In fact in made his body responded even more to the older man’s caress. Treize’s fingers messaged his thighs leaning forward to engage the smaller man in a deep kiss, his tongue easily slipping inside. Wufei moaned into the kiss his hands coming to grip Treize’s shoulders. Treize left the thighs his fingers coming up to gently pink the rosebuds on Wufei’s chest, causing the younger man to break the kiss with a gasp his back arching slightly from the bed.

“Wufei,” Treize said regaining his attention. “Have you never touched yourself?

Wufei blinked his eyes open, blushing despite the situation they were in. He slowly shook his head, the idea had never crossed his mind before. Treize smiled at the response nudging his nose again Wufei’s cheek, his fingers going back to gently squeezing the sensitive nubs. Wufei’s head arched back into the pillows allowing Treize to nibble his chin.

“I feel... like I’m on fire!” Wufei gasped his fingers tightening their hold on Treize’s shoulders. Treize only smiled releasing the now hard buds his hand slipping down Wufei’s stomach, large fingers easily wrapping around the younger man’s passion. Wufei gasped as the fingers climbed up and down his sensitized flesh; while Treize’s other hand gently stroked his heated cheek.

“Please...” Wufei tried to say yet it was becoming harder and harder to connect words into proper sentences. His fingers slipped from Treize’s bare shoulders to the older man’s chest. It felt so solid underneath his touch, so strong but warm.

Treize stepped up the pace of his stroking, filling Wufei’s body with wonderful yet terrifying sensations. The dark haired man moaned his body arched, head thrown back, when Treize suddenly stopped. Wufei’s eyes snapped open to find Treize just sitting there smiling at him. Before he could say anything though, the fingers around him gave a light squeeze causing him to gasp. Only was startled when he felt fingers caressing a place no one had even seen before. “Shh, just relax. Do you trust me?” Treize said his voice soft and calming.

Wufei nodded almost instantly at the question, yet he still felt unsure about this. Treize continued his light stroking and squeezing distracting Wufei from everything else. Wufei gasped when the finger that had been caressing was now nudging against him. Wufei’s hands fisted in the sheets beneath him, his body trembling slightly as Treize continued to drive him completely insane. Treize’s hand continued to stroke him, heightening everything as he nudged his finger inside the tight ring, his movement slow and constant as not to hurt the inexperienced youth.

Wufei’s dark eyes snapped open at the new sensation; it felt weird and slightly uncomfortable. His reaction was to pull away, to dispel the strange sensation yet Treize held his hips in place. The penetrating digit’s movements were slow and gentle caressing against the inner walls of his most hidden treasure. Treize’s hand again rolled up and down his passion becoming an even greater distraction from the probing finger.

The younger man panted as his body was being driven higher by Treize’s actions. “I can’t... Treize!” He cried out overwhelmed in a tide of ecstasy his body consumed in the waves of desire. He panted lying back in the bed his eyes closed as he tried to regain his senses. Only to moan in shock when Treize’s finger continued to move inside him, when it is suddenly removed, then more warm gel is pressed into him as a second finger tries to enter. He stiffened at the intense pain that encompassed his still recovering mind.

Treize froze his fingers feeling Wufei’s body tense, before moving his free hand to awaken Wufei’s spent passion, it responded almost immediately to the touch as the pain began to dull away. Treize continued to awaken him still not moving his fingers inside the other man. Wufei felt his senses spinning out of control at the touch of Treize’s skilled hand. “Oh god... please...” Wufei moaned his back arching causing Treize’s fingers to slide a little deeper into his body. The new intrusion seemed so different from before, it was intense but it wasn’t painful like it had been. He shifted again causing the fingers to move deeper making Treize smile.

Treize slowly began to scissor his fingers to stretch the opening, also twisting and moving them. Wufei moaned his senses being overloaded when abruptly a bright flash of pleasure sparked through him causing him to scream. Treize continued the movements of both his hands smiling at the reaction. He worked slowly to stretch the other man, keeping him distracted with his other hand, touching, caressing, and loving the younger man with his free hand. After several long minutes Treize felt Wufei was ready for a third digit. He slid his fingers back out reapplying the lube to three fingers. He gently pushed them into the stretched opening, his movements slow and gently as he continued to stretch Wufei. Every time he caressed that secret nub Wufei’s body shivered with the storm of his passion. “Please more, I need more, I can’t take this!” Wufei cried out reaching for Treize.

“Patients, I won’t hurt you and if I don’t prepare you right it will hurt,” Treize replied his voice gentle and soft as he spoke.

Wufei panted trying to grab Treize, his movements clumsy as his mind was in a hazy fog. He was going out of his mind as Treize continued for what seemed like hours to him. He was coming upon the point where he just couldn’t handle it anymore. Heat and release gripped him tightly, sending him spiraling to dizzy heights, his back arching highly off the bed with a low scream.

Treize leaned forward his tongue gently circling Wufei’s sensitized nubs causing the other man to moan deeply in his throat. He lapped at the skin, licking up the sweat while exploring the smooth flesh. He trailed his mouth up to Wufei’s parted lips, pulling them into a passionate kiss, his larger body pressing Wufei even further into the mattress. Wufei’s arms came up to wrap around Treize’s neck, on instinct, wanting the kiss to continue forever.

Treize used his free hand to prepare himself with a lot of gel to make it easier on Wufei. He broke the kiss looking into Wufei’s dark eyes “Tell me what you want, do you want this?” He asked wanting to be sure.

“Yes, please, I need you!” Wufei panted reaching for Treize, the older man moving to catch his questing hand, and interlocking their fingers.

“Just as I need you, beautiful,” Treize whispered leaning forward to claim Wufei’s lips in a breath stealing kiss.

Treize brushed his length against Wufei’s body, startling the younger man. Treize caught Wufei’s eyes, his own blue ones calm. He shifted his hips forward pressing into Wufei’s body until the head breeched the tight ring. Wufei gasped at the intrusion a sharp pain surging through him. He tensed up trying to push it away until Treize’s soft voice pierced his hazy mind.

“Shhh, breath sweetheart, calm down,” Treize’s voice soothed his hand gently brushing through Wufei’s sweaty hair. The action seemed to help calm the younger man his body relaxing under Treize. The older man pushed his hips forward even more, his pace slow and as gentle as possible.

He stopped halfway sheaved inside Wufei, his own panting matching that of his partners, as he felt Wufei’s muscles begin to tense again. “I can’t...” Wufei cried trying to get up.

As he shifted, his mind only on the thought of escape, he didn’t realize he was pushing Treize deeper into him. Only when the head hit that sweet spot, freezing him in his movements, did he notice. Treize breathed heavily, smiling down at Wufei who stared back up at him. “I’m already inside sweetheart, relax and let yourself adjust to it.”

Treize leaned forward claiming Wufei’s lips as they both adjusted to the sensations going through them. He slowly pulled his hips back before sifting forward again into the tight heat surrounding him. Wufei gasped into the kiss the slow movement startling him, yet it didn’t hurt as badly as before. Treize’s movements were slow and gentle as Wufei began to become used to being filled by the older man.

Wufei’s hips shifted seemingly trying to drive Treize deeper into his body. The other man gave a startled grasp his eyes meeting Wufei’s dark, lust filled ones. “Please, more...” Wufei pleaded his voice thick with desire.

Treize kissed him again beginning to slide his hips back faster and further before driving back into the tight body. He changed his angle brushing up against that sweet spot that made Wufei cry out, his hands fisting into the sheets. Treize continued sliding in and out of the beautiful body beneath him, his pace beginning to increase as he couldn’t hold back his desire and lust for the other.

As they both soared near completion their voices were only soft moans, their breaths coming in pants. Treize leaned forward claming Wufei’s lips in a deep kiss when the younger man arched beneath him, this time his essence hitting them both. Wufei’s already tight passage constricted even tighter around Treize, who gave only a couple more forceful thrusts before completing as well, buried deep into his lover.

Treize slowly regained his senses, keeping himself supported on his arms to keep from crushing Wufei under his larger frame. The smaller man breathed heavily his body completely relaxed. As Treize began to pull out Wufei winced at the twinge of pain when the head was pulled free. The older man laid down on the bed beside him, collecting his spent lover into his arms and holding him close. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Wufei whispered his cheek resting against Treize’s chest. “And... thank you.”

“It was my pleasure,” Treize replied with a chuckle.

“Ugh not more of those puns!” Wufei grumbled nestling closer to Treize’s side. Treize only smiled his arms tightening a bit around the one person he would ever need.


	37. Celebrate

# \+ Celebrate +

Wufei stepped through the front door, the cold winter air nipping at his heels. Pushing the door closed behind him he dumped his bag on the floor, glad it was all finally over. After two years he was finally done and satisfied with what he’d accomplished. He slid out of his jacket hanging it on the coat rack in the entryway. He stepped toward the living room when a loud shout surprised him.

Duo bounded out from behind the couch with a ‘surprise’, followed closely by Quatre, Trowa, and Heero; who all appeared seemingly out of no where. Treize stepped out of the kitchen with a huge smile and congratulations.

“So how does it feel to be a college graduate?” Duo asked approaching him.

“Honestly, less stressful,” Wufei answered with a grin.

“Oh yeah!” Duo agreed.

“How is the married life?”

“Fantastic,” Duo replied turning to look at Heero who gave them both a slight smile.

Wufei smiled back before looking at Duo again. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Hey how would I not come congratulate you?” Duo replied trying to sound hurt.

“Right, sorry I questioned you,” Wufei laughed glad his friends were there to share this with him.

“Look we even brought gifts and food! Wouldn’t want to eat you out of house and home,” Duo joked as Treize approached them.

The older man easily pulled Wufei into his arms, little to no resistance at the gesture. “I’m extremely proud of you,” Treize said leaning down to kiss Wufei gently.

“Thank you for all your help,” Wufei replied once the kiss ended.

“You two have plenty of time to celebrate,” Duo cut in pulling Wufei away from Treize. “Celebrate with us instead!”

“All right, all right,” Wufei agreed as Duo led him further into the room. Upon sitting down on the couch he was suddenly bombarded with gifts from all four of his friends. “You guys didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Nonsense!” Duo disagreed laughing as he sat beside Wufei.

Wufei slowly opened the gifts, surprised by the expense his friend’s paid. Duo and Heero gave him a new laptop, while Quatre’s was a beautiful silver pocket watch, and Trowa gave him a pack of expensive silk ties. “God you guys this is too much.”

“Glad you like them,” Duo grinned.

“Well yes I do but you shouldn’t have spent this kind of money on me,” Wufei replied with a sigh.

“But we wanted to so just accept them,” Quatre ordered with a large smile.

“Right,” Wufei answered with a nod. “Thank you all!”

Duo beamed at Wufei removing the last opened gift from his lap, when the dark haired man was startled by Treize’s hand on his shoulder. “Treize?” He asked surprised when the older man knelt down on one knee in front of him.

“I know I said I’d never ask this unless you were ready,” Treize started to say taking Wufei’s hand in his, “but I feel like now is the right time to ask. Wufei Chang will you allow me the honor of your hand in marriage?”

Wufei’s eyes widened his mouth hanging open as Treize pulled out a small black box, which he opened to reveal a diamond wrapped gold band. Wufei’s hands shook in his lap his heart beating heavily in his chest. He didn’t know what to say, yet he felt like if he opened his mouth the right answer would come out. He swallowed before finally letting fate play her hand; he opened his mouth and said, “yes!”

Treize smiled pulling the ring from its box and taking Wufei’s hand slipped it on his finger in front of the promise ring. He reached up and gently wiped away the tears Wufei didn’t even realize he was shedding. Treize leaned forward gently kissing Wufei, “I love you so much.”

“Yay!” Everyone in the room cheered causing Wufei to blush. The night outside began to gently litter the ground in white flakes as the friends and family inside celebrated.

End


End file.
